The Secret Stone
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: AU, with major DH spoilers, James and Lily went out on that fateful Halloween night leaving Lily's mother to stay with Harry. She dies and Harry survives while Voldemort is vanquished leaving James and Lily to raise their son…
1. Godric's Hallow

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_AU, with major DH spoilers, James and Lily went out on that fateful Halloween night leaving Lily's mother to stay with Harry. She dies and Harry survives while Voldemort is vanquished leaving James and Lily to raise their son… Yes Harry's parents do survive here however his life is not going to be easy. For one there are still death eaters out there that want him dead and he has to deal with a mild disability as he grows up, his legacy of the killing curse fired at him. He will have lots of allies but even with Voldemort gone the war continues unabated. _

_Harry grows up in a world at war and a ministry trying to keep things the same as they have been for generations, however reluctantly they realize they either change or they very well could lose the war. Even with all this going on Harry manages to still be as normal and happy a boy as he can be despite all that is going on around him. His parents deeply love him and make sure he is raised strong to know what is right and wrong and of course just too. He will gain friends, learn painful truths all before he grows up and with that on with the story._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter One: Godric's Hallow:

October 31, 1981:

He knew he should not be here but he knew that the dark lord would attack on the eve of Samhain or Halloween. It was considered a dark time and a powerful time for the dark lord to attack. He had his reasons, he would be able to use his darkest magic the best on this night. Severus had come to warn the Potters. He had found out that they had been betrayed and as he walked through the village he prayed he would not see the Potter home. If he could not they would still be safe. He came on the outskirts of the village and gasped in shock and horror. He saw the cottage, part of the roof blown off and then he felt his mark twinge on his arm. He quickly looked at his arm and saw his mark fade to a light gray. Voldemort was gone but that meant maybe the Potter's, Lily, sweet Lily was alive.

The black robed, cloaked and hooded man ran into the house and through the lower floor and found no-one there. He ran up the stairs as he heard a baby crying and checked each room his wand out and then he ran into the nursery. He lowered his hood and a young pale face dominated by a large hooked nose and black eyes came to view. The man brushed his long black hair from his face and nearly fell to his knees as he saw Harriet Evans slumped by the crib dead. Her green eyes once so full of life faded now and her graying red-blond hair around her face. Severus Snape walked over to her and gently closed her eyes and he covered her with a blanket and turned to the baby and gasped. Aside from the messy black hair the child looked more like Lily with his bright green eyes. He had a bleeding jagged wound and instinctively Severus walked over and scooped him up spelling the wound with his wand to stop it bleeding.

"Hush baby I will not let anyone harm you." Severus said wrapping the baby in his cloak.

"Gamma?" Harry said. "Want Gamma!"

"Hush we need to go to Hogwarts, not safe here." Severus said walking down the stairs snarling as he saw Sirius Black the damn traitor here! "No Black you will not harm Harry!"

"That is my godson Sni…"

"Stupefy!" Severus snarled knocking out Sirius and with another swipe of his wand he had the other wizard bound and quickly he grabbed him by his robes. "You will pay for your betrayal mutt."

"Padfoot!" Harry cried.

"Hush child, I need to get you where you will be safe."

With that Severus Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts with Sirius and once there he levitated the insane Black to the hospital wing not daring to leave the evil Black behind. Once in the hospital wing he locked him behind several wards and turned as Poppy Pomfrey came up and took the baby boy from him. She quickly healed up the cut and frowned when a purple lightening shaped scar was left behind.

She quickly went to her office and returned with a small box. She opened it and took out several small instruments and a crystal. She began to scan the baby boy's head and frowned, something was not right and Severus felt his heart sink. She cast her Patronus, said something to it quickly and had the dove fly from the room. Severus was nearly panicking though he showed no sign of it on his face except for going whiter.

"What is it Poppy?" Severus asked.

"From what I can tell her he survived the killing curse." Poppy replied, "that should explain the curse scar but it doesn't."

"What is wrong with my godson?" Sirius said struggling in his bonds, "let me see him!"

"Scilencio!" Severus said quieting Sirius he strode over pressing his wand against Sirius's throat, "you have no right to ask anything, you foul traitorous piece of slime! I would kill you myself…"

"However you will not, you will come with me to my office." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Severus turned to face the older man in the doorway. He had long flowing silver hair and beard and he was clad in robes of bright blue under a purple cloak and he had buckled boots on his feet. His normally twinkling blue eyes were not twinkling now but looked sad as he took in the scene before him. He was going to speak but Argus Filch the caregiver came into the room.

Filch had long stringy hair, wrinkled sallow face and was clad in brown waistcoat, and trousers, heavy buckled boots and brown oilskin coat with lots of pockets. A dusty large cat walked around his ankles and when the cat saw Harry she walked up and jumped up to sit by him mewing with concern. Filch walked over muttering in concern and started to speak to Poppy.

"Can you take care of Harry while I take these two to my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Aye it will take time bit I kin take care of the wee one." Filch said.

"Good, come Severus, Sirius." Dumbledore said removing the bonds on Sirius.

"Headmaster!" Severus protested.

"Come both of you now." Dumbledore said firmly.

The young wizards followed him out of the Hospital wing and up the stairs to a large gargoyle where the headmaster gave the password and led them up to his office. He opened the door and let Severus enter the room first. Severus saw Lily first and at once with a sob he was across the room and had fallen to his knees before her sobbing as she took him in her arms. Her long dark red hair hung down around them and her green eyes showed concern for him. James was there too and he was stunned but not angry that his wife was comforting one Severus Snape. He had got over himself a long time ago and realized what kind of person he had been in school. He caught a few words Severus said, words like sorry, dead and sister. Lily soothed him with soft words and rubbed his back gently calming him down after a few minutes.

"I thought you were dead." Severus said still crying looking up at Lilly who gently wiped his tears away with a handkerchief. "He killed your mother!"

"I am alive, so is James and Harry and that foul, is it true he tried to kill Harry and was destroyed that way?" Lily asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, it seems Poppy confirmed that and she will continue to monitor him until she is sure he is well." Dumbledore replied.

"Then that leaves me with one thing to do." Severus said getting up he turned on Sirius and with two blows broke his nose and jaw, "you will get worse later you traitor!"

"Snape, Severus he was not the secret keeper!" James said getting up to shove Severus away from Sirius. "He switched with Peter!"

"Pettigrew he was the secret keeper?" Severus snarled.

"Yes, however you cannot go after him Severus and you know why." Dumbledore said, "you must stay here if you leave the school now you will be in Azkaban by the night."

"You will not threaten Severus!" Lily snapped.

"I am not, the Aurors will want him." Dumbledore said.

"He is bound to protect me you know that." Lily said, "they take him and it would harm me."

"He will still be in Azkaban for a time, even I could not keep him out." James said, "Severus let Sirius and I go after him."

"I am going to see about Harry." Lilly said, "James come with me."

"Padfoot you wait for me and we can go after Wormtail later." James said.

Lily walked down to the Hospital wing and saw Poppy holding Harry looking very tired but not daring to put the sleeping babe down. She gave the boy over to his mother and father. Lily looked over at Filch who looked tired and was carrying a small crystal filled with a smoky substance. He looked weary and as Poppy handed Harry to his mother. Harry smiled in his sleep and snuggled against his mother as she held him tightly. She wanted answers as to why someone would go after her baby and she expected to get answers but not tonight, she needed to rest and take in all that had happened. Still she wondered why Poppy and Filch both looked so worried.

"What is wrong with Harry?" Lily asked.

"It's more like what was wrong with him." Filch said quietly, "somehow when the killing spell was used on him it backfired on the dark lord. Somehow part of his sole ended up in your son, but not to worry I did get it out. Some things you wizards can do well but as a priest well I can do exorcism."

"That is what is in the vial." Lily said, "that means, oh it can't it just can't!"

"No-one has been able to create one of those things in over four hundred years." James said paling.

"Create what?" Poppy asked.

"A Horcrux." Filch said and everyone looked at him, "well I might be a squib but as a priest in the magical world I know quite a bit about evil things."

"So he was going to create one?" James said looking sick. "After he killed my son?"

"I wonder." Lily said, "Severus said he started to change looks even when he was working with him, said he looked less and less human. From the records those who created one may have looked a bit off but not like he did."

"More than one then." Filch said, "the last one was created by Montezuma and you are right there was nothing that showed he had made one. I don't know how many he could have made, maybe three?"

"Know anyone we could ask?" James asked.

"I will get back to you on that, maybe Slughorn, rumors are that Voldemort is none other than Tom Riddle." Filch replied.

"Thank you sir." Lily said.

"There is one more thing about Harry, he should be just fine but he will have a little trouble for a year or so." Poppy said.

"What kind of trouble?" James asked a bit sharply.

"Speech mostly, but we can help him through that." Poppy replied, "other than that he will be an ordinary wizard boy.

"Thank God for that." James said.

The next day James and Lily met with Dumbledore in his office to go over what had happened the day before. It was lucky indeed that James and Lily had gone to a small Halloween party that evening with the Longbottoms and Weasley parents. But they knew now that their son was going to be regarded as very special as the boy-who-lived. Yet they knew full well that the death of Harriett Potter had saved the child as her willing sacrifice had protected her grandson long enough to destroy Voldemort. That and the fact that Voldemort had created Horcruxes was not making the Potters very happy. Lily was glaring at Dumbledore who looked as if he wanted to hide and James frowned, so Dumbledore knew what was going on.

Smartest witch in her class did not really fully describe Lily, more like one of the most powerful and smartest witches in all of England. You could not hide things from Lily Potter and it was not wise to try. She knew Severus was going to join the dark lord before he had and had been happy when he came back. Oh of course she made him take a wizard oath to fight on the side of good and he had done so willingly. It was to save his soul more than anything as she saw him as a brother.

"You knew." Lily said calmly. "You knew about Horcruxes and did not tell why?"

"Think about what would happen if that knowledge got out." Dumbledore said.

"What else are you hiding?" Lily asked. "I want the truth, no lies no hiding things from me or you will not like it when Harry comes to school."

"You would turn Harry against me?" Dumbledore said looking upset and James sat back as his wife went for her wand. "You…"

"He is my son and he is not to be used as a pawn, you try that sir and I will make your last days on earth a living hell." Lily said.

"Ah Lily maybe you should not threaten the headmaster?" James said weakly.

"I have to protect my son." Lily said her green eyes glowing, "I don't want you using Severus either, the bond is between him and I and you would do well to remember that!"

"Of course Lily, I just want Voldemort gone." Dumbledore said.

"Then we are on the same page." Lily said. "As for now I am taking Harry home to Potter castle and I expect to see Severus at Christmas if not sooner."

With that Lily got up and James followed her out while the headmaster took a seat and went for a lemon drop. He stopped before he got one conjured up some mead in a clear goblet and drank it down. He knew he had a powerful witch set on getting rid of Voldemort and he was glad he was not alone in this. Truth was he still, after so many years did not trust himself and he knew Lily saw right through him. It made him grateful he did not have to live a lie around her, she saw the darkness in him but did not hate him for it. She would watch him and help him but not let him use her family as pawns and Dumbledore was actually deep inside glad for that.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Lots of things happening here, Lily was powerful in life. The fact she did help with lots of the notes in the potions book that had belonged Severus. As she is so smart she could put two and two together quickly. I did take the liberty of making Filch a priest as well as caretaker of the school. I thinking that a "simple" exorcism would have rid Harry of the sliver of soul in Harry, the sooner removed the better. James here is not weak but Lily is in charge of the house as she is stronger and more powerful than her husband. In cannon Dumbledore trusts Severus completely, my theory is this, Lily made Severus swear a bond before her, James and Dumbledore to protect Harry at all costs. Unfortunately she did not live to keep Dumbledore from using that for his own means in cannon._

_Love it, hate it? Tell me what you think and please review!_


	2. At Potter Castle

Chapter Two: At Potter Castle:

January 1985:

Harry snuck down the stairs quietly intending on sneaking up on his sisters Rose and Violet. He had several weapons in hand and a feral smile on his face. His hair was exactly like his father's raven black and sticking up all over the place. His face and eyes were his mothers, instead of glasses like his father he had magical contacts. These would be changed out every six months until he started Hogwarts, then only once a year. His twin sisters were seated in the parlor, Rose with dark red hair and Violet with lavender hair, their heads bent over their dolls. Violet was a Metamorphous and she liked to keep her hair her favorite color that matched her lavender dress and her eyes a bright purple. When out in public she was able to keep her features in "safe mode" that of the black hair she was born with and bright green eyes.

Rose was a carbon copy of her mother and everyone knew she would grow up into a beautiful woman just like her mother. However she had her father's temperament right down to his sense of humor that drove her poor mother crazy at times as she was quite the prankster. However today Harry was going to get her back for yesterday. Sirius was in the room reading and he knew what Harry was doing but acted as if he did not, he knew he should stop Harry but this could be funny. The attack came at once and Harry got both his sisters with several water balloons getting them to shriek and tear after their brother. He ran for it two very angry sisters hot on his tail. He ran right into the black robed form of Severus Snape and hid behind him.

"P-professor Snape s-save me!" Harry said his speech much clearer than it had been just two months prior. With just a slight stutter now he was doing quite well in speaking. "M-my sisters are gonna kill me!"

"It is my sisters are going to kill me Harry." Severus corrected him gently, "what did you do young man?"

"Um nothing." Harry said looking up at him with wide innocence in his wide green eyes Severus gave him a stern look. "Okay I threw water balloons at them?"

"Why would you do that on a winter day?" Severus asked quickly drying off the furious twins who were standing before him not daring to get too close.

"Um it w-was fun, funny sir?"

"Harry apologize." Sirius said from the doorway trying to look serious for once. "You do not throw water balloons in the house and not in the winter your sisters could catch cold."

"I am sorry Uncle S-Siri!" Harry said then turning to Rose and Violet who had turned to a little carbon copy of Severus to show she was not amused at him, "sorry Rose and Violet."

"I think Mutt would be easier to say." Severus said quietly after Harry apologized.

"Shut it vampire." Sirius said.

"Better than an insane brainless inbreed pureblood imbecile." Severus shot at him.

"How dare you!" Sirius said. "You, you…"

"Still cannot come up with anything can you?" Severus replied coolly.

"Why don't you go wash your hair you slime-ball!"

"Why certainly, as soon as you take a flea bath!"

At once Sirius had turned into a large shaggy black dog and Severus just rolled his eyes and in a flash turned into Shadow his black wolf Animagmus. It had made spying easier as Voldemort had had no idea he was an Animagmus at all. It was how he had learned of Voldemort's betrayal and how it was easy for him to turn and start spying. Before that he had justified what Voldemort did by saying it was all for the greater good. The murders and the experimentation all of it he rationed had been for the greater good. Yet in that one moment he knew the truth and he had gone first to Lily and James and confessed and was shocked when he was not killed outright. After his vow made to Lily in the presence of Dumbledore and James he had become a spy and had saved at least a hundred lives. But now spying was not needed and so he taught and visited with his friends or fought with Sirius. Both canines circled each other growling and snarling teeth bared as Harry herded his sisters out of the way. The fight was about to begin when Lily entered the hall and paled in anger at the two canines before her.

"Turn-human-now!" She snarled, "or you will regret it!"

"But Lily he…"

"Don't even Mr. Black!" Lily said, Harry knew she was very angry now as she never used his godfather's last name unless she was really angry. "As for you Professor Snape."

"Lils I was defending myself!" Severus said then at the glare from Lily, "I am sorry I should not have fought in front of the children."

"The meeting is in the drawing room, Qua!" Lily called.

"Yes Mistress Lily?" A small house elf said bowing to her mistress, "what can Qua do for you?"

"Please watch the children and if we are not done before lunch give them lunch please?"

"Yes mistress." Qua said bowing low.

Qua was clad in a simple tunic and breeches and cap all in light gray with a tea towel tied over all like a toga. Qua was no longer a slave, a treaty was made the year before in the whole magical community world-wide. As the war had not ended with the death of Voldemort but continued under Wormtail who claimed he had defeated Voldemort and was the true dark lord. He had gained quite a few followers a new treaty was made. All sentient magical creatures were given freedom and basic rights, this included the house elves.

As many of the house elves had a hard time with the new freedoms compromises were made. The house elves were still allowed to bond themselves to a family or like those at Hogwarts and the ministry to a particular site. In return they were given clothes and physical punishments like beatings and self harm were forbidden. Old families like the Malfoys had protested but there was nothing they could do and so house elves were given back their dignity and allowed to do what they loved best in freedom, serve humans and other sentient magical creatures.

Lily liked this arrangement, it had been hard for the house elves at first, they had cried and thought they would be turned out. However when they had signed the forms and saw they would be allowed to continue much as before they had wept with joy. Even Severus had an elf now as Lucius Malfoy had refused to allow Dobby to sign with him and let Severus bind the elf to him. It turned out to be a good thing as the elf chopped the herbs and such for Severus's potions freeing a lot of time for Severus as he was still part of the order of the Phoenix. The order of the Phoenix was now secretly apart of the ministry with some autonomy to do what was needed to protect the British Wizarding world.

Lily turned and led Sirius and Severus to the parlor where James waited for them. He smiled seeing his wife clad in a long gown of dark green with a belt of delicate silver and gold. He kissed her and had Sirius and Severus sit on either side of Remus and he took a seat himself. He had taken over the order from Dumbledore as he was needed more at Hogwarts than here and he had made changes that helped unite the school more so than it had been in centuries.

"I gather you have news on Wormtail?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it seems he is doing us a favor in that he has found three Horcruxes of Voldemort and has destroyed them all." James said looking grim, "he did so by killing several people including Kreacher your house elf Sirius."

"I was wondering where he got to, no chance he did not suffer?" Sirius asked.

"I am sorry but there was not much left of him when he was found." James replied, "we found two prisoners who had helped Wormtail in destroying the three Horcruxes, one was a locket of Salazar Slytherin, another a ring that belonged to Salazar and a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Wormtail had Rabastan put under the Imperious curse to get it out of his family vault. He was one of the prisoners, he was the most sane and least maimed of the prisoners."

"What did he do to him?" Remus asked.

"Cut off his left leg, he wanted Rabastan to admit to betraying Voldemort." Lily said looking grave.

"He never was with the dark lord." Severus replied. "Only Rudolphus and Bellatrix were."

"There is more, we now know where Wormtail is hiding." Lily said, "I think it is time to stop him fully don't you?"

"Was waiting for you to say something love." Sirius said, "just give the word and we will bring him in."

It was horrible to know that a one time friend of these three men had become so evil. He was bold and reckless too and did not fear being in battle himself. Wither it was because he was completely insane or just wanted to prove he was brave was hard to tell. James and Sirius had expected him to go into hiding and for him to do what he had done shocked quite a few people. He had waited until several top death eaters had been tried and locked in Azkaban before he started the war again this time not even pretending to be about protecting the Wizarding world, he was all about dominating it. Bellatrix and Rudolphus were locked in Azkaban for life for the brutal murders of Alice and Frank Longbottom.

With the war still going on the ministry had made some major changes to keep people from going to Wormtail. Every person arrested was given a trial, only those convicted of major crimes like murder, rape, torture or treason were locked in Azkaban to be the playthings of the Dementors. All other criminals were put on probation and required either to pay a fine or do community service. Once their probation was over they would have a band that they wore around their ankle to restrict their magic removed and be allowed fully back into society.

Torture was forbidden of any prisoner though interrogation was allowed as was Veritaserum and Legilimency. The Auror force was expanded to include a Crime Scene Unit (CSU) to fully process a crime scene and arrest the correct person. Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody wrote new texts for Hogwarts for the defense classes and Remus Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dwarves in full armor guarded the castle while centaurs guarded the grounds. Anti-Apparation wards were in place around Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley both.

"Very well, we will have two squads of Aurors on foot surround Devon castle, the muggles see it as a ruin with dry moat and a cranky owner who does not allow anyone to see his ruins." Lily said, "however it has two things that will be hard for us to get through besides the wards, it has a lake on three sides and is guarded by two giants."

"Add the dragon warriors." Moody said limping in shaking his grizzled gray hair out of his horribly scarred face showing a normal beady eye and one magical vivid blue eye. "We got twelve of the finest dragons with their warriors."

"Good, that will take care of that, but we still have the werewolves to deal with, sorry Moony." James said looking over at Remus.

"They are lost, most of those who do not want to be monsters have come over, the Wolfsbane chews, tagging and private registering mean no excuse for a werewolf to stay a monster." Remus said, "dwarves with crossbows with silver tipped arrows will take care of that problem."

"So if we are ready we should get going." Lily said, "or you will go with James as I will stay here and run the front line from here."

"I think we have more than the upper hand, thanks to Lily and the others." James said proudly, "micro wards on radios, you are a brilliant witch."

"Thank you, it seems Muggleborns do have lots to add to the Wizarding world." Remus smirked.

"Yes, the telescope, microscope, radios, wristwatches and lots more." Sirius said grinning.

"Right well let's go." James said.

Lily smiled and did not dare show the worry she was feeling. She could not there was a war on and she had to help. She knew despite all they had on their side Wormtail had quite a bit of evil powers on his side. She still had a hard time believing it, Peter Pettigrew a mass murderer and aspiring dark lord. How had such a quiet and studious boy become such an evil person? Had he always been that way and they had not seen the signs? She walked to the heavily warded room with the magical screens and used her wand to put up a map of the castle and grounds on each screen. Andromeda Tonks was here to help with Augusta Longbottom. That meant that Nymphadora Tonks or just Dora to the adults and Tonks to friends was watching the children as she was twelve and fully capable of watching over the children. Lily studied the dots in the house and grounds, so far only the yellow dots that showed Wormtail's people were there. The order would be orange, ten people had died to get a monitoring charm on the castle. Wormtail hopefully had not seen the attack for the trap it was. Finally Lily saw orange dots appear on the edge of the maps and she went to work at once.

The next few hours were some of the most intense of her life. She knew that the success or failure of the battle lay with her and the two other witches. If they were not able to get the information to the fighters than all the work they had done, those lives lost would be for naught. Severus came into the room now and again between adding to his stocks of potions for after the battle to see how things were going. As even now he was not able to fight. The ministry was too pigheaded to even allow him freedom to fight against Wormtail. Even bound as he was he was able to send a few potion surprises that he had Lily had made up to show Wormtail how much he hated him. It would mean that Devon castle probably would become a real ruin after all was said and done but there was really no choice in the matter. Finally word came the battle was over, Wormtail was dead and Severus went to help with the wounded.

"It's over." Andromeda said, "it's finally over."

"Let's hope so." Mrs. Longbottom replied. "Lily you go see to the children, then rest."

"I am fine." Lily said.

"I think not you have been up for who knows how long getting this battle in place and taking care of your family." Andromeda said. "You go take care of your family, we will tend to the wounded."

Lily did as asked and the two other witches went and took care of the wounded. The battle had taken a lot of casualties, very few came out of the battle without wounds. Severus's potions bombs had broken not only the wards but half the castle as well taking half of Wormtail's army. The dragons had finished off the giants. There had been twenty giants not the two reported but ten dragons and dragon warriors with potion bombs took care of that problem quickly.

The rouge werewolves were the hardest, many were killed but quite a few escaped when Grayback called a retreat. He was only in the battle to get human blood and when things did not go his way he left for the woods with what was left of his pack. James had beheaded Wormtail and Sirius had worked his way through several dark wizards himself. The next day Sirius came back sporting several bandages and a slight limp. He saw Harry playing with his father and Sirius walked up and picked the boy up swinging him up getting Harry to squeal in delight.

"Hey how is my favorite godson?" Sirius said.

"I am you only godson!" Harry squealed.

"Ah you are a smart boy!" Sirius said grinning.

"What happened why you got bandages and limping?" Harry asked.

"Well you remember we have been at war since before you were born?" Sirius said.

"Yea I do, is war over?" Harry asked.

"Yes for now the war is over pup." Sirius said grinning, "it's over for now."

Harry grinned and hugged his godfather and ran back to his father. Sirius limped to the couch and took a seat and watched his godson play with his father. It was over, Wormtail was dead and hopefully they would have many years of peace. However a certain prophecy kept going through his mind and he knew that someday his godson was going to have to face Voldemort once more and that scared Sirius. Yet for now he could grow up as normal as possible in a peaceful world and when he had to face Voldemort Sirius vowed to be there for him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_A lot to process here I know, I wanted to make it perfectly clear how evil Wormtail is and was. Yea I deviated from cannon here in having him take over like he did. However I wanted to get him out of the way quickly and make the Wizarding world more united and the best way to do that? Have the war go on for a bit longer. As Lily is a muggleborn she would know about muggle technology and as the order of the Phoenix technically does not exist so she could blend muggle and magical things as needed. As for Lily and Severus getting together romantically in this fiction? Never going to happen, Severus and Lily are going to be like brother and sister here only!_

_Remember reviews are non-fattening and will help me write more!_


	3. Harry’s Eleventh Birthday

Chapter Three: Harry's Eleventh Birthday:

Harry woke up slowly and without opening his eyes shoved a large black dog out of his face. He opened his green eyes and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked over at the dog who morphed to his godfather Sirius Black. Harry had grown into an average height boy of eleven, thanks to the magical contacts he had changed out every six months he did not wear glasses. He had tried to grow his hair long but his mother had stopped that quickly. So his black hair was still short and very messy like his father's. Harry got up and threw at pillow at his godfather who laughed and grabbed it while Harry went to shower then dress for the day in jeans, tee shirt and trainers. He came out grinning as he knew today he was going to get his things for school.

"So ready for school?" Sirius said grinning as they walked out of Harry's room and down the stairs.

"Yes, it's going to wicked fun!" Harry said grinning.

"Remember what I taught you?" Sirius said.

"Siri you better not be teaching him to prank!" Rita Black nee Skeeter said to her husband handing over their one year old son Phineas Regulus Black.

"I am not." Sirius said taking the brown haired gray eyed baby boy. "Just teaching him to live up to his mum and dad's names that is all."

"Hello Harry, happy birthday." Rita said smiling at him.

"Thank you aunt Rita." Harry said grinning.

A few years before Sirius had stopped what James crudely called "marathon dating" to settle down dating Rita Skeeter for two years before he got round to asking her to marry him. Harry liked her, she had been a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ but dissatisfied with how the paper was run she now wrote for and helped run the _Quibbler_ for Xenophilius Lovegood. She had helped turn the magazine into a respectable profitable paper. She was a ruthless reporter in a take no prisoners way and was not liked by a lot of people. That was fine by her, she spoke the truth and one could not fault her for doing what she believed was right.

Rita was a tall slender woman with blond hair and intense blue eyes behind diamond rimmed specials. She was clad in well fitted robes of magenta today and she had given up her long nails for short ones as she did not want to harm her son accidently. She was a good mother and strong wife keeping Sirius in line. In fact she had liked him for several years but had given up in dating him after a few years. For him to fulfill her dreams and ask her to marry him had made her so very happy. Now they had a son and she hoped for more children as well.

Harry realized he was a very lucky young man, many families in the Wizarding world of Britain were shattered. Many children were orphans being raised by grandparents or aunts and uncles. Many people were maimed and haunted by torture at the hands of either Voldemort or Wormtail. Harry had lost his grandmother when he was one and survived the killing curse. However he knew from his mother it was both a miracle and deeper magic than any wizard or witch normally could do.

In fact though Harriet Evans was a muggle she had invoked the mercies of God taking Harry's place in death so death would be satisfied and allow the babe to live. Harry knew full well his grandmother was the real heroine and he was eternally grateful for what she had done. However the Wizarding world did not want to accept a mer muggle could have the power to save a magical child so those in power who knew of the sacrifice swept it under the stairs as it were.

Harry had not been homeschooled, indeed it was rare for this generation to be homeschooled. Many wizards and witches either sent their children to magical primary schools or families like the Potters, Longbottoms and Weasleys sent their children to muggle primary schools for six years so they would know about the muggle world before they would go to Hogwarts. That was why Harry had gone to a small private primary in London where he had met his cousin Dudley Dursley. His cousin had started out school a fat bully but Harry and his friends, Ron, George and Fred Weasley and Neville Longbottom refused to let him be a bully. A kind of truce had been made between Harry and his cousin and they could speak civilly to each other but that was all. Harry supposed he would not see Dudley anymore as he was going to Hogwarts and he knew from his parents Dudley was going to Smeltings. He hoped he would see Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley as she had been a good friend as she went to the same private muggle primary as he did. Harry entered the dining room and took a seat after he hugged his mother and father.

"Good morning Harry dear, happy birthday." Lily said.

"Good morning son, eleven already." James said, "wonder what that could mean?"

"Dad!" Harry said, "I have to get my school things please?"

"Hmm, school things?" James said looking puzzled then at a glare from Lily, "yes well we will go after breakfast."

"Thank you dad!" Harry said grinning.

Harry had a great breakfast and afterwards he donned a set of plain navy robes over his muggle attire grinning as his father did the same. Sirius changed into Padfoot as he would help guard the little family. He was head of the CSU division at the Auror office and James had moved to the Magical Law Enforcement office. Lily did not work for the ministry, instead she had opened a very successful potions shop with Severus that sold the improvement on the Wolfsbane potion by Severus that came in chew form. Lily had come up with potions that helped deal better with the after effects of dark curses and hexes adding to the Potter fortune and making a once poor Severus very rich.

However today James, Lily and Harry would keep to a low profile while they did their shopping as Harry was very famous though he was not happy about that at all. Rose and Violet would stay home as this was Harry's time in Diagon alley, Lily would take them when Harry was in school to see the Weird Sisters. So they did not make a fuss as their brother got this time to himself with is parents.

James and Lily walked to the fireplace and Lily cast a pinch of floo powder on the fire and called out Diagon Alley. Harry was next and he came out stumbling only slightly. He made a face as Lily used her wand to get any soot off him just as his father came through. Harry grinned as he saw Ron, Neville and Hermione here with her parents. Diana and Greg Granger walked up and a short girl with lots of bushy brown hair largest front teeth ran up and gave Harry a large hug. Harry nearly fell over but returned the hug and greeted his other friends with a handshake.

Molly and Arthur had come alone with Ron so they could focus on him that day as Percy could handle the house and twins. Harry was picturing Percy tying up the twins and then going to his room to study. He had to stifle a grin at that thought as his parents took him out to the small alley behind the pub while his mother taped the third brick up second to the left above the trash bin and led them into the alley.

"So what would you like to get first?" Lily asked Harry.

"Wands please!" All four children said at once.

"Power first smart very smart." Mr. Granger said smiling. "Just what I would choose."

"Alright wands first it is." Arthur said looking to his wife for approval.

The children went to the wand shop and Hermione was up first and was the easiest fit. After two tries she came away with a vine wood wand with dragon heartstring as the core. Ron was next and he looked worried as he went through several wands before a 14 inch willow with one unicorn hair accepted him. It was Neville's turn, he had wanted to use his father's but his gran wisely told him he would need to master his own wand before he could use his fathers. After a short time a wand chose him cherry and unicorn hair. Finally it was Harry's turn and it took the longest of all the students. Wand after wand was put into his hand only to be taken back before finally his wand was found. Harry took the holly and phoenix feather wand into his hand and gold and red sparks came out of his wand.

"Interesting very interesting." Ollivander said then looking at the parents, "well yes a very good choice."

"I like it, it's brilliant, thank you sir." Harry said paying for his wand and going out to see his friends.

"What is interesting?" Lily asked Ollivander knowing he knew something about Harry's wand.

"I made the brother of that wand, it is the one that gave your son his scar." Ollivander said.

"Stupid bloody damn prophecy!" James snarled.

"James he is gone he is not coming back." Lily said in a tone that James was not to talk of this now. "Harry is safe, he is going to school now come, we have to get the rest of his things."

"Yes of course and here you are Mr. Ollivander." James said paying for Harry's wand.

He walked out to see Padfoot entertaining a small crowd dancing on fall four paws. James sighed, at least it was all four paws now not on two hind feet in the middle of muggle London. He remembered Lily stammering about her talented dog. Yet when Padfoot had turned to Sirius back at Potter manner he didn't think what he had done was funny after Lily was done with him. No he acted very dog-like when he was in dog form from then on. He could truthfully say he really hated stinging hexes.

At this time a tall man with long blond hair clean shaven noble features, cold gray eyes clad in black velvet trimmed robes came up This was Lucius Malfoy head of the powerful Malfoy family. He watched the dog with amusement and then saw Harry. His eyes went wide and he leaned on his cane and looked at the boy intently. He was about to mention the boy's name when he felt a wand at his throat, he did not need to turn to know who that wand belonged to. Lily protected her children very well and she of course saw him as a threat even if he had helped out in the war against Wormtail.

"Say who he is and you die here and now." Lily said calmly.

"I was just going to comment on your dog, he is very talented." Lucius said.

"Leave now, go to your son and stay away from ours." James said softly on his other side.

"Merlin I am on your side." Lucius hissed.

"Yea but if the dark lord came back?" James said coldly.

Lucius walked off and Harry turned to his parents, he had been too engrossed in Padfoot's antics to notice what went on. He went through Diagon alley getting his robes, cauldron and school supplies before he headed to the book store. Here he got his books and was even allowed to get _Curses and Counter-curses_ by Vindictus Viridian. His parents wanted him able to defend himself very well. He recalled all the muggle defense classes he had to take as they made him fast and would help in his magical learning as well.

He walked with his parents back to the Leaky Cauldron and invited his best friends again to his birthday party. Then he took the floo home with his parents and after putting his things neatly away in his room headed to the garden to play. He saw Remus there and he flopped down by him and saw a snake in the grass and started to speak to it.

_Hey what is your name?_ Harry asked the snake, _I have not seen you here before._

_Eh a leggy that can understand me, who are you?_ The snake asked.

_Harry Potter, what is your name?_

"Harry could you not do that right now?" Remus asked, "I know you have a gift but really how do I know you are not asking that fellow to pee on my leg or something?"

"Just asking his name that is all." Harry said _you better go my uncle gets a bit cranky around the full moon._

_Eh wolf-man is he? Well tell him I would curse the one who did that to him but I haven't any arms._

_Sure, bye._ Harry said as the snake slithered off, he turned over and looked up at Remus. "He said he would like to curse the one who made you a werewolf but he doesn't have any arms."

"Did he now, well that was very kind of him." Remus said then at the puzzled look on Harry's face, "what is it Harry?"

"Why do people think it is wrong to talk with snakes?" Harry asked.

"Same reason people are prejudice against your sister for being a Metamorphous or against your mother for being a muggleborn, it shows that they are ignoramuses."

"Yea I guess it does at that." Harry said.

Shortly after Harry had gone home after the killing curse had rebounded off him and tore apart Voldemort he had been playing in the garden and started to speak to a snake there. It was Remus who heard him first and being a dark creature once a month he was not upset. He had told James and Lily and James wanted to go at once to the headmaster but Lily refused to let him. She did not fully trust the headmaster and so instead of going to him they let things go for the time being. When Rose and Violet were born they were thrilled at Violet's gift and knew that she would suffer from prejudice as she grew.

It was then they started to work with Harry on his "gift" along with his sister, he learned to control his Parseltongue and helped his sister learn to control her shifting abilities. It was a cruel world that simultaneously scorned people like Violet and Harry and then insisted they work for the ministry when they got older without the honors given to others. Even in the Wizarding world there were humans lower than muggleborn, Parseltongue speakers and Metamorphous were only a few steps above a werewolf on Wolfsbane in the public eye.

Harry got up after a time to get ready for his party and dressed in his new green dress robes. At six his friends came and the party began in earnest. Harry had all his and his friends' favorite foods and desserts as he was a very good host and made sure everyone had what they wanted too. He had party favors for all and games with prizes. The children consumed vast quantities of sugar and the adults watched as the children ran around very hyper. Some of the children got into some fizzy soda and had to literally be scraped off the ceiling and it was a fine party for all concerned.

The party went on into the evening and Sirius along with Remus got the great idea to set off fireworks over the castle. Lily was torn between hexing them or enjoying the show. Her enjoying the show won out until James and Sirius got on their brooms and threw fireworks off them. Her yells nearly drowned out Rita's as both women ordered the men down if they valued certain body parts. Finally the party wound down and everyone went home leaving a very tired but happy pre-teen.

"So Harry have a good birthday?" James asked coming into his room as Harry was getting into bed.

"Yes dad it was brilliant!" Harry said beaming.

"I have something for you, don't let your mum see it." James said taking out a small thin package. "Here you will need this in school, but only for emergencies I find you get caught using it for anything like pranks or sneaking around the school I take it back."

"Cool your cloak?" Harry asked taking the silvery cloak from the bag. "Thank you!"

"Use it wisely Harry." James said.

"I will I promise." Harry said.

James left and Harry lay back on his pillows thinking on what a wonderful birthday he had had. He had got lots of gifts, a new Nimbus 2000 he could use at home but as a first year he was not allowed a broom at school so it would stay at home. He had a brown leather satchel with an extending charm on it for all his books and supplies, lots of sweets and joke products along with more books on defense and potions he could pour over. He put his invisibility cloak into his new bag in a side pocket, turned off the light and despite the fact he was looking forward to school and a month seemed so far away he fell fast asleep wondering what adventures awaited him at school.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_All the wands that the children picked are cannon but some are given a bit earlier than in cannon here. The parents going with one child is a tradition I came up with myself as it is a special time the first time and so the parents of more than one child can focus on the first year child. As Sirius did not go to Azkaban he is in more of a normal mind set, so having him marry would be a natural course of things as he would want to produce an heir. Having him marry Rita was no mistake, he is an Animagmus as is she. As for Remus not freaking out at Harry being a Parseltongue, why would he? He is a dark creature once a month, a Parseltongue can be a good thing. Even though Lily does not trust Dumbledore this is not a Dumbledore bashing fic at all. _

_Oh and thanks to putsomethingin for finding a mistake I had made! Harriet Evans is of course not a Potter as I had accidently put in. Thanks again to putsomethingin!_


	4. The Welcoming Feast and the Sorting

Chapter Four: The Welcoming Feast and the Sorting:

The trip to Hogwarts on the train was mostly uneventful for Harry. He sat in a compartment with Ron, Neville and Hermione playing exploding snap, wondering what they had to do when they were sorted and talking about what Hogwarts would be like. An hour after the lunch trolley came by Draco Malfoy came to see Harry. Harry had tried to invite Draco in to sit with him and his friends but Draco refused to sit with what he called a blood traitor and a muggleborn. After he left Ron said his father was not a nice person and Draco seemed to be turning out just like him.

Besides this the train ride was fun but uneventful, as they got close to end of the ride the children pulled their school robes over their muggle clothes. Ron's and Harry's robes were a bit long nearly dragging the floor, but as they were in a growth spurt it was easier to get them longer robes that would last more than one year. Their parents may have money but it they were frugal and careful with their money as many families were. All the children had new books, wands and supplies and had enough money for lots of sweets on the train.

The children put their pets into their cages or baskets, made sure their trunks were ready to be taken to the school and when the train finally pulled into the station they got off the train and were called by Hagrid. He was a tall large man standing eight feet high with long wild black hair and beard. He was clad in a large moleskin coat with lots of pockets over a red vest, leather breeches and heavy dragonskin boots. He had a lantern and led the first year to several boats. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville got into one boat and the boat headed off to the castle.

Harry looked up at his first view of the castle in person and gasped, it was magnificent. Over the centuries it had undergone changes and enlargements to its current size, a size it had been for over three hundred years. Windows showed a warm welcoming light and Harry grinned, finally he was going to Hogwarts where he would learn to be a full-fledged wizard! They went under a small arch to a sandy beach, got out and climbed up a long set of stairs to the doors of the school. Hagrid knocked on the door and McGonagall answered it looking down at the small first years before her.

"Evening Professor I brought the first years." Hagrid said.

"Thank you," McGonagall said turning to the students, "I am professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor one of the houses here. The other houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Soon you will be sorted into the house you will spend the next seven years with, you will wait here."

"Wonder what spell we will have to use?" Hermione said as they were left in a small room off the great hall.

"I was told we have a troll to wrestle." Ron said.

"No, bet our names are drawn from a house cup or something." Neville said.

"Uncle, er professor Lupin said we had to go through an obstacle of some sort." Harry said.

They waited a few minutes and the headmistress came back and led the students into the great hall. Harry looked around at the large room, from the four house tables to the large head table draped with a white cloth that had the Hogwarts crest on it. He saw the headmaster in his large chair with the professors on either side of him. Over the tables were hundreds of floating no-drip candles and high overhead was the enchanted ceiling.

Despite spending so much time in the magical world and having read _Hogwarts a History_ several times and having seen photos of the school Harry felt as if he had stepped back in time to the middle ages. He was led with the rest of his year to the front of the hall and stood while McGonagall explained the sorting hat. Harry was going to kill a certain uncle professor or not, an obstacle, he could not believe uncle Remy had said he had to go through an obstacle! By all the saints Harry would prank his uncle good! The hat opened his, its mouth and began to sing and Harry blinked, he recognized the tune from one of Remus's records as "Modern Major General" from "the Pirates of Penzance".

"_When Hogwarts' founders Snuffed It at the start of the millennium,_

_Their rivalries and foibles didn't cross the Lethe's banks with them;_

_For Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Bequeathed me their authority to pick the House you're suited for._

"_Let other schools set entry tests and quiz your personality,_

_A __Sorting Hat__ gets access to your innermost reality._

_Your aptitudes and certitudes and psychoanalytical_

_Complexities will indicate which path will prove so critical._

"_Now Gryffindors are fêted for persistent feats of bravery,_

_And Righting every Wrong from Third-World Debt to House-elf Slavery._

_They'll throw you in the thick of fine adventures that should not missed_

_If you can stick their heartiness and aren't too individualist._

"_The Hufflepuffs are loyal, fair, hardworking and meticulous,_

_Which makes up for the fact that Helga's surname was ridiculous._

_You'd never cheat or take short cuts for laziness is criminal,_

_An excellent philosophy when praise you win is minimal._

"_The wise Rowena Ravenclaw creamed off the intellectual,_

_The scholarly, the witty and profoundly ineffectual,_

_Whose credo __"Cogitamus ergo sumus"__ makes the best hot air -_

_And if you didn't get all that, don't panic, I won't put you there._

"_The virtues of the Serpent's house are swathed in deepest mystery, _

_But only slaves to simpleness would shun its chequered history, _

_With drive that sends you far in life and calculating brilliance- _

_A Slytherin, for good or ill, will make the greatest diff-er-ence. _

"_But now my tender audience I'm sure that you have heard enough_

_Of Slytherin and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,_

_My job's to get you Sorted and I'll brook no bribes or threats or tears,_

_Just put me on and trust me – I've been doing this a thousand years."_

Harry wanted to laugh and he very nearly did so but realized this was a very serious ceremony yet the hat had a wicked since of humor. He watched as his year was sorted, he watched as some went to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Slytherin or Hufflepuff. He was not too surprised when Hermione went to Ravenclaw beaming, Neville ended up in Gryffindor and Draco of course got his wish right away as he so wanted to be in Slytherin. Harry did not dislike Slytherin but he was not sure he would like being in the same house as Draco. He was trying not to dislike the boy but he was clearly a bully in the making and Harry knew to watch himself around the boy. Finally it was his turn and he took a seat and the hat was placed on his head. At once he heard a small voice and nearly jumped.

"Hmm I have been waiting for you Mr. Potter." The hat said in his ear.

"You have sir?" Harry said feeling nervous.

"Oh yes, now where to put you, hmm let's see."

"Why not Slytherin the reactions from my family would be priceless." Harry replied.

"Oh you would do well there but no, hmm Ravenclaw perhaps?"

"Or Hufflepuff, that is a good house too." Harry said a bit cheekily getting the hat to chuckle.

"Cheeky one aren't you, well you could fit into any house equally well, say hello to your mother for me and one more thing."

"Yes sir?" Harry said.

"There will be many who will shutter at this but better be GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted.

Harry got up and put the hat on the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat by Neville grinning. He watched as the rest of the sorting went on and Ron ended up in Gryffindor and took a seat next to Harry. Harry was getting very hungry as lunch was a long time ago and watched as the headmaster got up and told them that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden to everyone and anyone who did not wish to die a painful death would stay off the third floor.

Harry thought it strange but forgot about it as dinner appeared on the plates and he started to eat. He ate his fill which was quite a lot then sleepily he was led with his fellow first years up several flights of stairs to a painting of a fat lady in a long flowing pink gown. Here McGonagall went over the rules and once done Harry was led to his room with Ron Neville and two other first years, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Harry changed into his pajamas and crawled into his four poster bed with its deep red bed curtains and soon was fast asleep dreaming pleasant dreams.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As soon as Severus had thoroughly briefed his first years he headed to the staff room and took a seat by the fire putting his boots up on the table and thinking. The last years had been uneventful, he had taught and made potions for the school and thanks to Dobby had more free time than ever before. He used it wisely and wrote new texts for potions from year one all the way through year five and the advanced potions books for those students going onto their NEWT program. Quirrell was teaching history, it was really not funny that Remus's condition had transferred the curse on the defense job over to the history job as Remus was a cursed being. Every year a new history teacher had to be brought in, but that had to be dealt with. McGonagall came in and took a seat glaring at the fact Severus had his boots on the table.

"So you got the golden boy." Severus sneered.

"Oh yes and you got the spoiled heir of Lucius Malfoy." McGonagall replied.

"Yes but that brat will not get away with anything, I fear what Potter will get up to." Severus said, "with him and the Weasley twins in school this will be a very interesting seven years, if I survive that long."

"Don't try to pretend you don't like the boys." McGonagall said a smile on her face. "I know you too well for that, besides Lily will not let Harry get away with much of anything."

"They are Gryffindors, and your lovely little cubs get into more trouble than my little snakes." Severus said a smile playing at his lips. "I have had seven years of the inner house cup."

"That will change this year Severus." Remus said walking in lazily blocking the knife headed at his head from Severus's hand turning it into a harmless paper airplane. "I see kill your werewolf just because he speaks the truth."

"I loathe you." Severus said softly. "Besides don't you belong to James?"

"Yes I do, but you take care of me too you know." Remus said smiling, "I liked the song this year, you did a great job."

"Remus don't encourage him!" McGonagall said.

"Point, but at least I do not have my godson here like someone in this room."

"You have Potter though." Severus replied.

"Yes but he knows to behave with me around." Remus said, "he knows I will tell Lily if he does not behave."

"Well let's hope this year is a nice normal year." Severus said.

"Hear hear." Remus said.

"I can only hope." McGonagall added.

Severus summoned a goblet and bottle of blood red elf made wine, poured himself a goblet and sipped at it as he realized that he was going to have a few interesting years with Harry at the school. If the headmaster would keep to himself and not bother the boy things would go well. However he had a problem with meddling and though a good wizard and man it was a fault he had a hard time giving up. Severus hoped for the headmaster's sake he had learned from Lily last time he had tried to meddle, if not he feared he was going to have to brew a year's worth of calming draughts for the headmaster.

Severus had never married, not he oh it was not because he wished for Lily no he chose the solitary life because it suit him just fine. Besides he was the reluctant right hand man of one Albus Dumbledore a man he respected but in no way trusted. He had promised Lily to protect her son until Voldemort was destroyed and he would honor that vow. His having a family he reasoned would just distract him from protecting his secret ward.

Severus was wealthy now, a far cry from growing up as poor as he had. His father a though a strict God fearing man did not hate his son or abuse him for what he was. He reasoned there was a reason his son had powers like he did. Severus grew up poor but loved, many of his friends from the hard streets were beaten and very nearly starved as their mothers and fathers drank away their pay or their government checks. Though his father was strict and did spank or even box his ears he was treated as well as his parents could as poor as they were.

He had gone to the local muggle primary and as a small smart boy he was a target for the bigger boys who had thought they had a "Nancy boy" on their hands. Thanks to his father Severus was able to quickly teach those boys he was no pushover. He was a far cry from that poor boy clad in patched hand-me-down clothing. His robes were of the finest wool and his boots were of the best dragonskin. The clothing he wore under his robes was just as good as his robes, breeches and shirts in good broadcloth and warm woolen tunics.

He owned three houses now too, Spinners end which he was waiting to sell once the muggle market got good enough, the Shrieking shack which he had fixed up and turned into a nice place to stay, though behind wards that showed a dilapidated haunted looking place on the outside and a "cottage" in the middle of England in a forested area of the Peak District. It was a two story home with a parlor, dining room, library, kitchen, bathroom and potions lab on this floor. On the floor above were a master suite with bathroom with three more bedrooms and one more bathroom. It was a charming stone and tile roofed structure and was far off any muggle road deep in a magical oasis among the mundane muggle world. Here Severus felt most at home and went there every summer to study and continue his research and work far from the school and the dunderheaded students he had to teach.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_The sorting song is most defiantly not mine. It belongs to __Textualsphinx__ and a lovely fiction called __A Decoding of the Heart - Severus' Sorting song. I could not have done this without her). As with her fiction the sorting hat did not write the song, Severus Snape did. As to what McGonagall said, do you really think it will be a peaceful year? No not at all, not at all indeed as Harry Potter is now in school and the stone is in the school too._

_As for Remus "belonging" to someone, he is not owned like a slave rather he has an Alpha. His Alpha is James even though James is not a canine Animagmus like Sirius and Severus. A werewolf needs a powerful human to bond to as they do not dare take the role of Alpha themselves except among their own kind. To do that in human settings could cause the werewolf to go feral and not be able to control the wolf within._

_Oh and one more thing, do please review! Let me know what you think!_


	5. Potions Classes and Brooms

Chapter Five: Potions Classes and Brooms:

The first week of school Harry thought had been simply brilliant. The headmaster with the governors of the school (Augusta Longbottom was one along with Lucius Malfoy) agreed that the school had to become united. In that regard all houses took classes together, so Harry found himself taking classes with Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Hermione Granger to the delight of the boys was in most of their classes as she was Ravenclaw. With her normally were Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. For Hufflepuff in most of their classes were Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Dean Thomas.

Finally there was Slytherin with Draco Malfoy, his body guards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Then there came Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Having all four houses in the same classes like this helped keep the rivalry down between Gryffindor and Slytherin much to the sanity and temperaments of certain professors in the school. Harry was headed down to potions happily as he loved to make potions, Neville looked a bit green as he was not so good at any potions he had made before school.

"I am going to love potions." Harry said.

"Yea but professor Snape is teaching it." Ron said, "heard he is wicked mean."

"Well he is a potions master, my mum can get the same way if a potion is not made right." Harry replied.

"He is going to hate me." Neville said miserably.

"Don't beat yourself up, you will do fine." Hermione said soothingly to him.

"Yea if not Hermione will just outshine us all." Ron said.

"Well I am Ravenclaw I am supposed to outshine you Ron." Hermione shot at Ron. "I don't have an empty head like someone here."

"We better go in." Harry said heading off a row with his two good friends.

They walked into the classroom and Harry grinned when Hermione took a seat at their table so that Parvati could sit with her sister. Neville looked a little relieved and Ron rolled his eyes getting Hermione to nearly hit him. Ron was a smart boy but he loved to rile up Hermione any way he could, he thought it was funny. Having friends his own age who even helped him in pranking his older brothers and being able to be known just as Ron had helped him build confidence in a few short years. At this age Hermione was just a friend and none of the boys could see dating anyone.

Before there was a row Snape came into the classroom and walked to the front of the class his heavy outer academic robes bellowing around him. He took role, noted the students then stood in front of his desk looking out over the students here.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He began. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" He looked at Harry, "ah Harry Potter our new celebrity, tell me Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up but Snape ignored her.

"Um a sleeping drought sir, the drought of living death, like the one used on sleeping beauty sir?" Harry said innocently.

"I see, I seem to have started too easy, tell me what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir, and another name, is, um" Harry saw Hermione practically out of her seat her had in the air.  
"Miss Granger I am aware that as a Ravenclaw you know that answer, but let's have another of your less bright classmates answer shall we?" Snape said getting Hermione to blush and Ron to glare at Snape."I am waiting Mr. Potter what is another name?"

"Aconite sir." Harry said softly.

"Mr. Weasley let's see if you have any of your brothers' brains." Snape said to Ron. "Tell me what would you do if I asked for a beazor?"

"I would ah look for the stone from the stomach of a goat and um it's used for antidote for poison sir?" Ron said.

"Good, Mr. Longbottom what would I use Dittany for?"

"To make a healing potion sir." Neville said without hesitation.

"What is the difference between Devil's Snare and Flitterbloom?" Even Hermione looked puzzled but Neville's face brightened at the question.

"The best way to detect which is which sir is to put a flame by it and see if it shrinks back." Neville said. "You can also put a bit of fresh mint by it and if it turns a bit red then you got Devil's Snare but that only works if the plant is in the light say on a table or something sir."

"I see, very well so you can answer some questions and think you can start brewing potions do you?" Snape said, "you will not be making potions today. I have no desire to fill out forms to the ministry detailing why I allowed first years to brew without proper safety training. Take out your quills and pay attention!"

The next hour was all about the most common reaction that causes explosions in potions and the going over the magical elemental chart of the most basic plants. Snape even showed drawings of what happened when a potion went wrong. Severus had added much needed changes in potions classes, rationalizing that while the children could be healed quickly it was far better to not put them in danger in the first place. It was a logical way to think, a way that the magical world had not thought for centuries perhaps ever. However more and more muggleborn and half bloods were entering the ranks of the ministry here in England and all over Europe and they brought new ideas many very good few bad for the magical world. Finally the bell rang and the children put their books away and headed for lunch and then a nice afternoon of flying practice.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Later that day out on the lawn of the school half of Harry's class was gathered for flying practice. He stood by Hermione who had a smug look on her face. She knew how to fly as Harry had taught her and Neville how to fly and Malfoy who was sneering at Hermione was in for a surprise. Madam Hooch gave her instructions and watched as all twenty children called their brooms up without incident. So far this was going well and she hoped it would continue that way. She had them mount their brooms and on her whistle she had them take off. Hermione flew by Draco slowly and with grace causing him to gape at her, how could she know how to fly? She was acting as if she had been flying for a long time and in fact she had been for two years by now. Finally the children landed and madam Hooch was very pleased, so much so she would allow the students a bit of a treat.

"Well you all have done so well, you may fly freely with in the area set by the blue bound mark," with a flick of her wrist a bright blue line enclosed the space. "Do not go outside the border!"

"So how did a muggleborn like you learn to fly so well?" Draco demanded of Hermione.

"I taught her that is how." Harry said simply, "we have been friends for ages now."

"Yea well I am the best flyer here, I once went up against a helicopter!" Draco said.

"Really?" Harry said, "I was taught to fly by my father and godfather!"

"Watch this!" Draco said.

He took off and started some very neat tricks, Harry took off and not only did the same tricks but surpassed Draco. The other students were watching as the two boys did everything to out fly the other, they dove, ducked spiraled and looped faster and faster and then they did what madam Hooch had told them not to. They went outside the boundary and flew over the castle and down into the green common area.

Lucius Malfoy just happened to be at the school (he was a governor of the school after all) along with Sirius Black who had been a guest speaker in one of Remus's classes. Both men saw each other and had drawn wands when the saw two boys on broomsticks flying at them. They flattened themselves as the boys flew over head and Sirius saw one of the boys was his godson and the other was Lucius' son! Both men stood and watched in horror as the boys were getting close to an arch that they just could not have the skills to fly through at this age. Yet they did and flew over the castle back to the waiting and now furious madam Hooch.

"Did you teach him how to do that?" Lucius asked Sirius.

"No you teach Draco to fly like that?" Sirius replied.

"No, ah yes this means war you realize that of course?" Lucius said, "no way will they be punished."

"Yea, I know, if I know Minerva she will put Harry on the team right away."

"Severus will counter that." Lucius said.

The two men were both of the calculating sort, Sirius's bravery may have put him unwillingly into Gryffindor (a place, a house he had grown to love) but he was as cunning as any Slytherin. Lucius tapped his snake headed cane on the flagstones and invited Sirius for a drink in Hogsmeade. Sirius went with him sure he would be paying for the drinks. Lucius was like that at times but Sirius could not really hate him, not after what he had done in helping out with getting rid of Wormtail. He knew things were about to get interesting at school and he was going to enjoy seeing just how fun this was going to get for all concerned.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus walked into the staffroom after dinner and took a seat and took up a magazine. He only had a few minutes to wait for McGonagall to come into the room and break the news of her golden boy and his new position. Then he would give his news to her right after, this would be fun, how could he have known that one of his little first year snakes was as good as he was at flying? McGonagall came in and took a seat across from him and summoned a cup of tea looking over at Severus primly. He kept the smirk off his features but did put his elbows on the armrests of the chair, steepled his fingers and looked up at McGonagall.

"I found a new seeker." McGonagall said smiling faintly.

"Ah so instead of punishing the boy you rewarded him for that stunt of his?" Severus asked.

"Yes I needed a seeker and Harry is very talented." McGonagall replied.

"That is great news, I too have a new seeker, young talented name of Draco Malfoy." Severus said smirking at her look of surprise. "Oh yes the way he flew, of course I told him after I gave him a weeks detention and a trip over my knee mind you."

"Lily will have a few words to say about Harry's flying." McGonagall said.

"Poor boy, that is worse than what was done to Draco." Severus said, "I love Lily, she keeps that boy from being too spoiled."

"She does indeed." Severus said, "otherwise we would have James Potter junior on our hands in school, James told me he was sorry and agrees with me now."

"She did make him the man he is today."

"Yes I would agree with that, I still don't like a certain werewolf though." This as Remus came in and made a rude sign at Severus. "Do that again and I will hex you until you howl for mercy."

"I might get turned on by that Severus." Remus said.

"That does not work anymore Lupin, I know you are not inclined that way." Severus said.

"No but a certain author by the name of Gilroy Lockhart is." Remus smirked. "As is the headmaster…."

"Yes did you have to say that?" Severus snarled.

"Stop it you two, or you will both be in detention as I am deputy head of this school!" McGonagall said.

The men stopped their bantering and Severus conjured himself a cup of tea while Remus got a cup of hot cocoa. This was proving to be an interesting year so far and had started with two young first years ending up as seekers on their house teams respectively. Hopefully the year would not be too eventful, well no more than two of the youngest seekers in over an hundred years of course.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Again I went with a different approach to classes here. To unite the school the houses take classes together, not two and two but all four. That is how Hermione will have classes with Harry, Ron and Neville. Then there is Draco, he can fly and his little stunt got him on his team. So that means two first year seekers, let the fun began! Oh and no there will be no slash, Remus was joking trying to rile up Severus as neither are gay!_

_Remember reviews are non-fattening and are needed to keep this going!_


	6. Halloween Feast

Chapter Six: Halloween Feast:

Harry could not believe that he had been at Hogwarts two months already and it was Halloween. It was a bittersweet day for him, on one had he was alive and had his parents and Voldemort was gone but on the other he had lost his grandmother to that murderer. He knew of course that Voldemort would be back, his parents had told him the prophecy about him and Voldemort. His mother had cautioned him that like all prophecies it should be viewed more as a warning not as what had to be.

She would know as Harry knew she had the power of a seer and could see how things could be in the future. Of course it was not a gift that let her see all and know all but it did help her find out key things. One day he would know of how she had used it to figure out that Voldemort had made six Horcruxes and how a piece of Voldemort's soul had been taken from him in an exorcism when he was a young boy.

A recent warning had been delivered first to Severus who then had told the headmaster and of course in secret Harry. Harry wished Severus did not have to hide his relationship with him and his family like he did but even at his age Harry knew Severus was a spy and would one day have to go back and spy for Voldemort. That is if Voldemort came back. Harry hated it as he could feel the hurt in his parent's friend and so he had done all he could to help his professor by studying as hard as he could and doing well in class.

He knew how deeply Severus cared not only about him but about all the students, most particularly those of his house. That was to be expected, as head of Slytherin he became like a parent to his students and a bond was formed to what protect them. The stern cold demeanor that Snape showed to the world was part upbringing as he was raised in a strict but loving home and part spy mode as Harry liked to call it.

The warning that had been delivered was about Quirrell, he had according to the professors here always been a bit strange but had come back from his year off of teaching distracted and fearful. His sense of style rivaled that of the headmaster and always had Harry was told. He had for years worn a purple turban he said had been given to him by some African prince but everyone believed it was because he was vain and had gone prematurely bald. His inner robes were high collared buttoned ones in somber colors like navy blue, dark green or red and he would wear over them academic robes that swept the floor in lighter colors that had protective ruins and symbols on them.

Yet it was not his wreath of garlic but his sliver buttons and sliver thread woven into the fabric of his outer robes that made Remus refuse to sit anywhere near him as he could not tolerate silver at all. So Remus could not see what was off about the professor and it was up to the other professors to do so. The warning had the professors and staff watching over Harry more than ever and at every game Harry had played so far Severus had his house elf Dobby keep a close watch.

"Harry how can you study like that?" Hermione asked snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't studying." Harry said not moving from the upside down position he was hanging from a low branch, "thinking really."

"You think, that is a new one." Neville said ducking as Harry threw a stick at him.

"My mum's warning." Harry said.

"Oh about Quirrell?" Ron said.

"Ron you are not suppose to mention names even here!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh go to the library and stick your nose in a book." Ron growled adding "ow bloody hell!" As Hermione got him with a stinging hex, "that hurt!"

"Good you deserved it!" She snapped.

"So you notice anything stranger about him lately?" Neville asked heading off yet another row between Ron and Hermione. "Like how he keeps going around the third floor corridor?"

"He does?" Harry asked surprised, "even when I got lost earlier this year I managed to stay away from that area."

"Dumbledore put up wards to keep students from even getting in there." Hermione said, "Dobby told me, I get along with him well, just wish house elves were treated better. "

"You should have seen them before the Treaty of Silver City." Neville replied.

"Oh yes I read about that, Silver City is a town in Iowa in the United States of America!" Hermione said primly.

"Anything you do not know?" Ron muttered.

"How to get you to shut it apparently." Hermione shot back.

"House elves were slaves from what my mum told me." Harry said, "as Wormtail was getting quite a few non human followers the treaty was made that all sentient creatures would be give basic rights, such as no slavery rights to trials for crimes that sort of thing."

"House elves were not even allowed clothes." Ron said. "Had to make due with towels or pillowcases."

"How dreadful!" Hermione said looking shocked, "but they are not treated that way now."

"No, they are treated just as Dobby is." Harry replied.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked Hermione as she got up.

"I have to meet Mandy and Padma, they said they wanted to help me get ready for the feast." Hermione said.

She left to get ready and the boys wondered what she would dress up as. Once long ago, before most witches, wizards and indeed muggle Britain had become Christian they followed a mostly peaceful pagan religion called Druidism. One of the main holidays was Samhain a holiday designed for the end of summer and the death of the old year. It had undergone many changes with the passing of the ages and by the time the Christians came along it was no longer celebrated by most of the magical or muggle worlds. Instead the day was known as all saints day or all hallows day. The day before as hallows day eve or shorten to Halloween.

On Halloween the tradition to dress up as animals, skeletons and demons or devils had been brought back to Hogwarts after five hundred years of being absent. For those who wished after the feast a midnight mass would be held in the chapel to honor the dead and the saints. For those few that held to the Druid faith they would be allowed into the Forbidden forest to the annual goat sacrifice with the head Druid Aberforth Dumbledore presiding.

Harry went down to the feast with Ron and Neville all three clad as pirates in honor of the Marauders who Harry knew to be his father, godfather and honorary uncle. They met Fred and George outside the common room who were dressed as pirates as well and headed down to the feast. They got a shock as they saw the Slytherin house had a theme, the whole house was in real armor charmed to fit them over tunics and hose for the boys and long gowns for the girls. Even Severus had dressed up but in a completely sinister way, he had black armor on under black robes with a silver snake on the front of them. He had a sword at his side and shield at his back in black, the shield looked as if it had blood on it, if Harry did not know he was a good man he would have been terrified of him.

McGonagall was clad in her highland best, Sprout was clad in a gown that looked as if it were covered in leaves of all colors and Flitwick looked nearly as terrifying as Severus in his own armor with blue and bronze robes. Hermione came into the hall with her friends Padma and Mandy, all three girls clad in stunning gowns with fairy wings on the back.

The hall was richly decorated with floating carved pumpkins, skeletons along the wall and of course the ghosts floating in and out over the tables. Severus had a treat in store for everyone as he had got the members of the headless hunt to come perform for them. Harry took a seat by Ron and started to dig into the food. He loved the food here, he could have whatever he wanted on feast days and he made the most of it. He ate until he was about to burst and once the feast was done the tables were drawn back for the entertainment of the evening which started out with several talented students singing. The peace of the evening was interrupted by Quirrell running into the room deathly pale, screaming there was a troll loose and passing out at once. Before the students could move or speak there was a sound of several small explosions and after a couple of minutes a dwarf (a true dwarf not human dwarf like Flitwick) in full armor swaggered in with an AK-47 over his shoulder (dwarves are small but very strong for their size) smiling.

"Am I to understand you took care of the troll?" Dumbledore asked the dwarf.

"Yes sir, finest armor piercing rounds to be had for this beauty." The dwarf replied, "works much better than a wand sir."

"I see, well thank you Gimlet." Dumbledore said.

"You go back to the celebrations, we dwarves have everything under control sirs madams." He bowed and walked out and the entertainment went on as before.

Dumbledore sat back and was in deep thought, he was not sure about all the changes taking place. It was not that he did not like protecting the students, he did but old ways and old prejudices were hard to leave behind. Though he had always been very good to the house elf staff he had never tried to free them, believing they were happier as slaves. It was wizards like him who had ignored the dwarves and had excluded them from much of the magical world using them odd jobs or making a mockery of them. It was not fully intentional but they had been left out of things for far too long.

Then there was the case of Harry Potter, he had a destiny to fill and Dumbledore just hoped his parents were not holding him back. He was not evil in how he felt just misguided as he had never really had a normal family upbringing having an insane sister to take care of. Top that with old fashioned Victorian era attitudes and ways of thinking and Dumbledore was a bit out of touch, and deep down he knew it and was not very happy with himself about that fact.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A few days later Severus had a visitor, he really was not surprised as Lucius had been a spy in the last war and had only joined Voldemort to take him down. He had done so as he saw him as a treat to the natural order of things and slowly he had changed, unlike Severus he was not really as deeply into the dark arts as his friend. True he found them fascinating but Severus seemed to thrive on them and it could unnerve Lucius as he knew that if his friend did not have a conscious he could have become a dark lord himself.

He had seen the power in the boy that first time he laid eyes on him and half blood or not he had taken him under his wing. He had helped groom and train the boy to his greatness even after leaving Hogwarts. Lucius had joined Voldemort for power, that he would not deny he loved power and craved it and had fallen for the lies of a very evil and powerful dark lord. He had recruited Severus himself, presented him to Voldemort who had taken one look at the boy and put him into his innermost rank at once.

Lucius knew what it was that had made him turn, it was the fateful day that Voldemort had ordered an attack on Fabian and Gideon Prewett, two leading Aurors. They were at a party with several families when the attack happened and they fought like heroes saving everyone they could but in the end they went down, side by side fighting to the death.

It was after that showed Lucius what a monster Voldemort was, it wasn't enough that the two Aurors had died, no their families had to die too. Death eaters managed to find Gideon's wife and children, they were drug before Voldemort and Lucius had watched with horror as Bellatrix first tortured them with her favorite curse then MacNair had stepped forward and with his ax slaughtered the children before their mother. As the last act of depravity Voldemort had used the killing curse on the mother and left them dead then gave the bodies to Grayback and his band of werewolves. It was that last act that made Lucius go to Dumbledore and tell him he wished to be a spy for him, telling him of the horrors he had seen and Dumbledore had taken him in willingly.

Severus was a different case altogether, though he had turned as well he loved the dark arts more than Lucius himself who had grown up around them. They seemed to make Severus alive and whole and it sometimes scared Lucius though he would not show it. It was good that Severus was bound to Lily Potter, muggleborn she may be but she was powerful in her own right. Severus was nearly matched in power with the dark lord, that was why he was the dark lord's shadow, his most trusted and in time that would lead to the destruction of the dark lord.

He had turned because he did have a heart. He could love and had shown that when he had warned the Potters no Lily of what Voldemort was planning. It had taken a bit longer for him to come around and even then he still would not give up the dark arts, he loved them and they called to him. It was good the headmaster would not let him teach defense against the dark arts though that did not stop Severus from reading books out of the darkest part of the restricted section of the library.

"Why are you here?" Severus asked Lucius leaning back in his comfortable black leather chair. "Making sure I am behaving myself? Being a good little boy?"

"I know you are behaving as for being good I do not have hopes for you in that." Lucius said getting Severus to smirk.

"Yes well you are not as good as you pretend to be either Lucius, you wish power, only fitting for a pureblood lord as yourself." Severus conjured himself some tea and sipped at it looking over at his friend. "Yet you did turn for the right reasons."

"He cared nothing for our world, only himself." Lucius said, "a half blood like you no less and he had us believe he was not."

"Yes he lied to you but I have not." Severus said eyes glinting, "I am exactly as you see me, dark half blood but powerful and not afraid to kill wither for mercy or defense or revenge."

"Since you speak so truthfully and we are truthful to each other, if there were a way to bring him back would you?" Lucius asked.

"No, why would I?" Severus asked, "our world is better without him."

"As I thought." Lucius replied, "that is good then."

"If that is all my brother in deception you may rest well knowing I will protect your son and do not intend on being the next dark lord."

"Am I that easy to read?" Lucius said smiling, "you want to understand the dark arts but not be a dark lord yourself."

"Because I wish to learn not rule." Severus replied. "Now if that is all you came to speak of go, you are annoying me and I will curse you if you continue."

"You will come for Christmas this year will you not?" Lucius asked.

"Yes of course, I look forward to seeing Narcissa."

"Good, I will see you later then." Lucius replied.

He headed out of the office his black traveling cloak swirling around him, he looked around and reached into the pockets of his cloak and took out what looked like a book. He went more pale than normal and his eyes dilated to the point that the gray was hardly seen. He made his way to the library and spoke to Madam Pince on a book he did not have and went to the section she pointed out. He picked up the copy of _The Tales of Beadle the Bard_ and put the book he had brought nearby. As soon as he left the book, in reality a diary he seemed to forget all about it. Taking the book he checked it out and headed up to the headmaster's office to complain about a book that showed compassion to muggles, people who had forced the magical community to go into hiding so long ago. He may have become a spy for the side of light but he still feared and hated muggles and that was not going to change anytime soon.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_There was no need to have the children tackle the troll here so I had the guards of the school do so. Dwarves are strong and nearly fearless creatures and putting them as the soldiers in charge of the school works nicely. As Trolls have a nice thick skin probably similar to armor the best way to get through them would be with an armor piercing round._

_As for how I portray Severus, he does like the dark arts, it is no secret in the books he does. He does not see them as evil but he does have a heart and does not wish to be a dark lord. JKR has not hinted at that as he did turn and fight against Voldemort. Though I see Lucius as a right bastard at times I do see him as a spy against Voldemort. He could easily pull it off without any one suspecting him. _

_As for an AK-47, I love these semi automatic rifles, I really do. I could have used just about anything else but hey a dwarf with an AK-47 just sounds cool to me. :)_

_As always reviews are all the pay I get. Please do review!_


	7. Dragons and Duels

Chapter Seven: Dragons and Duels:

Harry was enjoying the rest of the year even as it got colder than he ever remembered it back home. The snow more than made up for it and he enjoyed being out in the snow when he did not have to study playing in it and having a good time with his friends. He was out on such a day when Padfoot came trudging through the snow just as Severus was coming back from Hogsmeade. Harry bit his lip as he knew what was about to happen, oh he knew Severus would never transform in front of students to Shadow. In fact very few people even knew he was an Animagmus as he was a spy and it was for that reason he had ever become one in the first place.

Severus had an evil look in his eyes, normally he was not one to do a prank but Sirius/ Padfoot had it coming. Padfoot ran under the beech tree that he had stat with four friends long ago and Severus with a flick of his wand dropped a load of snow on top of him. Harry stared his jaw had dropped and he tried his best not to laugh as Padfoot fought his way out of the snow and shook it off.

The dog looked up at Severus and morphed at once into Sirius who shook the rest of the snow off his cloak. He had his wand out and cast several spells at Severus in rapid fashion and Severus countered easily. The battle was on and both men forgot that they were adults and that there were students about. Of course most of the students watching were terrified at the raw power of the adult wizards but Harry being used to this just watched to see how this would end.

It didn't end well for either man as McGonagall came out of the school her pointed hat slightly crooked and her cloak flying behind her. She had her wand out and had put up an impressive block of ice between the men and clearly she was not happy. Harry herded his friends away from the very upset head of Gryffindor and led them down the path to Hagrid's hut.

"I wanted to see what she did to professor Snape!" Ron said.

"We did promise to meet Hagrid." Harry replied. "Besides I do not wish to be around professor McGonagall when she is upset."

"Maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw like me." Hermione replied.

"No he is not smart enough." Neville said coming up to join them.

"Thanks and I thought you were my friend." Harry said.

"I am just teasing mate." Neville replied.

The four friends, still so close even with one of them in another house made their way to Hagrid's hut. They had become friends in the same private primary they had attended together and their friendship was growing stronger. Though Ron and Hermione fought more often than not they were still good friends despite all that. They came to the stone and thatched roofed hut and knocked on the solid wood door. A dog started to bark and snarl and a gruff voice said "back Fang" before the door opened and the biggest man any of the four had ever seen stood beaming down at him.

This was Hagrid the games keeper at Hogwarts and quite possibly the best person to consult on any magical creature around. He stood tall at eight feet tall and was a stocky swarthy man with long wild black hair, bushy beard and merry black eyes. He had a large mole skin coat with lots of pockets on over his buckskin breeches, red vest coat and heavy buckled brown dragon skin boots. He was a friendly sort and had tea with students like the four here nearly every day and to him it did not matter what house they were from, any child who needed an ear to confide in could come to him.

"Come on in, get out of the cold," Hagrid said then to the dog trying to jump at the children to play, "down Fang be good now!"

"Thank you Hagrid." Harry said walking into the hut, "for inviting us to tea."

"I have the herbs you wanted me to bring from professor Sprout." Neville said carefully handing over a bag.

"Thank you Neville." Hagrid said.

He ushered the children into the hut and Harry looked around smiling at the cozy space. There was an alcove for the large bed with a homemade quilt he was sure was from the professor ladies of the castle over the bed and tucked under it were several chests filled no doubt with Hagrid's most prized treasures. There was a comfortable armchair in Hagrid's size by the fireplace and a table with benches and one large chair set for tea waited for the children.

From the beams Harry could see hams and herbs and other things hanging making the space very homelike and as he sat he took a look at the large crossbow that had been made for Hagrid by dwarves that fit his large frame perfectly. The children sat down and Hagrid went about putting the tea and scones on the table. The scones were provided by the house elves who insisted on supplying Hagrid foodstuff as he was always helping them out along with any other magical creatures around Hogwarts.

"So how is school fer ye lot?" Hagrid asked.

"Great, I am learning so much!" Hermione said, "I love Hogwarts."

"I think she wants to marry the library sir." Ron said ducking as Hermione nearly hit him.

"Well she is very smart and good with books." Neville said, "I think Ron just chews on them."

"Oi that was not nice!" Ron said.

"You started it mate." Neville said taking a bite out of one of the soft buttery scones.

"What about you Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Well school is pretty much great sir." Harry said, "but I don't like the whispers behind my back. I mean well my gran saved me, why cannot the magical world see I did nothing and hail her as the heroine? I lived but her sacrifice saved us all."

"Well the world can be right cruel Harry, take me well you know what I am, I am sure yer parents told ye and not many do know." Hagrid said looking more thoughtful than normal. "Too many people are scare of what they don't know, take professor Lupin, he would not be allowed t' work if not fer all he did in the war."

"Um Hagrid what is that?" Harry asked looking over at the fireplace and seeing what looked like a perfect egg shaped stone."

"It's a dragon egg!" Ron said wide eyed.

Here Hagrid blushed as he had been caught, he knew the children have to tell on him but he really wanted to keep the egg then dragon when it hatched. He had a weakness for dangerous creature he explained he had bought the egg of a chap in the Hogshead inn. He had always wanted a dragon but dragons are not creatures that make good pets. Most dragons are the size of tigers, muggles had a tendency to exaggerate their actual size but not their ferocious nature.

Dragons had been hunted to near extinction by the muggles and it would not be for a few more years that a "fake" documentary on finding of frozen dragon mummy would be broadcast on American television. Non magical peoples believed dragons were myth and the magical world would like to keep things that way, which was why dragon breeding and dragon owning outside the sanctuaries was not legal. Ron was actually thoughtful for once and after a moment of thinking he came up with a very good idea.

"You know my brother Charlie is a dragon keeper in Romania." Ron said, "bet he would be willing to take care of this dragon."

"You cannot keep it Hagrid." Harry said, "but Charlie is good with dragons."

"Well if ye kin get a hold of him then yea that would be great!" Hagrid beamed.

"Who did you buy him off of?" Neville asked.

"Not sure the bloke had a hood over his face, we talked a bit he wanted to know about Fluffy." Hagrid said.

"Who is Fluffy?" Harry asked then putting things together, "is that what is in the third floor corridor and is that what hurt professor Snape?"

"Well Fluffy normally don't hurt no-one, not if ye play the right tune all three heads go to sleep…" Hagrid looked horrified at his words. "Forget I said that."

"Sure, look I will write my brother and we should be able to get the egg to him a day or two." Ron said.

It took a little more convincing to get Hagrid to agree to giving the egg over to Charlie. In the end he agreed and Ron sent the letter to his brother. The reply was enthusiastic with Charlie agreeing to a time to pick up the egg. On the appointed day the four friends headed down to Hagrid's hut and entered to see a stocky man with bright red hair, so many freckles he looked tanned clad in leather and dragonskin clothing.

He grinned at Ron and gave him a bear hug and turned to the egg in the fire place. He carefully took the egg out with special tongs and put it in a box that was magically heated on the inside and then sat down on Hagrid's insistence and had tea with him. He had the four children and Hagrid laughing at some of the thing he had been doing. Finally he had to head back to Romania and he used the floo to get back promising to come for Christmas. The four friends bid Hagrid fair well and headed back to the castle before it got dark.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next few weeks went by in a blur, Christmas came and went and Harry spent it with his family his sisters pestering him about the school until their mother told them to let him relax. He saw his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley like every year on boxing day. As his aunt did not like magic the family flooed to Mrs. Figg, borrowed her car and drove over to the Dursleys home. There Harry would play with Dudley mostly computer games as Dudley was not one to do much exercise outside what was required for his wrestling.

Harry knew a lot about the muggle world, his mother knew enough about the muggle world that she knew the magical world could be found out. If that happened and magical society remained stagnant it would be that much harder to hide. She was not always popular in what she said and a few books of hers did not make many purebloods in Europe happy. After Christmas break Harry headed back to school and his studies.

He was having a good term until Draco Malfoy started to get on his nerves. Draco was the spoiled only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and he could be a downright nasty little boy. He had his group of friends, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. They liked to cause trouble and one thing that Draco like to do best was lash out against Harry and his fellow Gryffindors.

It came to a head one dreary day while Harry was headed to potions. Draco tried to trip him on the stairs and Harry turned his green eyes flashing in anger. The only thing that stopped him from hitting Draco was the fact he knew he would be in deep trouble not only with his parents but Remus too. Instead he let Draco draw his wand first then he drew his and faced the taller pale blond boy ready to hex him down, or so Draco thought.

"Watch where you are going Potter." Draco said.

"I do, which is how I was able to miss your big foot." Harry shot back.

"You saying I tried to trip you?" Draco asked.

"Yes I am." Harry said.

"I challenge you to a duel for my honor!" Draco snapped, "who is your second?"

"Ron yours?" Harry snapped back.

"Crabbe, you are going down Potter." Draco shot at Harry.

"You still have to choose weapons." Neville said standing by Harry.

"Chess set." Harry said, "we will settle this over Chess."

"What that is not a proper duel!" Draco scoffed.

"Fine if you do not want to then I guess you are too chicken." Harry said.

"Fine, what time?" Draco snarled.

"An hour after dinner." Harry said.

Both Harry and Draco had wanted to keep their "duel" private but the unique way it was being carried out got a lot of attention. Now Harry knew full well if he had agreed to a full duel with wands he would be in detention but there was nothing against the rules for him to have a challenging chess match. Once dinner was over the two duelist went to one of the classrooms and set up the chessboard. Quite a few students crowded in to watch the match.

An hour of intense strategy followed, both boys were very good at chess and it showed. Finally the match came to an end and Harry found himself the winner of this game. Draco waited for his doom and after a moment of thought Harry ordered him to be nice for a whole week to everyone! Draco was not happy but he only himself to blame for the "duel" and his loss. He should count himself lucky, after all Harry could have asked him to do something far worse.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So now we have the four friends knowing about Fluffy. The show that I alluded to was Animal Planet's Dragons: a Fantasy Made Real. It was really very good and I enjoyed watching it. Remember here that though Ron can be a bit of a prat he is not stupid nor was he in cannon he just did not use the brains he was given relying on Hermione instead of his own brains. He was able to get the egg to his brother who of course would be happy to take the egg and raise the dragon. The duel was part to show how annoying Draco still is at times and to show how Harry relies on his brains here though he is still reckless hence him being in Gryffindor not Ravenclaw. :)_

_Remember, please do review! _


	8. The Stone and the Two Faces

Chapter Eight: The Stone and the Two Faces:

Harry put his quill down and stretched, exams for the first years were over and he was surprised his first year at Hogwarts was nearly over. He was worried as Quirrell was getting stranger and stranger and he was sure that the history professor had it in for him. He avoided the man as much as possible but Quirrell did his best to try to get Harry alone. Of course with all the friends Harry had that was not going to happen any time soon as he was always surrounded by friends. That and Quirrell had been kept somehow from the last game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

It had been a great game, with two first year seekers who had both caught the snitch in all their games the stands had to be expanded as more than students and staff were at the games. It proved to be a great game as both teams were well matched and the seekers were both good at their game. In the end it came down to both boys seeing the snitch at the same time and going for it at once. Harry barely caught it before Draco did and a roar went up from the Gryffindor half of the stadium.

Now a week after the match Harry was seated in the library when Neville came in looking worried. He sat by his good friends and told them he had heard Quirrell was going after the stone tonight. Harry would have warned the headmaster but knew he was not at the school and knew he had to warn someone. He went to Remus and found he was having tea with Snape and Flitwick The three teachers turned to Harry, Ron and Neville and Harry lost all bravery he had at that moment.

It was Neville who saved the day, he told the teachers everything he had overheard and Harry saw Severus's eyes glitter probably with anger. Remus and Flitwick let the students know they would take care of the problem and get a hold of Dumbledore as soon as they could. With that the first years went back to their dorms and Harry tried to relax but he felt something was very wrong. Ron and Neville watched him and tried to calm him down but it was of no use, Harry was not going to calm down.

"They will take care of Quirrell mate." Ron said.

"I don't know, he is going after the stone." Harry said, "we know where it is."

"You cannot go down there alone." Neville said.

"I have to do something, something is wrong I can feel it." Harry replied getting up.

"We will go with you then mate." Ron said.

It took a few hours before the three friends could head out. They did not know how to get into the Ravenclaw tower and knew that Hermione would only try to stop them. She would not want them to get hurt and of course the boys being boys did not want to get stopped. They headed down to the third floor corridor under Harry's cloak carefully not meeting anyone on the way. Harry opened the door and found the large three headed dog fast asleep and the dread filled him more so as he walked through the room. The boys jumped through the trap door and right into a pile of devil's snare at once there was a burst of bluebell flames in Neville's hands.

"Hermione taught that to me." Neville said.

"Thanks mate." Ron said, "you saved our lives."

"We must be below the school now." Harry said. "Looks like this way."

"Lead on Harry." Ron said.

Harry led them to wand out to where he heard the sound of flapping. He stepped out into a room and saw hundreds of flying keys. He turned to see three brooms and got on one to hunt for the key needed for the door. It was not hard as one key had bent wings as if someone had roughly grabbed it and shoved it in the lock. Harry caught it easily and put it into the lock of the door and released it after the door opened. The boys walked through down a short corridor and came to a room filled with a large chess set.

"What do we have to do here?" Neville asked.

"We have to take the place of a chess piece." Ron replied.

"I will take that pawn there." Harry said taking a pawn's place.

"I will be a knight." Ron said looking a bit green.

"I will be a bishop." Neville said.

The game started and Ron called out the moves as he was a chess master in his own right. After several minutes and moves Ron saw he had no choice but to let his piece be taken, it would open up a space for Harry to win the game. Harry and Neville did not like this but there was not any other choice. In the end he sacrificed himself and Harry took the black king. The king threw down his crown and let Harry and Neville pass.

They went through another room with a dead troll on the floor and into another room. At once both doors, the one they came through and the one on the far side were blocked by flames. Harry saw a table with several potions and walked up picking up a piece of paper and read it grinning, this part was the easiest so far as he understood what was written, he read it out loud to Neville.

"That is easy." Neville said grinning but his grin faded as he saw the potion needed to get through had only enough for one. "Harry there is only enough for one."

"You take the one to get you back, get help I am going through." Harry said.

"You cannot go alone!" Neville said.

"I will be fine, I will stall him alright?" Harry said. "Here goes."

Harry drank the potion and walked through the other door and down another corridor and into a chamber that looked as if it had been a classroom or auditorium at one time. Harry saw two men in the room, one was the brightly clad purple turbaned Quirrell the other was Severus Snape who was on his knees before Quirrell. Harry stiffened in shock and anger as Quirrell shot a spell at Severus who moaned in pain and clutched at his gut. Harry stepped up wand out knowing he did not have enough power to do much of anything against Quirrell but he had to try but before he could speak Quirrell spoke not turning to face him.

"So you are here are you Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Yes and it's not nice to torture people." Harry said coldly doing his level best to hide his fear.

"He has to get something we want." Came another voice, "let me see him."

"Y-yes master." Quirrell stammered taking off his turban and Harry gasped at the snakelike face out of the back of Quirrell's head.

"Oh it's you." Harry said trying to sound bored and pulling it off though he was scared. "what do you want?"

"The stone, I need it to live." Voldemort said.

"So it's true you did kill a unicorn." Harry said remembering the hushed rumors through the school earlier this year. "How utterly foul of you."

"It was necessary for my return." Voldemort said then forcing Quirrell to turn on Severus, "as for you my weak servant _Crucio_!"

Harry had heard of the unforgivable curses in his defense classes, unforgivable he was remembering not because of what they did but because of how easy they were to cast. They did not take skill just raw emotion, raw dark emotion to cast. Harry watched appalled as Severus did his level best not to scream in pain but it was no use as the curse racked his body. Harry ran forward and on impulse grabbed Quirrell's arm. To his surprise Quirrell screamed in pain and threw him off letting off on the curse and staring at his burned arm.

"So professor Snape is one of your servants?" Harry asked Voldemort.

"Yes, he is one of my death eaters." Voldemort said.

"Why are you torturing him then?" Harry asked.

"I want the stone and he will not get it for me!" Voldemort said finding Harry interesting to say the least. "He is useless."

"Oh so he refused to get it, I could see how that would get you mad." Harry said.

"I cannot get it, please let me try…"

"Shut up Severus!" Voldemort snarled then he turned to Harry, "you could get it, save this pathetic creature from more pain."

"I don't want it." Harry said forming a quick plan a desperate plan, "nor do I want you to get it, you killed my gran and you damn near killed me you bloody wanker!"

With that Harry grabbed the exposed arm of Quirrell and would not let go. Quirrell screamed in anguish and tried to shake him off but Harry hung on. Adrenaline was rushing through his small eleven year old body allowing him to hang on. Finally with a scream of pain Voldemort fled from Quirrell and Quirrell fell to the floor dead. Severus crawled to where Harry was shoving the dead body of Quirrell off him. He was about to comfort the poor boy when the door blasted open and Dumbledore was there with Alastor Moody. Severus threw his wand away from himself and remained on his knees and watched as Dumbledore helped Harry up and Moody pocketed Severus's wand.

"You stay here." Dumbledore said to Severus, "don't you dare leave."

"Yes headmaster." Severus said.

"Moody stay with him." Dumbledore said, "make sure that he does not get to him."

"Voldemort was torturing professor Snape." Harry said just before he passed out.

Severus curled up in pain as the curse used on his abdomen was hurting badly. Moody came over warily, he knew full well that Voldemort could have possessed the young potions master before him and that was why Dumbledore was being so cautious. He heard a wail of pain and sorrow and shuttered, the cry had not come from Severus. Moody cast a protective shield around the two knowing now that Voldemort was not in possession of Severus. He forced Severus to lay on his back and Severus looked up at the scarred Auror wanting to protest as his robes then shirt were unbuttoned and his abdomen exposed. An ugly bruise was forming and spreading and Moody scanned it with his wand and found that the curse though bad would not kill the young man.

"Seems he wanted you alive." Moody said.

"To torture to death." Severus snapped not feeling very happy right now. "He was just warming up, wanted me to get the stone but I could not."

"Well you will be sore for a few days but you will survive just fine." Moody said.

"Will Potter be alright?" Severus asked.

"Yea he will be, probably just shock that got him." Moody replied.

Severus wished he had a potion on him for the after effects of the Cruciatus curse, there were many ways to describe the curse but right now all that Severus could say honestly was it really hurt. It hurt almost enough to get him to cry and scream and beg for mercy. He dared not beg for mercy, not with Voldemort and he knew it was best to take the pain dished out by Voldemort with as little sound as possible, screaming in agony only got Voldemort to curse and torture his victim even more. Severus found a potion pressed into his hand and he sat up on one arm and sniffed the potion, it was a pain potion and he drank it down with relief.

"Thank you." Severus replied.

"Yer welcome, I know ye are on our side boy." Moody said. "Even if you still like the dark arts like you do."

"I don't like the curses or torture but I do not see why blood magic and the use of Unicorn blood willingly given by a Unicorn is dark." Severus replied, "it is less dark than the damn Obliviate."

"That is used to protect our world." Moody said in defense.

"You can say that all you want but I think a bit more caution would keep that from ever needing to be used." Severus countered.

"Yea well ye an' I will always agree t' disagree wont we?" Moody said. "Yer too damn noble fer me t' worry about being truly evil."

Severus sat up against the wall and reached into his robes for a small flask. He did not offer any to Moody, he knew the old paranoid Auror would not take any. He had been drugged and taken to Voldemort at one time and had been rescued and then later death eaters had tried to poison him several times. No he was not very trusting and the scars on him were not all due to the battles he had fought but neither man wanted to think on what had given him those scars. Dumbledore finally came back and Moody helped Severus up and led him out of the chamber while Dumbledore destroyed the stone then led them up to the hospital wing.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry woke slowly and realized he was in bed and very warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes and slowly the hospital wing came to focus and he turned and saw the concerned face of his mother looking down at him. He remembered what he had done and braced himself for the chewing out he was sure was coming. Yet he had no choice in what he had done, Severus would have died at the hands of Voldemort. He still was not fully sure what had happened to Voldemort, all he knew is that he had hurt Quirrell when he had touched him and that Voldemort had left Quirrell.

"I was worried about you." Lily said, "you gave me and your father quite a scare."

"I'm sorry but I had to, he was going to kill professor Snape!" Harry said, "Voldemort was torturing him!"

"I know he is here, Poppy had to tie him down to keep him from leaving." James said grinning by his wife.

"So you think that is funny Potter?" Came the silky reply from Severus who was standing in a doorway clad in a long gray night shirt.

"I thought you were asleep." James replied.

"Get back in bed Severus now!" Lily snapped.

"You are not my mother Lily." Severus replied, "I am going to kill your husband, after I do will you marry me?"

"No, I thought you were going to kill Malfoy and marry Narcissa." Lily shot back at him.

"Well why should I have just one wife? Why not two great ladies?" Severus replied then as Poppy came up behind him he added, "I am leaving, where are my clothes?"

"You are not leaving and you are getting back in bed!" Poppy said.

Harry took this time to grab a chocolate frog off his nightstand and eat it while he watched Severus face down a very upset Madam Pomfrey. She was clad in a long gray gown with a starched white apron and a cap over her light brown locks and she had her wand out under Severus's large nose. He glared down at her but she was not intimidated at all. He still refused to move and it was that time that Padfoot bounded into the room and turned into Sirius grinning at seeing Harry awake and Poppy facing down Severus Snape.

"Get back to bed now!" Poppy snarled at Severus.

"I am fine, I will not!" Then as Lily took out her wand, "Lily you would not hex me would you? Not me your brother would you?"

"Back to bed now!" Lily said.

Severus glared and went back to bed in the next room while Harry grinned not daring to say anything. The headmaster came into the room and walked up to Harry. Lily glared at him but did not say anything for the moment as the headmaster drew up a chair and took a seat by Harry. Harry had started on a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He looked up at the headmaster wondering just how much trouble he was in but by the smile on the headmaster's face he did not need to worry.

"I am glad to see you safe." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster how did a first year smart as he is get through your traps?" James asked.

"Because it was a trap James, once Quirrell got to the mirror he would have stayed there until I could have faced him. I had no idea my potions master and several brave students would stop him." Dumbledore said.

"Cunning as a snake." Severus said from the doorway, "you knew Quirrell could get through all that and did not tell us?"

"Yes, I am sorry Severus I never wanted you hurt." Dumbledore said.

"So what happened to Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"He died when Voldemort left him, as for the stone it is destroyed now." Dumbledore replied.

"So I killed him?" Harry said looking upset at that news.

"I believe that was Voldemort after you touched him." Dumbledore replied, "the sacrifice of your grandmother protects you from Voldemort's touch it would seem."

"Seems muggles are not as bad as what most of the Wizarding world would think." Lily said glaring at Dumbledore. "A simple muggle woman saved the Wizarding world."

"Yes and a it was a muggle virgin woman who gave birth to the savior of the world." James added.

"If you believe such things, I hold to the old faith." Dumbledore said.

"We better let Harry rest." Sirius said, "I can stay if you would like."

Lily nodded and left with James to speak with the headmaster about things they would later talk with Harry about. Harry settled back and Sirius tucked him in and in a few minutes Harry was fast asleep. One week later was the leaving feast and Harry was happy to see that Gryffindor had won the house cup, the first time in twelve years in fact. Slytherin had one seven years in a row and it was a narrow lead that gave the cup to Gryffindor. As Harry got on the train to take him home he looked forward to a fun summer with his family and friends and he did hope that he would not have adventures like the one he had this year as it was nearly too much even for him. Of course the chewing out from Hermione for heading out on such a dangerous mission was something he wanted to avoid again thank you very much!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there it is Harry going after the stone. Hermione was not here as she is in Ravenclaw and so could not go out. Secretly she would have wanted to go but she is one to follow the rules. Severus did not know that Voldemort was attached to Quirrell, when he went to confront him he got a nasty surprise, he cannot fight against Voldemort physically as his mark binds him in a way that prevents that. If he was free he would have made Voldemort a crispy critter. However he will do all he can to destroy Voldemort fully and help bring in a golden age for all magical beings. Just as long as he is able to study his dark arts as he likes that is. Harry already knows Severus was a death eater and is a spy, his parents started early on teaching him Occulumency and I will touch on this in future chapters._

_Remember to feel the author! Review please!_


	9. Summer Days

Chapter Nine: Summer Days:

Harry grinned evilly as he sat high up in the crook of a tree looking down at his prey far below. He had his wand out as he was not restricted from using his wand as long as it was far from any muggle settlement or indoors. It was one of the many parts of legislation that his mother had gotten through, underage students were allowed to use magic around magical adults only so as to practice what they would use in life. Muggleborn students were allowed to visit with their parents magical properties to practice with a magical adult and though many of the old pureblood houses did not like this arrangement they had to abide by it.

So this was why Harry was in a tree with his wand out ready to show how good he had gotten with the Agumenti spell. Most students of his age had a hard time with this spell but Remus had thought Harry could handle it. Harry had learned at the age of eight to Occlude his mind and could cast a Patronus charm as well. So he was up in the tree with Remus reading a book below him and his prey came to view, one Sirius black. Harry cast the spell and got his godfather completely soaking him.

"What the, Moony!" Sirius roared.

"It was not me mate." Remus said.

"High uncle Siri you looked hot." Harry said laughing hard from where he sat. "I just learned how to do that!"

"You did that Harry?" Sirius said a grin coming over his face, "that is a sixth year spell, I have never heard of one so young getting that down!"

"Well I did." Harry said casting the spell again getting Sirius once more.

"Alright Harry that is enough." Sirius said but Harry got him again. "Harry stop that now or you will get it."

"But it is fun!" Harry said then seeing his father coming out he turned on his father. "Hi dad!"

"Oi what the! Harry James Potter you did not just get me wet!" James shouted as Harry soaked his own father, "now I am going to have to get you!"

"I think we should get Moony first." Sirius said a feral smile over his face. "He taught Harry."

"An excellent idea Padfoot." James said turning on Remus.

"You first Prongs." Sirius said with a bow.

With that a fine battle was on, Remus banished his book, got up and started to duel with his friends. He was very powerful, more so than the two purebloods before him and he was having a grand time. Lily was not having a grand time as she heard the spells and the laugher and she stormed out her dark red hair flying behind her. She was clad in a long gown of dark green that went well with her eyes and of course she had her wand out.

The men stopped fighting at once and turned and ran for it, they dared not hex Lily as she would call in reinforcements as they were painfully aware of. The last time they had tried that she had called over Molly Weasley and Emmiline Vance. The three witches had made short work of the men and of course one Severus Snape had come over at that time and taken several photos. So it was that the men ran from her as she cast her hexes and curses and got them expertly.

"You do not fight in front of the children!" Lily shouted.

"Lily please Remus started it!" James pleaded.

"Oi did not!"

"Did to Moony!"

"Oh shut up Padfoot!"

"Ow Lily that hurt!"

Harry jumped from the tree grinning and walked into the house to get something to drink. He saw his sisters and thought about getting them with the same hex. He gasped and shouted when he was hit with several water balloons and turned to see Fred and George grinning at him. He turned and a water fight was about to began in the house when the tall dark robed frame of Severus Snape came to view. Harry grinned up at the tall dour potions master as Severus looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So you think water fighting is acceptable in the house do you?" Severus said silkily.

"Um I didn't start it sir?" Harry said.

"We did!" Fred said.

"After he got his uncle and dad." George pointed out helpfully.

"I see, well then why is your mum after your father, godfather and werewolf?" Severus asked.

"Uncle Moony taught me how to cast a Agumenti spell." Harry said innocently, "I was practicing and accidently got my father?"

"I am sure it was not an accident." Severus said.

Before he could continue the floo flared in the drawing room and four people stepped out. One was Hermione then Ginny and Luna and finally Ron. Ginny and Luna were talking and had become very fast friends. They saw Harry and grinned as he was still soaked and went off to play with his sisters. Hermione did her best not to laugh but Ron did and Harry had his wand out ready to duel, the boys cast playful hexes at each other and Hermione huffed in annoyance and had her wand out. What stopped a full blown battle was an elf announcing it was tea time. Severus dried Harry with a wave of his wand and followed the children to the dining room Remus, Sirius and James limped in and took their seats along with Lily. Rita came in with their son looking very good as she was pregnant again.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Fred and George." Lily said smiling at the children. "Having a good summer?"

"Yes we are." Fred said grinning.

"I was until you hexed me." James muttered then shut up as Lily glared at him.

"So Ginny, Luna you looking forward to starting school?" Remus asked .

"Yes I am, but I wish I could take Divinidation this year." Luna replied.

"I want to have a broom like what Harry did!" Ginny said.

"Now look what you started Harry." Severus said silkily.

"I only have a broom because I am on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Harry said, "maybe if Ginny could beat me and become seeker then she could."

"I take that challenge." Ginny replied.

"Good, I look forward to it." Harry said meaning it.

The rest of the tea went well with Harry talking with Hermione about what classes he wanted to take when they were third years and Ron concentrating on eating. Harry wished Neville were here but his gran had taken him on vacation to France and he would not be back until a week before school started. Harry watched as Sirius tried to slip a joke pastry to Severus but when he turned away Remus levitated the pastry back to Sirius's plate. Sirius ate the pastry and spent the next three hours as a cute pink bunny and when he came back to human form he thought of revenge on whoever had done this to him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A few weeks later found Harry back in Diagon Ally with his parents and friends. As with any Wizarding place there were anti-Apparation wards along with anti-portkey wards around the alley with one place that allowed both. Security was tight in other ways too, dwarves patrolled the alley along with Aurors and this was one of the safest places in England apart from the ministry and Hogwarts. As such Harry was allowed to go and get his supplies and things on his own as his mother took his sisters to get ice cream and look at the Quidditch supplies. Harry got his supplies and walked to the book store and saw a long line of witches waiting to speak to some Lockhart fellow. What was fully was the fact that Molly Weasley liked Lockhart but Lily hated him with a passion.

"What is that git doing here?" Harry muttered to Ron as they went for their books.

"Not sure but gran said he is a fraud." Neville said.

"Thought she would like him." Ron replied.

"Nah though lots of witches do, mental the lot." Neville muttered.

"Oh no, I have to leave." Harry said as soon as Lockhart had seen him. "He is going to…"

"Come this way then young man." Came the voice of the photographer that Harry had just seen at Lockhart's side by his ear the man grabbed his arm to steer him forward. "You will be good on the cover of…."

"Get your hands off my son if you wish to keep your man parts." Came the voice of Lily and Harry turned grinning at her being here to save him. "I will not ask you again."

"Ah Mrs. Potter!" Lockhart called out and that was not the smartest thing he had ever done. "Let your son and I have a photo together!"

"I would rather not sir." Harry said getting irritated.

"My son does not want to take a photo with the likes of you!" Lily snapped.

Everyone backed from the now angry witch and wondered what would happen to Lockhart now. Fortunately all Lily did was point her wand threateningly at Lockhart and once she saw Harry had all his books she led him from the shop. Once on the street she sighed as she saw Severus talking with Lucius Malfoy and Harry realized his day was going to get entertaining. The men were the same height but that was where the similarities ended. Severus had raven hair and eyes and was a thin man, Lucius was blond haired with a strong build, through both were clad in expensive robes of black Lucius' robes were trimmed in fur and he carried a snake headed cane.

"So you think you are better than me is that it Severus?" Lucius drawled. "I who come from generations of pureblood wizards?"

"I don't have to rely only on monies I inherited, I earned all I have." Severus replied coldly.

"I see, you wish to die here today?" Lucius said tapping his cane on the cobblestones.

"No but you will suffer pain far worse than anything." Severus replied, "you are an evil imbecile."

"Hello Narcissa." Lily said seeing Narcissa Malfoy came up behind her husband. "How are you?"

"I am doing well you Lily?" Narcissa a tall slender but shapely blond haired witch replied.

"Well, should we separate these two?" Lily said taking her wand out.

"I was just going to invite Severus for a drink." Lucius said, "you will come."

"As long as you do not try to poison me." Severus replied.

"No I will just stick a sword into you, shall we?" Lucius said.

The two Slytherins walked off and Harry knew despite the harsh words they were friends. He saw the Quidditch shop and went in to see what he could get. He had finished getting his school things and now wanted to see what he could get in Quidditch supplies. He was looking around when he saw Draco stride into the shop and Harry thought to ignore him as Draco could be a pain at times.

"Looking forward to me taking you down this year?" Draco asked Harry.

"You wish, you can fly but I am better than you." Harry shot back looking at some new seeker gloves.

"We will see this year." Draco said.

"Bring it on Malfoy."

"I will Potter."

The boys finished looking for what they hoped to ask their parents for as their Christmas gifts. They left and went with their families looking forward to a new school year.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_A short chapter as there was not much that really needed to be said for this summer. Next chapter will deal with the second year Harry is at school. There will be surprises so stay tuned for those! _

_Please review to let me know what you think!_


	10. The Chamber is Opened

Chapter Ten: The Chamber is Opened:

Ravenclaw, that is all Ron could think of as to where his sister had been sorted. He had expected his sister to be sorted to Gryffindor just like her brothers but somehow the hat had seen her intelligence and sorted her with Luna Lovegood to Ravenclaw! Both girls had been very happy and had sat through the feast talking to each other happy they would be in the same house. Luna was strange but Ginny said it was because she had seen her mother die and of her gift. Ron did not know what gift that was so he did not say anything, his sister was in Ravenclaw! Ron was sitting on his bed in his dorm clad in a new pair of red pajamas with a gold lion on the shirt pocket when Harry came into the room.

"What is on your mind?" Harry asked Ron, "besides food."

"My sister!" Ron said throwing a pillow at Harry, Harry caught it and threw it back, "how can she be that smart?"

"Having to deal with you mate." Neville said coming into the room.

"Oi who's side are you on?" Ron said.

"Those with brains." Neville said grinning good naturally. "Like Harry and I."

"You have brains, where do you keep them?" Ron shot back.

With that an all out pillow fight broke out, Dean and Seamus came into the room, took a few seconds to see the battle and they joined in. The boys chased each other around the room and hit each other hard with pillows until Percy stormed in and yelled at them to stop. The boys thought for a moment, just a moment mind you to go after Percy but at the thunderous look on his face that reminded the boys of Molly Weasley they just grinned and got ready for bed. Percy stormed out leaving the second years to get ready for bed and clean up any mess they had made.

The next morning the boys got up, dressed and went to breakfast where they ate quite well as they all were starting to go through a growth spurt as most teens and pre-teens do. The boys made their way to their first class which turned out to be History of Magic. To say it was a disaster would not really do it justice. Harry liked history normally and had studied the book assigned, "_History of the Modern Magical World"_. It spoke of the war with Grindwald and interesting of world war two and the death camps and even showed that Grindwald was just as bad as the muggle Hitler in that he wanted anyone not pureblood wiped out. It went unsaid that Voldemort was cut from the same cloth as Grindwald but most students could put two and two together and figure that out for themselves.

Things got bad when Lockhart came into the classroom, took role and introduced himself. Harry had to fight to not fall asleep as the arrogant man went over all his books he had written and claimed he had done all the things in the books. Harry knew Lockhart was a liar and quite possibly a thief, Harry hoped to get through this class without Lockhart saying anything to him but that was not to be. Harry was leaving class when Lockhart spotted him right as Draco was leaving. Harry did his best to get away from the man but not before Lockhart had praised him for what he had done in getting rid of Voldemort. Harry's eyes burned bright green and he managed to get out of the classroom before he hexed the man, only to nearly walk right into Draco and his Slytherin friends.

"I bet you liked that Potter, you can't even go to class without causing a distraction, famous Harry Potter…"

"Tell me Malfoy why exactly am I famous?" Harry hissed getting into Draco's face.

"You defeated the dark lord as a child." Draco said.

"That is a lie, I never did anything, my gran did, you know she died for me sacrificed her life?" Harry said softly his eyes fairly glowing. "She is dead because she saved my life and because of that Voldemort is gone."

"I did not realize you would not want to take credit." Draco said stepping back at the look of murder in Harry's eyes.

"I would never take credit for anything I had not done!" Harry said coldly, "it was my gran, but the Wizarding world does not want to know that! No because she was nothing but a muggle and you don't see muggles as worth anything!"

"But they are not!" Draco snapped.

"Tell me Draco are you Christian?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am." Draco said, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember this, the virgin Mary was a muggle of the chosen people who are all muggles and she had the son of God!" Harry snapped.

With that Harry stormed off knowing his words had hit home, he knew he would burst out laughing if he stayed behind at the look on Draco's face so he went to double potions. Here he paired up with Neville helping Neville with his potion gladly as Neville did need all the help he could get in potions. He would never be a potions master but Harry was intent on him at least able to make a potion correctly, besides it would keep Severus from going into what Harry called his "scary teacher mode" which involved snapping, lots of sarcasm and hovering darkly over the students. Well he still did all that but did not much bother Harry's table as the students worked quietly together. Harry respected Snape and between his mother and the potions master of Hogwarts he had been trained well before he came to Hogwarts and was expected to do great things with what he knew.

He went to lunch and sat down and tucked into the Sheppard's pie, cool creamy milk and fresh bread with good wholesome butter. He looked over to see Ginny and Luna talking at the Ravenclaw table and looked up as Ron took a seat across from him and tucked into his own food. Harry was enjoying his second year so far and was looking forward to starting practice with the Gryffindor team. He looked forward to winning the Quidditch cup and his first prank of the year going off. He knew his dad and Sirius would be so proud of him and the school would get a good laugh. He would have to send anonymously a box of sweets to Filch after his prank went off later that day. Harry snapped out of his thoughts as Hermione took a seat and started in on her lunch.

"So Harry why did you say what you did to Malfoy?" Ron asked him.

"That my gran saved me and I survived because of that?" Harry replied, "because it was true."

"No that the Virgin mother was a muggle?" Ron asked.

"Because she was." Hermione replied, "as were all those in Israel at that time."

"How is it possible for them not to have magic?" Ron asked.

"One of those things I suppose." Harry said shrugging, "The magical human number went through a large surge in the early part of this millennium."

"I guess that makes sense." Ron said his facial expression showing he did not get it at all.

"Well I am going to go see Ginny and Luna." Harry said getting up.

"What why?" Ron asked.

"Well I have to see which one I want to marry when I grow up." Harry shot back. "On second thought I could marry both…"

He walked over to the Ravenclaw table grinning as Ron looked at him in shock and Hermione glared at him and huffed. Harry took a seat by the startled first years and started to talk with them. Soon they were laughing and enjoying his company and Flitwick was close to tears seeing a Gryffindor being so kind to two of his Ravenclaws. Then again Harry had been friends of both girls as they had both skipped a grade in their private muggle primary. That had to be the reason Ginny was a Ravenclaw after all and of course she was with her good friend Luna as well.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A few days later saw Harry with a small group of students in his year outside working out in the fine late summer weather. Many students had taken to muggle self defense before Hogwarts as they were not strong enough to control any magic they may display. By learning Kung Fu, an ancient fighting style started by the Shaolin monks in China as a fighting style the monks could use to defend themselves against enemies they came to school more disciplined than many other students. Harry was practicing with one of his favorite weapons the nine section whip chain. This was made of short links of steel linked together that ended in a sharply pointed link. Harry had been training with this for years and had reached a level that awed many of the students of the school. He focused on the clay pots charmed to hover in front of him and to dodge and move as he struck out. He had to be fast and flexible and he was, he attacked and brought down one clay pot, turned and got another, turned again got three and then leaped and did a back flip striking out to get the last two. He brought the whip chain in and turned to see Draco watching him.

"Not bad Potter, but how is that going to work against magic?"

"Well it's fun and you saw what I was able to do just now." Harry replied.

"What about knives?" Draco asked.

"What do you know about knifes?" Harry asked.

"Well they are fun to use." Draco said, "my father thought the practice would make me better with a wand when I got one."

"I am still better than you with a wand and knives, you don't stand a chance."

"A challenge?" Draco asked.

"Yes, here I will set the targets." Harry said using his wand to set the targets himself for the first time. "You first Draco."

Draco stepped up and took careful aim and hit each target dead on. Then it was Harry's turn and he hit each target dead on in less time than Draco. Gimi, the dwarf that helped students working in the training grounds grinned as he watched the boys take their knives back and he gave a short whistle and the targets began to move. Draco was able to get them all even when they moved fast but Harry was able to get them dead center every time. Before either boy could continue they saw Severus walking towards him his robes billowing around him. He saw the boys and Harry saw a very brief look of concern in his eyes before his mask fell back into place. He saw Gimi and nodded to him then turned to the boys and few other students out here practicing.

"You must come in now." Severus said, "you are to go to your common rooms."

"What happened sir?" Harry asked.

"Someone wrote on the wall the Chamber of Secrets is opened, under that sign Mrs. Norris was found petrified." Severus said not the kind of man to sugar coat anything.

"The Chamber of Secrets, I have heard of that somewhere." Draco said.

"It was opened fifty years ago, one student died, and shortly after the chamber was closed." Severus said.

"Who was the student?" Harry asked.

"Myrtle Hornby, ironic in the fact she was a pureblood." Severus said, "in hindsight it is probably why the attacks stopped as the chamber was opened to terrorize anyone not pureblood."

"That is not very nice." Draco said surprising both Harry and Severus, "well everyone knows purebloods are the strongest magically, then half-blood. Muggleborn just don't get our culture but I don't, well I don't think they should die for that."

"Alright who are you and were is Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I don't want anyone to die." Draco said, "really I don't."

"Well said, but come now." Severus said, "I have to get you into the school for your safety.

The boys followed Severus up to the school and entered not surprised that they did not see Filch. Harry headed up to his common room to talk to his friends about the turn of events. They had not even been in school a month and already a new threat! Harry was not happy and he sure did not want to see anymore attacks. What surprised him was how Draco had acted and what he had said, he was sure Draco would be back to his old self, even claiming being the one opening the chamber just to get attention. But right now he seemed to have thought that maybe hurting Muggleborns was bad, Harry was glad he had a change of heart like this even if it would not last.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A week later Lily Potter came to Hogwarts to help Severus brew the Mandrake draught that was needed to un-petrify Mrs. Norris. Severus believed there would be more attacks and he hoped the worst would be petrifying not death. That was why Lily was here with fresh mandrakes sent from America fully ripe and in stasis for the potion. Dobby helped in the cutting of the mandrake roots and the other herbs needed for the draughts that the potions master and mistress would make. The two started on their work and of course as both were the best at what they did they thought their way was the very best. They were such good friends their banter was anything but light and Lily could very well hold her own with Severus. Of course growing up in the same northern town Severus had she was very good with the same wit and sarcasm he was. That was why when Harry came by later that day to say hello to his mother he just rolled his eyes at the banter that was going on.

"Lily you should add a pinch less of the mint." Severus said.

"Severus I am not one of your addlebrained first years, I know how to make this potion even better than you!" Lily shot back not looking up from her work.

"I taught you how to brew all those years ago." Severus said not looking up either.

"No you did not, that was your mum who introduced me to potions." Lily retorted.

"Your potion is too gray." Severus said.

"I can lighten it out with your blood." Lily replied sweetly.

"That would ruin the potion." Severus shot back.

"Yes as your blood is more vampire than human." Lily shot at him, "hello Harry having a good term?"

"Yes mum, but you know professor Snape is not a vampire." Harry said waiting his mother brewing the potion.

"Siding with me will not get you potions Harry." Snape said.

"Can I help?" Harry asked a she loved to brew potions nearly as much as his mother and Severus did. "Please?"

"Yes, come watch this while I get some bicorn horn." Lily said.

Harry grinned and walked over to watch the potion stirring it as it needed it. He was not at the level of brewing that his mother or Severus was so he had to fully concentrate on the potion and could not give into talking to either. Severus looked up and smirked as he watched the son of James Potter willingly brewing in school, something his father never would have done! Then again he was the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and he had inherited her love of potions. He even helped Fred and George Weasley in their joke products. Even with all that was going on this year Severus was grateful to have Harry in his life even if he could not publicly show affection for the boy. One day that would change, one day he could say how much he cared for the Potter family and for the Potter children. He knew how things could have been different if Lily and James had died and how bitter and unhappy he would be. Oh he still felt guilt for what he had done but he had good friends to help him in his darkest hours and he could only thank God for that.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Even though JKR does not say much about religion and who would be in what Church the Malfoy's seem to me to be Christian. For Harry to remind Draco that the virgin Mary was muggle would get Draco to think, for a few seconds at least! I did take the liberty of giving Moaning Myrtle a last name and make her a pureblood. More on her death will come to light in later chapters._

_Please do review!_


	11. Of Broomsticks and Quidditch

Chapter Eleven: Of Broomsticks and Quidditch:

Even with the somber news that the Chamber of secrets was opened the students refused to let this get them down. In fact Mrs. Norris had been un-petrified a week after she had been petrified and so far there had not been any more attacks. It was a bright clear day when the Gryffindors went out to the Quidditch pitch very early to practice. Wood had gone over the plans and strategies they would use for the next year. After an hour of this they finally got onto the Quidditch pitch and managed to get in some practice before they saw the Slytherin team march onto the pitch. All seven Gryffindors landed and Wood stormed up to Flint anger in his eyes to confront the Slytherin captain.

"What are you doing here?" Wood demanded of him.

"We have permission to use the Quidditch pitch." Flint said taking out a bit of parchment, "this is from professor Snape."

"But we booked the pitch weeks ago!" Wood protested.

"Yea well professor Snape's note over rides that." Draco said smugly.

"Since when did you lot get Nimbus 2000s?" Harry asked looking at the brooms the Slytherins had.

"My father bought them for the team." Draco said smugly.

"Oh well I guess that is alright," Fred said grinning.

"Seeing as how Harry's father got us our own Nimbus 2000s." George added.

"Why must you always outdo me Potter?" Draco said looking annoyed.

"Because it annoys you." Harry said grinning, "and it's fun to annoy you."

"Besides I heard that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got new brooms too." Harry said.

"But I booked the pitch!" Wood shouted at Flint and Fred and George looked at each other and stepped up.

"We could let them have it Wood." Fred said.

"Yes, we could practice elsewhere." George said.

They led Wood away from Flint and spoke to him for a few minutes and he actually grinned. The Slytherins watched as the Gryffindors left the pitch leaving it to them. A few minutes later seven students on brooms could be seen flying over the school, around the many towers, down over the courtyard and as near the forbidden forest as they could get. Fred and George were practicing hitting the bludger back and forth and all three chasers were trying to get the quaffle by Wood. Harry did not have much to do but fly as no-one wanted to let a snitch go outside the Quidditch pitch. The last time someone had done that muggle Britton had had a UFO alert that lasted months before the wayward snitch could be found. The professors had not been amused.

Professor Snape was having a fine day thank you very much. He had heard the Gryffindors would have the Quidditch pitch today and of course he could override a student's request for the pitch. So that is what he had done though he was sure when McGonagall found him he was in for a chewing out. He was in the courtyard when two things happened, McGonagall found him and he heard laughter overhead. Looking up he saw seven Gryffindors on brooms practicing, outside the Quidditch pitch! He went very white, a vein throbbing in his forehead. McGonagall looked up her mouth thinning to a very thin line as she watched her lions flying over the school. Before she could say a think Severus actually puffed up and did something he rarely did, he shouted, no yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WEASLEYS YOU GET YOUR TEAM DOWN HERE NOW!" Severus roared.

"Really I don't think you need to yell at them that loud!" McGonagall said.

"Um why does he always blame us for everything?" Fred asked.

"Yea it's not like we stole the pitch and had to practice over the castle."

"GET DOWN HERE NOW I WILL NOT WARN YOU AGAIN!" Severus roared.

"We are dead." Harry said looking a bit fearful.

"No he stole the pitch, we will be fine." Wood said.

He led his team to land in front of Severus and by that time a small crowd had gathered, mostly first years as they had just got back from broom practice. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear at what her brave brothers had done even though Snape looked really upset. As he was not mad at her she found the whole thing very funny as did Luna who was standing by her good friend. The seven Gryffindors landed and looked at Severus with the most innocent faces they could muster. Severus towered over most of the students and Wood faced him very calmly though deep inside he was quivering in fear.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus said coldly.

"Your snakes sir took over the Quidditch pitch with your permission." Wood said, "we needed to practice."

"So you used the castle for practice?" McGonagall said a look of alarm coming over her face, "where is the snitch? Oh if you released it outside the pitch I will put all of you in detention!"

"No professor we just used the bludger and quaffle." Angelica replied.

"Even if the snitch had been released I would have caught it within a few seconds." Harry said.

"Ten points from each of you for showing off!" Severus snapped. "Take your equipment back to the shed now!"

"Five points each for good flying." McGonagall replied.

The students fled as they did not want to face Snape anymore as he was clearly not amused by what they had done. However Fred and George ended up as celebrities throughout the school for their suggestion for the practice. Unfortunately two students were petrified just outside the Ravenclaw common room, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Luckily the Mandrake Potion was able to revive them in a few minutes and though a bit shaken they were able to go back to their common room relatively unharmed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry finished putting on his uniform and grabbed his broom, he was looking forward to this match as he headed to the field and looked up to see a sea of Red and Gold with only two hundred or so supporters for Slytherin at the south end clad all in green. Of course that did include professor Severus Snape in regal robes of emerald green trimmed in the finest sliver braid. Surrounded like he was he looked like a nobleman from long ago as he surveyed the crowd and field. Even Lucius Malfoy could not pull off the haughty nobleman look like Severus and speaking of which Harry saw him sitting right by Severus. He ignored the man and walked onto the pitch right behind Wood the twins flanking him like bodyguards. The team captains shook hands and Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the teams took off into the sky and Harry started to look for the snitch right away.

"This should be a great match today." Lee Jordan said, "nice save by Wood….Why you that was a foul you stinking…."

"Mr. Jordan!" McGonagall's voice came over the magical megaphone.

"Sorry professor, look at how well the Gryffindors are flying on their new brooms, the Nimbus…."

"Mr. Jordan you get back to the game now!"

"Sorry professor oh my look at Draco Malfoy he has seen something as has Harry they are going into a dive and oh Draco may have it….no wow that was close to the ground my they are brave to fly like that! Then again they have the best brooms out there, t….:"

"Mr. Jordan we are not selling brooms here commentate the game please!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry professor, oh wow I think I see the snitch!"

Harry turned sharply and saw the snitch at the same time as Draco and they went for it at the same time. Unfortunately at this time a bludger came and smacked Draco right in the face. Harry turned from the snitch and saw Draco was about to faint, forgetting the snitch he caught Draco before he could fall and helped him to the ground. A roar came up from the crowd and Lee's "such chivalry" was barely heard. Harry didn't care what anyone thought of him after that, a game was not worth someone dying over. He flew back into the sky searching for the snitch while Draco was cleaned up and declared fit to fly. He got on his broom and took to the sky with a roar of approval from the south stands.

"Fell better?" Harry asked him grinning.

"Did until I saw your ugly face Potter." Draco shot at him.

"See you later then." Harry said taking off as he saw the snitch again Draco right behind him.

"Why did you save me?" Draco said as they lost sight of the snitch once more.

"It was the right thing to do." Harry said scanning for the snitch. "Besides the game would not have been any fun without a challenge and you provide the challenge."

"So all for the challenge I provide in the game then is it?" Draco said.

"That is correct Malfoy, see you later!"

He went into a steep dive and Draco thinking he saw the snitch went after him. At the very last moment he knew Harry had not seen it and he pulled up sharp before he hit the ground. Harry was right he did want a challenge and he was going to get it. The game meantime had gotten very ugly. Flint had got a bludger to the face and was bleeding badly and both Fred and George had been battered about a bit. But that was nothing compared to Wood. He had been hit twice "accidentally" with a bludger and was bleeding and a bit dazed, however he was also very, very angry and one thing he was when he got this angry was very focused. He shook off his dazed state and continued to block the Quaffle, wiping blood out of his eyes as he did so.

"Oliver Wood is an amazing keeper." Severus said impressed at the state of Wood.

"Yes how he can see that way is a mystery to me." Lucius added, "are you sure we were this violent when were in school?"

"Far worse, you remember my tales of how the games after you left the school." Severus replied.

"Yes I am surprised any of your survived." Lucius added.

Back on the Quidditch field the violence was getting to a fever pitch. Both sides had racked up some impressive penalties and the game had to be stopped to tend to the wounded, Wood was forced to come down when Poppy threatened to drag him down via a spell and get patched up. Still there were several black eyes and cuts to deal with and the game just got worse as the score racked up on each side. Fred and George were just as destructive as any of the Slytherins and even Harry did not back down from violence and got a penalty for elbowing Flint nearly knocking him off his broom. He retaliated a few minutes later by sending a bludger straight at Wood breaking his nose. Wood roared in pain and swore violently at Flint who grinned nastily at him and went back to the game. He got a penalty but did not care it had been worth it, until Harry called him something he never would have if her mother had been there.

"I have never seen such destruction!" Lee said over the battle over his head, "such brutal force…Marcus Flint that was a stinking low down rotten thing you don't hurt Angelica!" Lee screamed as Angelica got "accidentally" hit in the shoulder with a bat.

"Mr. Jordan I am warning you!" McGonagall said.

"A yes Madam Hooch saw that." Lee said much quieter. "Take that you great cheating baboon's…"

"Mr. Jordan!!"

"Sorry professor, ah I think Harry has seen, yes he has seen the snitch!"

It was true, far below him Harry saw the tell tale sign of gold and he went into a dive, Draco saw this at the same time and he was diving for it. The boys were neck and neck and the ground and snitch were getting closer. Each reached out a hand, Harry willed his broom to go that much faster and his hand closed on the snitch and he pulled up just in time as did Draco. He held up the snitch a grin spreading across his face and SIX blurs descended on him catching him in an embrace. Laughing and whooping they landed patting Harry on the back and grinning as they did so.

"So you managed to win, pure luck that." Flint said and the team turned.

"Let me take care of this." Harry said to his team mates and he walked up his hand out. "Great game Flint, we need to do that again."

"What so you can loose?" Flint shot back.

"Well that was really close, tied until Harry caught the snitch." Wood said, still bloody and battered "it was a fun game, want to play again sometime?"

"Let's go." Flint said just as bruised and battered.

"Really Mr. Flint that last bludger to the head must have addled you, wanting to play more." Poppy said coming up. "All of you what am I to do with you?"

The fourteen teens were about to say something but they saw Snape and McGonagall walking down to the pitch. Both had realized that the violence of the game could extend to after the game and were going to stop it now. Harry grinned and looked at Severus and McGonagall and then at the Slytherins, Fred and George had already got the idea and the Slytherins did too. However so did Severus and he narrowed his eyes and drew his wand lazily twirling it between long slender fingers.

"It would be most beneficial to your health if you refrain from any activity you were planning." Severus said silkily.

"Um we wanted to show inner house cooperation sir?" Harry said innocently.

"Mr. Potter would you like me to turn all of you to toads and starting with you use your internal organs in my potions?"

"No sir not really sir." Harry said grinning he turned to McGonagall.

"Do not even think of it or Aberforth will have fourteen new goats!" She said primly.

The teens walked up to the school, after Poppy had patched up several of them and the Gryffindors went to their common room they started a party that would last into the night. Fred and George left for a bit and came back loaded down with lots of food and sweets and the teens did not even need to go down to dinner. They were having too much fun after Harry had proven in one game he was the number one seeker of the school, a title he would have to fight for this year against the other seekers on the other two teams. Yet he was looking forward to the rest of the year and of course solving the mystery of who had opened the chamber but for now Harry was having the time of his life with his fellow housemates.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_A bit of humor there yes but when the pitch was given to the Slytherins in cannon I was wondering why the Gryffindors did not take their practice elsewhere. I will give you a clue to the chamber, Ginny did not open it but it is a student. No it is not a Slytherin either and it's not Harry either. _


	12. The Voice in the Pipes

Chapter Twelve: The Voice in the Pipes:

Harry was tired after a long day of classes and studying, between Hermione, Ginny and Luna he did not have much of a chance to slack off in any studies. He was headed back to his common room walking for a bit with Luna until they came to the part they would head to their common rooms. It was then Harry heard the voice and he stopped in shock at what he was hearing, a voice was saying _hungry, hunt, hurt, kill, kill, hurt, master says kill_. Harry turned to Luna and saw a look of amazement on her face, she had heard what he had and so it was real and not just in his head.

"You heard that right, what it said?" Harry asked her.

"No Harry I heard a hissing noise." Luna said, "like steam pipes but Hogwarts does not have steam pipes like muggles that would be silly as heat charms work just as well."

"Um I well there is only one reason you would not hear words." Harry said slowly.

"Because you can speak to snakes?" Luna said dreamily then at the look on Harry's face, "don't' be shocked, I have known for some time. I know things, see things you know?"

"Er yes, so you know what I can do?" Harry asked.

"Yes I know your gift, but I will not tell the Nargles would be unhappy." Luna said seriously.

"I know, I have to tell someone." Harry said.

"You wish to tell the headmaster but do not know if that is wise?" Luna asked.

"Right, there is that." Harry said.

"Write your mother, she will know what to do." Luna said.

"I will write her tonight, thanks Luna!" Harry said.

He went up to the Owlery and took out the special parchment he used to write letters to his parents and wrote a detailed letter to his mother telling her all about what he had heard. Then he carefully sealed it and hooted softly to Hedwig (James had taught him this trick when he was a small boy) and Hedwig came down and stuck out her leg. Harry tied the letter to her leg, pet her gently and watched her fly off. He then went to bed hoping he would get an answer in the morning.

The next morning was thankfully not a school day so Harry was sleeping in, or he would have been if not for the fact a large Shaggy dog had made his way into his dorm and walked up to a sleeping Harry. The dog nudged Harry who rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Padfoot realized there would have to be more desperate means to wake Harry up. He turned into Sirius and with a feral grin sent a jet of water at his godson. At once Harry was awake and had his wand out and was shooting off hexes at his own godfather who yelped in surprise and put up a strong shield. Harry dried himself off and glared at Sirius who grinned sheepishly at Harry.

"Oi what is he doing here?" Ron asked sleepily waking up at the ruckus.

"Being a pain in the arse." Harry growled getting up and storming to the bathroom, he came back and got dressed quickly. "How did you get in?"

"Um well everyone knows Padfoot is your dog." Sirius replied, "all I had to do was look really cute."

"So why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I came to see you and annoy professor Snape." Sirius replied.

"You sure it was not to annoy me?" Harry shot back.

"Harry I would never annoy you, I love you!" Sirius said, "you are getting too much like Snape you know."

"Not really, I take after my mum you know. I think she taught Snape how to be sarcastic."

"I doubt it pup."

"Ever watch them make potions together?"

"Point taken."

Harry went down to breakfast and then afterward was called up to the headmaster's office where his mother was having a talk with the headmaster. James was standing in the back of the office and Dumbledore was sitting the twinkle gone from his eyes. Harry looked at his mother then to professor McGonagall who looked a bit shocked and realized his mother had been yelling at Dumbledore. Harry took a seat before the headmaster who looked at him kindly and Harry felt a bit fearful. Lily put a hand on his shoulder and that gave him courage to look up at the headmaster.

"Harry I understand you heard a voice in the walls?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, I was with Luna, she heard it too, but she said she heard hissing sir." Harry replied, "I um can talk to snakes sir."

"Hmm that is interesting." Dumbledore said the twinkle returning to his eyes.

"He has been able to since he was a baby and no it is not evil headmaster." Snape said from the shadows where he stood arms folded, "it is a gift but I do not know what kind of snake this could be."

"It's a basilisk." McGonagall said, "it has to be, we have been looking for a monster and that has to be it."

"We don't know that Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"Someone has killed Hagrid's rosters and I know that is one thing that can kill them, but the petrifying, that is not something I know of any basilisk being able to do." Severus replied.

"So we are back to square one." James said sighing.

"Not necessarily." Lily replied, "you said the chamber was opened fifty years ago?"

"Yes it was." McGonagall replied, "I was at school at that time, one student died."

"Who was it?"

"Myrtle Hornby, she is a ghost now." Dumbledore said.

"Oh that is moaning Myrtle then!" Harry said then blushed as the teachers looked at him, "Hermione told me about her and why the girls won't go into the second floor girls toilets."

Harry was allowed to leave and he went back to studying while the professors talked and worked out a plan to stop the attacks. They had no idea who was setting the attacks and they would have to wait and see who was in charge of the attacks. Severus stepped forward then and looked over at James then Lily knowing his plan was not going to be liked very much. Yet what choice was there?

"Headmaster I think we may have to force the hand of whoever is doing this." Severus said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" James asked.

"Have the headmaster tell the school he has an idea who it is who has opened the chamber." Severus replied.

"But we don't know Severus!" McGonagall said.

"Yes however they do not." Lily said, "now Severus you seem to know about this basilisk, does it have a weakness?"

"Well yes, if you think that is what it is then yes it does." Severus replied, "the crow of a rooster. There is one more thing that I hate having to do."

"Using Harry, only a Parseltongue can get into the chamber and Harry speaks it, I hardly doubt that the person who opened it would be of help." Dumbledore said.

"If Harry has to go in he takes Sirius." Lily said, at the look of annoyance on Severus's face, "I will not have you go into danger, remember last year?"

"Yes I do, fine the mutt can take Harry." Severus replied.

It was agreed that Dumbledore would speak to the school that very afternoon and Lily and James used the floo to head back home while Severus headed back down to the dungeons to make potions.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry finished his studying in record time and went outside to enjoy the beautiful day. He saw Draco outside and Draco walked up to him. He was taller than Harry and he looked down at his friend and smirked and took out a snitch he had snuck outside. Harry hoped he had the foresight to have it charmed so it stayed with him or there could be a UFO sighting over muggle Scotland again. Not that _all_ UFOs were magic but many were.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked.

"Borrowed it." Draco replied.

"You mean you nicked it." Ron said coming up.

"He didn't, I gave it to him." Sirius said walking up, "let it go, the look on the muggles faces would be priceless."

"So would having your flea bitten hide on Severus's floor." Remus said walking up behind Sirius, "last time that happened was fifth year, the Slytherins had taken the pitch for practice and James thought it a fine idea to let the snitch loose over the castle."

"Yes and it escaped!" Sirius said laughing hard, "oh it was funny to read the muggle papers and hear about our wayward snitch."

"Indeed." Harry said folding his arms and glaring at Sirius, "that is muggle baiting you know."

"No it was not, we didn't mean it." Sirius said, "and you are sounding like Snape!"

"What is wrong with that?" Draco said, "better than being an idiot like you."

"Why you little…"

"Do it and I tell my mother." Draco said glaring at Sirius who froze in place wand out.

He put his wand away and turned into Padfoot as he knew he would not win this argument and Harry took out a bright neon Frisbee in red and green and threw it. At once Padfoot was leaping and running in great strides after the Frisbee and with one mighty leap he launched himself into the air and caught the Frisbee high above. Remus took this time to get his friend back by adding green highlights to his fur making Padfoot look a bit odd and Harry did his best not to laugh at Padfoot. Padfoot continued to play fetch and after a time he turned human and flung himself down by Remus who was reading. He then saw the "improvements" in his hair.

"Moony you know who did this?" Sirius asked looking at one of his locks of hair.

"No, I was not paying attention to who did that." Remus replied.

"You sure?" Sirius said getting his wand out and casting a color charm at Remus, however Remus had a shield bubble up and the charm hit Sirius who now had green and orange hair.

"Hmm he never looked better." Draco laughed.

"Let's go," Harry said, "I ah have studying to do."

Both Ron and Draco made their way quickly back to the school and stopped as they saw Severus make his way to where the other wizards were preparing for a fine battle. They were disappointed when McGonagall came through the gates of the school and stopped the battle proper from taking place. The boys made their way into the school and to their common rooms. Harry played a game of exploding snap with the twins and Ron blew catmint bubbles for Crookshanks to chase. Like many cats around catmint he lost all dignity and enjoyed chasing the bubbles around the common room.

Finally around dinner the teens made their way down to the great hall and Percy drug Harry from the Ravenclaw table (mainly his sister) and deposited him at the Gryffindor table. Harry pouted for a minute until Fred slipped something not Percy's pumpkin juice that turned his hair blue and made it stand up straight. Harry laughed and quickly tucked into his food while Fred and George got told off by Percy. When dinner was finished Dumbledore rose to address the school.

"My dear students." He began and Severus glared at him as if the students were anything but dear. "I have good news, due to professor Snape and McGonagall we now are that much closer to finding who opened the chamber."

"He for real?" Ron asked Harry not noticing Collin Creevy go very pale. "Who could it be?"

"I don't know but it would be good to get rid of this threat once and for all." Harry said tucking into some treacle tart, "it gets in the way of my having fun at school."

"I know what you mean." Ron replied.

After dinner the students went back to their common rooms and spent the evening wondering who could have opened the chamber. All but one little first year who sat in his dorm room and looked at a book he wished he had never seen. He tried to throw the book away but his eyes glazed over and he put the book away and went to bed and fell fast asleep at once.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Having Harry write his mother was something he would do in a situation like this, especially after his first year. His knowing Parseltongue and telling about hearing someone speak it in the pipes got everyone to realize just what was in the pipes. If Harry had spoken up in his second year the staff would have found out much sooner I believe. Dumbledore did have to set a trap and unfortunately Harry will have to go into the chamber but he will have weapons to help him never fear!_

_Oh and that button below this one? Yea press it and leave a review please!_


	13. In the Chamber

Chapter Thirteen: In the Chamber:

Lily had spoke to moaning Myrtle the very evening that Dumbledore gave his speech to the students. She had asked her how she had died and Myrtle had told her gleefully. Lily realized the opening to the chamber was in this very bathroom Myrtle had died and after looking around she saw a small snake on the side of a faucet. She went to speak to Dumbledore about her find and he looked happy at her find. Of course she had plenty to say to him regarding using Harry.

"I told you before headmaster if you try to use Harry for your own means you will regret it." Lily said her green eyes flashing, "Harry is only going into the chamber because there is no-one else who can at this time!"

"I can speak a few words." Severus said, "I could try and go into the chamber."

"Only the heir can open the chamber Severus or one who is a natural born speaker." Dumbledore said.

"That is true, else Harry would not be going down there, you have the rooster Severus?" Lily asked.

"Yes in a bucket, you like legs or thighs?" Severus shot back, the headmaster was confused but Lily was not amused by his joke.

"Remind me to never take you to a muggle American restaurant again." Lily snapped at him, "it better be alive or you will not be."

"I need my potions master Lily." Dumbledore said.

"I can take his place." Lily shot back, "I am every bit as good at potions as Sev is."

"Who made the improvements on the Wolfsbane?" Severus snapped back.

"Who invented the potion to take care of the after effects of the Cruciatus curse?"

"Who has more students getting their NEWTS?"

"Who is the best looking in this room at this time?"

" I think that would be Fawkes." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling at the banter going back and forth. "Lemon drop?"

Both politely declined and left the office each trying to out-due each other in acting as haughty as they could leaving. Dumbledore smiled at the laughter outside the room and was happy for Severus Lily had survived. It had helped him realize just what Lily was for him, he had found he loved her dearly but was not in love with her. Oh he had been at one time but time had changed him even Dumbledore could see that. He was every bit as sarcastic and sharp as he had been in school but Lily could reign him in like no other. Still Dumbledore watched Severus closely hoping that his being close to the Potters would keep him from going back to Voldemort as truth be told he was still so very into the dark arts even now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry was studying when what everyone had dreaded happened. Remus came into the library where he was sitting studying. Harry looked up and saw the worry in the blue eyes of his uncle, he knew that something had happened and he hoped that no-one had died. He followed Remus to a quiet corner where Remus put up a spell so none could eavesdrop on them.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Moaning Myrtle just told us that two students were taken into the chamber, Ginny Weasley and Collin Creevy." Remus said, "and Professor Snape was too."

"So we are going to go rescue them?" Harry asked.

"Yes we are." Remus said taking out a rooster from his cloak and handing it to Harry. "This is for you."

"Thank you." Harry said then as he saw the sword Remus had, "what is that?"

"Godric's sword, any true Gryffindor can call it up." Remus said, "I was having a chat with the sorting hat and he gave it to me."

"That had to hurt." Harry said realizing just how that would have happened.

"Well I am thick headed you know." Remus said.

"Glad you recognized that." Sirius said sneaking into the conversation, "I am going too."

"I thought you were watching Lockhart." Remus said.

"Um not now, he is packing, I might have scared him." Sirius said, "seems he is a tad homophobic. I mean he forgot I am married and…"

"I get it, that was not nice, but an effective way to get rid of him." Remus said, "I wonder what you said to him to get him to think you were gay?"

"Well I just hope he never talks to Severus or I am dead." Sirius said. "As in very dead, not coming back, six feet under dead."

"Speaking of which he is in the chamber." Harry said, "along with Ginny and Creevy."

"Let's go then." Sirius said, "lead on dear Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and led the two men to the girls bathroom. Here he found the faucet and after concentrating a bit he hissed out open. Sirius was less unnerved by this than Remus and he watched in awe as the sink sunk and a large pipe was exposed. Remus "innocently" shoved him into the tunnel and he jumped in next letting Harry come last. Harry found himself going down a slimly pipe that was like a fun slide and he nearly landed on Sirius who had just recovered from being flattened by Remus. Harry led the two man wand out and came to a large door. Once here he concentrated and read the words carved on the stone out loud and watched as the door opened to reveal the chamber.

Harry walked into the room and saw a space as large as the great hall far above them. He saw a statue of a grim bearded man clad in warrior robes and armor. Yet his eyes were not on this but on the four people in the chamber at the base of this statue. He moved swiftly forward anger on his face as he realized that the tall boy in older styled school robes was torturing Severus. Severus was on his knees stripped to the waist for a purpose. He did not make a sound as the tall boy was using a wand to cut bloody groves into his back. Ginny was holding Collin huddled against the wall her eyes close against the horrible sight.

"You know that is not very nice to do to someone." Harry snarled his green eyes flashing in anger. "What did he do to you?"

"You're Voldemort aren't you?" Remus said puzzled as to why there was no scent to the boy. "Or something like him."

"Smart aren't you professor." Voldemort said turning to face him, "once I got rid of my worthless father's name I gained my true name. Tom Marvolo Riddle at your service." He said giving a mock bow.

"Riddle you are insane." Sirius said stepping forward, "and I should know insanity."

"Ah Sirius Black, head of the Black family and blood traitor." Voldemort said.

"You have no room to talk, you are not even a pureblood, I doubt you are even legitimate." Sirius said coldly getting Voldemort to glare at him with fury. "So to me you don't even matter."

"How dare you!" Voldemort snarled, "you will pay for that!"

"Worthless little bastard that is all you are." Sirius taunted him.

Voldemort called in Parseltongue for the basilisk and Sirius went to Severus who was pale and shaking in pain. Sirius managed to stop the bleeding of the wounds and Severus got dressed and went to the children. Ginny was shaken up but otherwise unhurt but Collin was still and nearer death than life. By his side was a diary and Sirius picked it up and looked at it. He realized what had happened as the basilisk came out of the statue and hit the floor. The diary was a Horcrux and Collin would die if this thing was not destroyed. Harry took the Rooster from his satchel, woke it up and got it to crow three times. The basilisk shrieked and fell dead and Remus carefully walked up to it eyes closed and destroyed both the eyes.

"Clever boy but that will not save your friend." Voldemort said.

"Do us a favor." Remus said catching the diary that Sirius threw to him. "Shut it."

"No don't!" Voldemort screamed but it was too late as Remus stabbed the diary with the sword, Voldemort screamed and the diary bled ink all over the floor, then Voldemort was gone.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Harry said.

"For you Harry however I really don't enjoy being his personal outlet for his anger." Severus said going to help Sirius with the students.

"I am sorry!" Collin said crying now, "I did not mean it."

"Greater wizards than you have been trapped by far less." Remus said picking him up, "come let's get you to ma'am Pomfrey."

"Ah just how do we get back up?" Sirius asked.

"You are a wizard figure it out." Harry said as he shared some chocolate and a handkerchief with Ginny.

"You ruined him Snape!" Sirius whined as they walked back to the pipe.

"Do shut it I am in no mood for you." Severus replied.

Remus summoned brooms that had been left in the bathroom and everyone was helped up to the bathroom. From there Severus and Collin were taken to the hospital wing by Remus while Harry went with the diary and sword to McGonagall's office. He saw Arthur and Molly there before he saw his own parents. In fact he did not know they were there until he was scooped up into his mother's arms in a crushing hug.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Poppy was not happy, not happy at all. She had managed to get Collin to change into hospital pajamas and after checking him over she tucked him in bed. One dreamless draught and he was fast asleep under the covers. The other patient was not as co-operative but when she finally got to see Severus's wounds she knew why. His back looked as if someone had taken a whip to it and she listened to his tale of being forced into the chamber by the possessed Collin.

There he was forced by Voldemort to bare his back and was tortured in front of students! That was what bothered him the most, no student should have had to see a professor tortured as he was. Yet Ginny would paint him as a hero for not crying out, and he would gain respect for his bravery. At the moment though he was doing his best to block out the pain in his back, he lay very still on his stomach and waited for Poppy to start the healing process of his back.

"This will sting Severus." Poppy warned him before she set to cleaning the wounds.

"Not as bad as what he did." Severus said, "Miss Weasley should not have been forced to see that."

"That is not your fault, you could not know poor Collin was fooled by that diary." Poppy said.

"I wonder who planted it?" Severus asked wincing as Poppy cleaned the wounds.

He let her finish cleaning his wounds and start the healing process. Luckily the wounds were mostly surface wounds but they would scar. Most would be hardly noticeable but some he could not hide. Like the ghost of the dark mark still on his arm that Poppy as a rule never looked at. She handed him his nightshirt, ordered him to stay put or else and left him in bed. Severus was really too sore and tired to do much but go to sleep. He woke when he heard Poppy speaking to Dumbledore but did not open his eyes.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well he should be fine, the cuts were not deep, but I am worried Albus, I know that monster could come back." Poppy replied. "Albus I don't want Severus having to go back and spy."

"I know, but it will be up to him." Dumbledore said, "however if all works out he should not come back at all."

Severus knew the headmaster was lying to protect Poppy. Severus knew he would have to go back and spy, he didn't like it but Voldemort would come back. Not all of the Horcruxes had been found and indeed very few even knew what Voldemort had done. Severus fell back asleep once more as the headmaster looked down at him concern on his face. Severus did not see it and would have been surprised at the concern the aged headmaster had for him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucius Malfoy sat in at the dirty table quickly downing another shot of whisky. Before him sat Walden MacNair. He did not look like a villain, true he was near seven feet tall and was powerfully built however his violet eyes, tanned skin, short black hair and thin mustache betrayed the darkness within. He had a gentle smile and was a very good looking man. He was drunk now but still had some wits about him as he related what he had done.

"I went to Hogwarts with the minister and found something interesting this summer." MacNair was saying.

"What could that be?" Lucius asked.

"Well ye know my family doesn't have a library like Hogwarts and it's less public than the ministry. So I was looking around and found the diary of the dark lord there." MacNair replied.

"Ah, I wonder why it would be in Hogwarts?" Lucius said wondering how much MacNair knew, "seems a bit strange for something like that to be in Hogwarts."

"Best part was me getting it to a mudblood, they are less likely to question something like that. Boy was distracted and well it would have worked out but it seems that Potter brat is a Parseltongue." MacNair replied.

"Did you know the weapon in the chamber was a basilisk?" Lucius asked.

"Well it would make since, Salazar was a Parseltongue, what better creature than that?" MacNair replied, "but now it's dead and the diary is destroyed."

Lucius was now fast getting a headache, if MacNair realized just what that diary had been. Well he probably did not now did he? At least Lucius could not be blamed for this, or could he? Something was nagging him in the back of his head. How had the diary got to the school in the first place? He had a feeling he had something to do with this but for the life of him he could not remember how it had gone from his home to the school then to MacNair.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sorry for torturing Severus again but Voldemort is angry with his death eaters. Even the Horcrux parts of him, he learned a lot from Collin who loves studying about Harry and those who dared attack him too. Severus ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and got it for that. I do agree with Harry the rooster was anti-climatic. On another note the muggle restaurant that Severus and Lily alludes to is Kentucky Fried Chicken or KFC. I thought it was funny to have Severus shoot that off at any rate._

_Remember please do review! _


	14. Breakout From Azkaban

Chapter Fourteen: Breakout From Azkaban:

The rest of the school year went by quickly for the students and staff of Hogwarts. With the basilisk taken care of school got better and better for the students, Harry had fun learning and playing Quidditch. Yet Harry was not the only one who was having a good rest of the school year. Severus Snape had started to date seriously. For years he had many girlfriends and had not really settled with one woman. Yet now it seemed he had found someone, Emmeline Vance was part of an old pureblood family that went back further than the Malfoys. She was a tall stately woman with long dark hair and she was nearly always clad in gowns of the finest wool in green, blue or purple.

His dating Emmy had started out innocently enough, a date here or there and grew into something more. Severus Snape was in love and he knew Emmy loved him too. She had told him when she had visited him in the hospital wing and waking up to her there proclaiming her love and almost been worth ending up in the chamber. She didn't seem to care about the dark mark on his arm, she was more concerned about the pain he had gone through at the hands of a younger Voldemort. Now summer had come and he was going to get married!

The wedding was a small intimate affair with only the closest and most trusted friends and family of both there. A small reception followed and after Lily and Narcissa teamed up with Molly to have a talk with Emmy they went off on their honeymoon. Severus had not planned on falling in love until Voldemort was fully gone but Emmy had changed that. He loved her so much he could not see himself waiting. He woke up one summer day in their cottage in the Peak district with Emmy's hair ticking his naked chest. He opened his eyes and looked up into her warm hazel eyes.

"Good morning lover." She said tracing a hand down his chest, to his abdomen and lower getting him to come awake fully. "Sleep well?"

"Very, last night was delightful." He said smiling up at her.

"I am going to shower, I think there is something I will need there." Emmy said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Severus asked.

"I need a strong sexy man in my shower." Emmy said. "I am thinking tall, handsome with black hair and eyes."

"Hmm well I am not handsome but I will join you." Severus said, "I am quite ugly in fact."

"Not to me, I think you are a beautiful man Severus, and you are quite large too." She said.

"You wonderful wicked woman." Severus growled softly, "let me give you a good reason for a shower."

"Oh do you wonderful wicked man." Emmy said.

An hour later after showering Severus was just about to get dressed when an Owl flew into the room. Startled he took the letter off the owl's leg and gave it a few owl treats before sending it on its way. He read the letter and went down to the kitchen where he found Emmy cooking breakfast. She turned amused for a moment that her husband had showed up downstairs naked with only his wand and a letter. Then she saw the look in his eyes and sobered at once.

"What is it Severus?" She asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban." He said taking a seat at the kitchen table and at a look of shock on Emmy's face, "don't worry this house is under the Fidelius charm, she cannot find me or you."

"I know that but how could she escape?" Emmy asked, "no-one has ever escaped Azkaban!"

"I know, she must be in league with the Dementors." Severus replied getting up, "I better get dressed."

"Oh you don't have to dear, I like you the way you are." Emmy said smiling at his lack of attire.

"Well we will have guests, most notably one sodding twinkling old fool." Severus said heading up the stairs.

A few minutes later he came down fully dressed in his high collared black robes and he sat down at the kitchen table to have breakfast. Shortly after Severus and Emmy finished eating the floo flared and Lily asked to come through. Severus allowed her and both she and James came through getting Severus to smile, Lily was going to be here when Dumbledore came, this was going to get fun. In a few minutes Dumbledore did come and frowned slightly at seeing Lily and James there. He was not looking forward to fighting with Lily today he just was not.

"Hello headmaster, we were not expecting you." Emmy said fully aware of Lily and Dumbledore's tense relationship, she found it good someone was brave enough to stand up to him when it was needed. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No thank you, I do need to speak to Severus." Dumbledore said. "Alone if I could?"

"No, whatever you have to say you can say me here, I am his wife." Emmy said feeling less brave than she looked, "he will tell me everything later."

"If you do not mind Emmy I would like to stay." Lily said.

"Of course." Emmy said.

"Very well, you do know that Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban." Dumbledore said, "there will be changes at Hogwarts."

"What kind of changes?" Severus asked.

"The ministry wants to bring in Dementors." Dumbledore said.

"There is no way in hell I will allow my children near those foul creatures!" Lily snarled.

"They will not come near the school only around the walls and boundaries." Dumbledore said, "the ministry is not giving me any choice in this."

"What of Hagrid?" Lily said, "has he got a new wand? Has anyone taught him a Patronus yet?"

Dumbledore shifted slightly in his seat and it was clear that no-one had taught Hagrid. Lily glared at him in frustration, she liked him, truly she did but many times she found him so stuck in the past. True he had done many great things and he could teach much to those much younger than him. But he had not really had many to stand up to him like Lily. Even McGonagall as temperamental as she was would huff and give up after a time. Not so Lily, and though Lily did not know it she reminded Dumbledore of his long lost sister. She looked similar enough to her that the aged headmaster was willing to listen to her above any others. It was the reason so many changes had been able to take place, he had backed her fully. As the chief of the Wizengamot and supreme Mugwump he was one of the most powerful men in the Wizarding world.

"I will see that he is trained by Remus today." Dumbledore said, "I promise you that."

"Does he have a wand to learn?" Lily asked.

"Um well I had not got him one as of yet." Dumbledore replied.

"Very well I can take him to get a new wand." Lily said.

"No I will take him, I owe him that much." Dumbledore replied, " now Severus my boy I need to let you know that Alastor Moody will be among the Aurors helping guard the school."

"That old pervert?" Severus said a gleam in his eyes. "Surely not him and that eye of his…"

"Severus please try not to rile up Alastor." Lily said, "last time he nearly turned you into ash."

"I merely said I was a better wizard and man than him." Severus muttered. "Bigger too."

Now Severus and Moody did not hate each other as one might suppose. They were friends of a sort in fact. Moody knew all about Severus, he knew he was a good man though he had made a mistake. He knew how easy it was to fall to the lies of one like Voldemort. The fact that Severus had come back to spy for the order had impressed Moody. After he had snuck Veritaserum into Severus's tea years before just after Voldemort had fell and found who's side he was on. After that Moody had Severus's back though one of Severus's favorite games was "Moody baiting", one thing for sure this next year at Hogwarts was going to be very interesting indeed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry was reading in the library when his sisters came back from shopping in Diagon Alley. His parents had wanted to take them separately to get their school things but the girls had not wanted that. They came into the library and Harry looked up at them and grinned. Though his sisters were twins they did not look anything alike. Rose looked just like her mother did at eleven with long dark red hair and bright green eyes. Violet, for the moment looked more like her father and Harry with long black hair and green eyes. This was her "safe mode" as she was a metamorphous and many people did not take kindly to her talents. She had learned at a very young age to control her gift and to not change in front of strangers. She concentrated for a moment and her hair and eyes turned Violet her favorite color.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant!" Rose said, "I got my wand and books and robes, I so look forward to getting to Hogwarts. I hope I can become a Marauder!"

"I just hope to get sorted to Gryffindor so I can be with you Harry." Violet said primly, "you have gotten into too much trouble without me there to set you straight."

"Oi who is older here?" Harry asked.

"Only by age." Violet shot back, "Rose said she wanted to be in Slytherin."

"Hmm dad might have a fit." Harry said.

"Well that way I could prank professor Snape all the time!" Rose said.

"Okay time to go over some rules at Hogwarts." Harry said, "these rules you must follow or I will write mum."

"You are as bad as Percy!" Rose said regarding the third Weasley boy. "I don't like rules."

"These you have to follow, first you must never, ever prank professor Snape or any of the professors, students are alright but teachers are not. Second any prank you do must be for fun never for revenge and third stay out of the forbidden forest!"

"But why, it could be fun to go there!" Rose said.

"No you stay out, or I will not get you things from Hogsmeade." Harry warned her.

"Fine, I promise to stay out of the forbidden forest." Rose said.

"One more thing you all need to know." Sirius said coming in and sitting in an armchair. "There will be Dementors at Hogwarts, I need to teach Harry to cast a Patronus."

"Why can't you teach us?" Violet asked.

"Well you can watch and try but you might not have the power yet to produce one. Harry might not be able to produce one."

"He won't if you teach him." Remus said walking into the room, "who is the defense teacher?"

"Oh go back to Snogging Tonks." Sirius muttered getting Remus to blush.

Remus had started to date Nymphadora Tonks just this year. She had just finished up with her Auror training in record time and was now working with Kingsley Shacklebolt. At first Remus had refused to date her (or any other girl) as he felt his condition was not one he wanted to pass onto any other. However he could not pass on his "furry little problem" as Sirius always called his condition and Dora as he called Tonks did not mind at all. So they were dating and Sirius being Sirius loved to tease him as much as possible.

"Anyway if you want to learn you should come with me Harry, I am teaching Hagrid, he would love to learn with your classmates." Remus said.

"Can we come?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but don't be disappointed if you cannot get this right away, you have much to learn before you will be able to cast a Patronus." Remus said, "but you can start practicing if you wish."

"Alright." Violet said.

Now Remus was a good teacher, he knew what each year was capable of and he had revolutionized the defense program. That was why he was willing to allow first years to practice at the Patronus, if they were able to cast it that would be amazing, if not then they would practice until they got it in a few years. Remus had not been planning on teaching the Patronus to third years but with the Dementors coming to Hogwarts he had no choice. They had to learn as fourth year and above did know the Patronus charm. He led the students out to where Hagrid waited a brand new wand held proudly in his right hand. He beamed at the children as they came out his chest puffed out with pride.

"Just got me new wand a week ago, the headmaster took me." Hagrid said, "he is a right good man, and he er well I tried t' pay fer it but he would not hear of it."

"He is a good man indeed to hire the likes of me." Remus said agreeing with Hagrid.

"Eh but look at me, all those years it was thought I had opened the chamber." Hagrid replied.

"Well you are not a monster, I am." Remus said.

"I don't think you are a monster professor." Hermione said walking up, "unlike Ron!"

"Oi am not!" Ron said coming up behind her. "You are just a know it all!"

"You are an ignoramus!" Hermione shot back.

"Right then if we could get started!" Remus said walking up and putting Hermione by Hagrid and Ron on the other side of Harry and Neville who had just showed up. "Now the way I teach the Patronus charm is different than the old texts that have you focus on a happy thought. It's the power of the thought, for example, I could think about say chocolate." This got everyone to laugh a bit, "then cast my charm, it might work just fine. However if I think on having a family say and the happiness that would bring then this is what would happen."

Here he cast his Patronus and a great shining silver wolf burst forward and pranced and danced about. Harry looked in awe at this and grinned as the silver wolf came up and nuzzled it's head against his hand. It felt cool like a cloud but soft as down and it made him happy. He looked up at Remus and wanted to do this with all his heart. The silver wolf greeted each of the students and then just as soon as it had come it disappeared.

"Now the spell as you heard is _Expecto Patronum_, I would like to see you try it, first concentrate on the happy thought or emotion and go from there."

"Well let's see now." Hagrid said thinking he aimed his wand and said the incantation.

"Wow Hagrid!" Hermione said as a large shaggy silver bear burst from his wand.

"Look I did it!" Neville said as a silver beaver burst from his wand.

It was no surprise Hagrid would get his Patronus first as he was older and now he could use his magic again he was learning several spells a day and using many in his job as groundskeeper. Neville was a surprise and he basked in the knowledge he had learned this first. Harry, Ron and Hermione only had a small mist come from their wands and Rose and Violet could not even get this yet. Even so the students practiced all summer to learn this and finally Hermione managed to produce a silver Otter on demand and Ron a silver Fox. One day before they were to head to school Harry was out in the garden and finally cast his Patronus. A beautiful stag burst from his wand and pranced around and Harry practiced casting his Patronus throughout the day. Finally his mother, impressed he could do this ordered him to finish packing and to stop casting a Patronus in the house. Harry did stop but Sirius took up where his godson left off and as he could get his to talk had it follow Lily around until she snapped and hexed him so badly he had a hard time sitting the rest of the day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So yea there is another chapter, unfortunately we have Bellatrix out of Azkaban. Now one thing that irked me in cannon was the fact that after he was acquitted of any wrong doing Hagrid did not get a wand. So here I corrected that and had him learn a Patronus, along with Harry and his friends. I did add another twist in that Lily reminds Dumbledore of his lost sister. That is why he listens to her here at any rate. _

_See the button at the bottom? Please click it to review._


	15. The Sorting Feast and Hippogriffs

Chapter Fifteen: The Sorting Feast and Hippogriffs:

Harry had a great time coming to Hogwarts this year. He sat with his good friends Neville, Ron, Hermione Ginny and Luna and played exploding Snap all the way to Hogwarts. There were Aurors in the corridors and he saw Moody limp by more than once. They came to the school and Harry narrowed his eyes at the demons guarding the gates. He hated them and thought about casting a Patronus as he rode by in a carriage but was sure the headmaster would not be amused at him tormenting them. He behaved and instead walked into the great hall and saw Collin just as Collin saw him. Collin paled as Harry came and sat by him looking at the table, he had avoided Harry the rest of the last year but Harry would have none of that this year.

"Hey Collin have a good summer?" Harry asked him.

"Um I yea, I have to…" Collin tried to move from his seat but Harry gently held him down.

"No don't I am not mad at you." Harry said.

"You should be, after what I did?"

"Not your fault, look I do want to be your friend." Harry said.

"Really?" Collin said brightening up.

"Sure we could use another prankster." Fred said coming up to sit across from Harry.

"Yea no-one would suspect you mate." George added.

"You will help us wont you?"

"Sure, yea I would love to!" Collin said brightening up, "hey that reminds me my brother is coming, could he join?"

"What skills does he have?" Fred asked.

Now Fred and George Weasley were pranksters true but they were also very smart. They knew Collin needed friends and after what had happened the last year well he would feel badly about it. He needed to know he had friends on his side and he was not going to be an outcast. He settled into talking to his new friends not aware that Severus Snape was looking at him with narrowed eyes. He had a feeling the young boy had just become a Marauder and he was sure that this year was going to be interesting. He was tempted to get the password to the headmaster's office to the marauders and let the fun began.

He along with the students turned their attention to McGonagall who was leading the first years into the chamber and to the hat. Once more his finest hour had come though the students would not know. The headmaster really should not have him write the sorting song as he would regret it this time. Who said Severus Snape did not have a sense of humor? He smirked as the hat began to sing and he did his best to not look over at the headmaster who at this time probably was looking a bit scandalized.

_I'm the hat that  
Reads your mind, dears,  
And there's nothing  
You can hide.  
I will put you  
In your place, which  
Seven years you  
Must abide. _

_I am skilled in  
The detection  
Of the crucial  
Inner trait  
That determines  
My selection,  
Making Charac-  
ter your Fate. _

_See the Gryffindor  
Whose roaring  
Opens wide that  
Fearsome face.  
But the Slyther-  
in keeps venom  
In a much less  
Obvious place. _

_And the Huffle-  
puff so gentle,  
Never preda-  
tor but prey;  
Whilst the Raven-  
claw soars highest,  
Asking 'Why?' far  
From the fray. _

_Now that Peacetime  
Follows Wartime,  
All the conflicts  
Are dismissed.  
But in learning,  
And in yearning,  
House distinctions  
Still persist. _

_So the Lions  
Work for glory,  
But the Eagles  
Learn for joy.  
With the Badgers  
Cramming's duty,  
For the Serpents  
It's a ploy. _

_Know that Gryffin-  
dors in love are  
Not a force to  
Be ignored.  
Whereas Raven-  
claws are guarded –  
Consequently,  
They're adored. _

_And the Huffle-  
puff's affections,  
Are most steady  
And serene.  
For the Slytherin  
Indifference  
And Obsession  
Know no mean. _

_If Determin-  
ism galls you,  
Understand this  
Is your choice.  
I'm compelled and  
Spelled to suit you,  
So you might as  
Well rejoice. _

_(Yes whichever  
House you go to,  
You were meant to,  
So rejoice.)_

Once the song ended Harry looked over at the first years. Most were trembling in fear and he felt for them, he saw his sisters were grinning and seemed to have enjoyed the song. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw the shocked look on Draco's face. He wondered what was wrong with the hat to come up with something so sinister as that song. He shrugged and turned to watch as the students were sorted. Dennis, Collin's brother got into Gryffindor and found himself seated between Fred and George. At first he was very nervous but found these were his brothers and now his friends so he relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the sorting.

Finally it came to Harry's sisters to get sorted. Rose went first and she took a few minutes, Harry swore the hat laughed and then sorted her straight to Gryffindor. The hat barely touched Violet's head before she was sorted to Gryffindor and Harry watched as they took a seat by Vicky Frobisher, Natalie MacDonald and Demelza Robins their friends from their primary school. Harry was happy to have his sisters in his house though he knew that Rose would be the chief prankster in Gryffindor. Fred and George he mused had nothing on his sister and he wondered if Hogwarts would ever be the same after she finished with it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The first week turned out, despite the threat of Bellatrix Lestrange on the loose quite good. Many students spoke of the breakout and Draco complained loudly about the Dementors and Aurors all over Hogwarts. It was during one of his tirades Moody snuck up behind him and said boo very softly into his ear. Draco jumped, screamed like a little girl and had his wand out pointed at Moody in five seconds. He found himself staring down Moody's wand and hand to listen to his "constant vigilance" speech for a full half hour causing him to be late to potions. That day went down in history as the first time Severus Snape gave one of his Slytherins a detention!

There was more, as Hagrid was fully cleared he was the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher and so far he was an instant success. Harry was looking forward to his first class with Hagrid and he was glad it was right after lunch the first Friday back. He headed down to the paddock just behind the castle near the forbidden forest. He saw Hagrid there along with Draco and his band of Slytherins. Hermione and her friends were there as well along with the Hufflepuffs. Harry saw in the paddock four large beautiful creatures waiting quietly. The front halves looked like large noble eagles complete with large wings, clawed feet, large beaks and large beady eyes. The back halves were large horses with sleek flanks and horses hoofs.

"Thought I would show you a treat then." Hagrid said, "these are Hippogriffs, right useful creatures they are."

"What do they do?" Draco asked.

"Well they kin fly long distances, a few actually flew across the Atlantic with riders even." Hagrid said, "so who would like t' meet one?"

"Go on Harry, you have to live up to your hero status." Neville said clearly teasing Harry.

"No you should." Harry said to Neville, "in fact I insist!" Here Harry nudged Neville forward.

"Ah Mr. Longbottom wonderful come forward then, now these are noble creatures so you will want t' bow t' them and not break eye contact. If Buckbeak here bows back then ye kin go forward t' pet him."

Neville followed Hagrid's instructions and bowed to Buckbeak not taking his eyes off of Buckbeak's. Buckbeak clicked his beak and bowed to Neville. Neville grinned and walked up to Buckbeak speaking softly to the noble creature. It seemed the Hippogriff really liked Neville and gave him an affectionate nip on the ear. Hagrid would have liked to see Buckbeak in flight with a student on board but he knew enough about Neville that Neville preferred to keep his feet on the ground. Finally Neville stepped back and Draco being Draco stepped up thinking he could talk to this bird. Things went well when Draco bowed to Buckbeak but did not take into account the fact he could understand human speech very well.

"Not such a fearsome bird are you?" Draco said. "Know who is better?"

"Whoa then!" Hagrid said casting a shield charm between Draco and Buckbeak who had taken offence at the words of the boy. "Careful there Mr. Malfoy he is a noble creature as are you."

"He tried to attack me!" Draco said stepping back.

"Well if someone insulted ye I know ye would attack him." Hagrid replied, "ye are alright, now who else wishes t' see one of these?"

"I will." Hermione said.

She walked up and bowed and Buckbeak bowed back. She walked up to him and found his feathers soft and warm as she pet him. She found she really liked Buckbeak and he liked her as well. Draco stood by a tree arms folded jealous as most of the class went up and met the Hippogriff. He left after the class and stormed up to the school unharmed but very upset at how the class had gone, for him at least.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Once more I would like to thank __Textualsphinx for her wonderful fiction that goes with the sorting song this one called Snape the Knife's sorting song. I kept the meter of the song just as she wrote it as it goes with the song Mack the Knife. I love her work, she is awesome Textualsphinx is._

_Now to Hagrid, had to have his class a success here didn't I? He has a wand now, he can use it very well and did so to protect Draco. Therefore all that was wounded on Draco was his pride. I did not bring up the monster books as of yet but I will. But not here and not yet. _


	16. Hogsmeade and Horcruxes

Chapter Sixteen: Hogsmeade and Horcruxes:

Severus Snape drew his heavy cloak around him tighter as he scanned the streets of Hogsmeade as students happily went about their shopping and enjoying the free time they had. His eyes narrowed as he watched Harry enter Zonkos and knew the boy was getting products for his sister Rose. Rose Severus knew was a prankster to give her father a run for his money. Hopefully she would not be like her father had been in school. James had been a bully and a horrible boy to anyone he deemed below him, one of those being Severus himself. To think now the two men were friends! If you had said that he Severus Snape would be friends with James Potter when he was in school Severus would have hexed first then laughed.

Severus shivered slightly, he was still suffering from what had happened the night before. He had found the room of requirement by accident. He was surprised that this room was here and had asked the house elves about it. They told him it was the come and go room to them and could change to the needs of the person entering it. Naturally Severus thought of a place to hide things (he wondered what students who had found this room had hidden) and he had found a door that led into the room. Emmy was with him as she was naturally curious about her new home, the students liked madam Snape as she was called. She was strict like Severus but she cared just as much as Severus did about the students, plus she could not take points!

"So I wonder what we will find?" Emmy asked him.

"I hope nothing too dangerous." Severus replied heading into the room first lighting it up with his wand. "Hnn it is quite large."

"Yea but this is cool." Emmy said looking around, "think we should try to catalog all of this?"

"We could, more than books here though." Severus said.

He moved through the large room, past the stacks and stacks of books, bottles and cages with various unapproved potions and creatures. He saw a vanishing cabinet and put a stasis charm on it for the moment intending to tell Dumbledore about it. He saw an ugly statue that he confirmed had some sort of curse on it and below it a diadem of delicate lace-like silver. It called to him and despite the warnings in the back of his head he reached down and picked it up. At once he felt a pain go through his left arm and through his body and he fell with a cry to the floor. He thought he heard someone calling his name but all he felt was pain and thought it would never end. He passed out for the next thing he remembered was someone shaking him and he looked up to see the headmaster over him with Emmy by him.

"Severus my boy you gave us quite a fright." Dumbledore said as Severus sat up slowly. "Why did you grab the diadem?"

"Called to me, stupid I know." Severus replied so glad Emmy sat down by him and held his hand. "Cursed or worse?"

"It's a Horcrux." Emmy said, then at the look of shock from Severus "don't worry I took a vow not to speak about this to anyone, just like everyone else."

"Not worried about that, but you could be in danger knowing that." Severus replied.

"Well we all are in danger until that demon Voldemort is gone." Emmy said, "the headmaster destroyed it and put it in the same small bag that the rest are in. It's charmed so that Harry is the only one who can open it."

"So that is five well six if you count…. That means it is over right?" Severus asked.

"I don't think so Severus." Dumbledore said sadly, "I believe there is one more out there."

"Damn and I hope it was over." Emmy said, "well no matter we will find it and it will be over."

Severus rose after that feeling very tired and used the floo to get to his rooms with Emmy right by him. He undressed to his undershorts, went to bed and fell asleep at once. He woke Emmy in the deep of night with his cries of terror. She was used to this, he had at least one nightmare a week and knew the best thing to do was to hold him and speak to him until he woke. She did that but as the minutes passed he did not wake. He curled up crying and sobbing in utter terror and with a bit of wand-less magic she cast a small glow ball. Severus curled up into her and finally he woke still trembling and held her tight as the nightmare was still so fresh. She was the only one who could comfort him like this and she never thought him weak or a coward for this.

"I am here Severus, you are safe now." Emmy said holding him tight.

"He is going to come back." Severus said shaking in her arms, "dreamed he had, wanted to make example of me. Pain so real, he was cutting my hands off and was going to do worse."

"Hush it was not real, he will not do that to you." Emmy said holding him stroking his hair gently.

"The mark hurt, still can feel it." Severus said.

"I am sorry Severus, you don't deserve such pain." Emmy said.

It was a testament to the kind of woman Emmy was. When Severus told her his shameful secret she had not run from him or curse him for his mistake. She had listened to him and understood he had made a horrible mistake and she promised to always be there for him. He could talk to her freely about his fears and his deepest secrets and desires. She loved him unconditionally and would never abandon him. Finally she managed to calm him down and held him until he went back to sleep in her arms.

Now Severus was in Hogsmeade watching the students when he felt someone come up behind him. At once his wand was at the throat of one very surprised Lucius Malfoy. Lucius just looked at him but got nervous when Severus refused to remove said wand. The look on his face was not friendly at all and Lucius wondered just what he had done to tick Severus off this time. He gulped and backed up hands raised wand still in his cane, he was a powerful wizard but Severus was even more powerful and scary as his temper was not something to mess with.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Severus hissed, oh yes he was upset with Lucius as he never called his friend by his last name unless he was upset. "Here to cause trouble for Hagrid?"

"Well that creature tried to attack Draco!" Lucius said.

"Your son insulted a Hippogriff, pity that I was hoping Draco would inherit his mother's brains. Seems he inherited your stupidity."

"Fine I will leave Hagrid alone, but you need to learn manners and not keep trying to hurt me!" Lucius snapped back.

"You deserve it." Severus said.

Lucius hated it when Severus was in a bad mood, if he was around Severus nearly always took it out on him. He watched as Severus stalked off in a billow of black robes and he headed to the Hogshead. After seeing Severus he needed a good stiff drink. He had wanted to speak to Severus and ask him if he had felt his mark burn but after seeing what mood Severus was in he knew better than to ask. He was sure all of Hogsmeade would be treated to him being blasted from one end of the high street to the other.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry in the meantime was enjoying Hogsmeade very much. He had got several things for his sisters from Zonkos, some catmint for Crookshanks Hermione's new cat and a new kind of owl treat for Hedwig. He went to Honeydukes and stocked up on sweets mostly treacle fudge, chocolate frogs, some peppermint imps, some cockroach clusters (they were not real cockroaches but looked as if they were made of them and were a nut and honey confection covered in chocolate and shaped so they looked like the vile insects) and treacle tart. He saw Sirius poking about the shop and knew he was there as one of the human guards for the students in Hogsmeade today. Correction he was there to watch over Harry though now he looked as if he was going to buy blood pops. Harry walked up and actually took them out of his godfather's hands and put them back.

"No Sirius you cannot get those." Harry said.

"I ah like them!" Sirius said grinning at his godson.

"Mum told you no baiting professor Snape Sirius." Harry said, really who was being more of an adult now? "You were going to give him one."

"Well he needs cheering up?" Sirius said.

"If you value your life today is the worst day to annoy professor Snape." Draco said from where he was getting some acid pops. "I saw him nearly hex my father for no real reason."

"I would pay to see that." Sirius said smiling, "wonder who would win that duel?"

"Professor Snape of course." Harry said then seeing the indignant look from Draco, "he is head of Slytherin and has won a time or two in a duel against professor Flitwick."

"True that," Draco reluctantly agreed, "I have stuff to buy see you later."

Harry finished his shopping in Honeydukes and headed to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer with his friends. He settled into a corner of the pub with Hermione, Neville, Ron, Fred and George, and last Cedric Diggory, his best friends out of all his friends able to come to Hogwarts. Harry looked forward to the next year when Luna and Ginny could come to Hogsmeade with them. He took out the large package of cockroach clusters and handed them to Neville. Neville snapped out of his funk and grinned as he took out one of the revolting looking treats and popped it in his mouth munching on it happily.

"Though you could use that." Harry said.

"Yea, thanks Harry." Neville said, "would go well with Bellatrix's head in a jar beside my bed."

"I could get the jar for you." Cedric said.

"I will get the formaldehyde." Hermione added.

"We have some serious stuff we are working on, not just the joke stuff." Fred said.

"Yea most of it works really well." George added.

Neville of course had a right to be upset at Bellatrix Lestrange escaping from Azkaban, she had along with her husband Rudolphus Lestrange tortured the Longbottoms so badly they had been driven insane and died a few weeks after. There were rumors that they were the ones who had killed the whole Crouch family leaving Barty Crouch Jr. alive. He had lost his left arm and eye and now worked for the _Daily Prophet_ and he was not the nicest of reporters. Speaking of which Harry saw him come into the pub probably looking for ether Neville or Harry to do a story on.

"Stupid git, uses his parents losses to hurt others in print bloody coward." Cedric said, his family had no love for Crouch as he was a slimy horrible man as testament to his stories in the _Prophet_. "He will not get the story he wants today."

"Sure madam Rosmerta will like you casting that spell?" Harry asked as Cedric casted a _notice me not_ charm. "She will be annoyed trying to get us refills if she cannot find us."

"Oh she will be able to." Fred said.

"Awe Harry cares, does ickle Harry have a crush on Rosy?" George added.

"You will have donkey ears if you don't stop teasing me." Harry warned him.

He turned to watch Barty Crouch look around the pub and smirked. Crouch was not much to look at, he was too boyish in his looks with dull straw colored hair, a very pale face with intense blue eyes. He had replaced his lost eye with a magical one that looked as normal as his other one. His left arm was a metal hand that was the latest in muggle and magical technology expertly blended together. He was clad in inner robes of black and green and flowing outer robes of black, all in expensive broadcloth. His black cloak was the latest in charmed outerwear and he had the best made dragonskin boots on the market. He used a staff to help him walk as the attack had damaged the nerves in his legs.

"I really hate him." Neville said his round face turning a bit red at his anger. "I would love to meet him in a dark alley with no witnesses."

"Well you could send him some of our products, just to show him how much you care." Fred said grinning.

"Yes dear brother he should, some fever fudge would do the trick I think." George added.

The friends waited until Crouch left the pub and the friends headed back to Hogwarts. Harry cast a Patronus just before they got to the gates and sent the completely useless Dementor guards away. Really the ministry was really thick to have creatures that could be chased off by a charm like that! He headed up to the Gryffindor common room where his sisters waited for him and the treats he had brought them. He divided up the spoils then handed to Rose the bag from Zonkos.

"I don't want to know what you want with all that." Harry said, "I don't know how you talked me into getting it for you."

"Because if you did not I would just get someone else to?" Rose said innocently, "like my new boyfriends Fred and George Weasley."

"Rose you are too young to date! You should not be thinking about that at your age!" Harry said appalled.

"Well you are going out with Ginny and Luna are you not?" Rose said.

"What I do is none of your business and we are friends!" Harry said really getting worked up. "I will have a word with Fred and George!"

Before Rose could talk to him Harry stormed off to the boys dormitories. Once there he saw Fred and George with worried looks on their faces. He told them he was getting his sister back for a particular prank and of course the twins offered to help him in this one. For a week after the first visit to Hogsmeade Rose thought Harry was mad at Fred and George. When Harry finally let his sister off the hook Hogwarts was treated to an angry Potter witch chasing her brother through the castle casting stinging hexes his way.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_There is one more Horcrux out there even after the diadem has been found. We know what it is but none of the others do for the moment. It may seem strange to have so many people know about them but all of those who know are sworn to secrecy and can say nothing about what they know even under torture. _

_Now as always updates come faster if you review!_


	17. Too Quite on the Hogwarts Front

Chapter Seventeen: Too Quite on the Hogwarts Front:

Harry was bored, it was not his classes or his friends or anything like that. No he was bored because this year was quiet despite the fact Bellatrix Lestrange was on the loose. Nothing dangerous or threatening was happening at Hogwarts this year. True he had gone to the chamber of secrets to help Severus, Sirius, his mother, the retired professor Slughorn and the headmaster supervise the dwarfs in harvesting the basilisk from last year. Unlike most creatures who could be harvested right away a basilisk was too toxic to even touch the first year. So it was closer to Christmas the dwarves (they were mostly immune to the toxins of the basilisk) worked hard in removing everything from the great snake from skin to flesh and organs down to the bones.

No besides that this year was all about studying and Quidditch, the dueling club and that was it. No that was not it, Harry had an idea and it involved the Weasley twins, some well placed charms and the great hall. The school was going to find out this year (as if they had not the last part of last year) that Harry Potter was a prankster. He was going to make his father proud. He was in the library studying, or rather he had been studying and now was seated writing out his latest prank. His last prank had gone very well if he could say so himself. Draco Malfoy had been annoying, in the I-am-better-than-everyone-else-because-I-am-a-pureblood way. So much so that Harry had been getting tired of him calling muggleborn witches and wizards mudblood, a term that was completely out of line.

So Harry had worked with the house elves and got them to agree to help him in his master plan. That plan had been activated one cold winter day in the entry hall when Draco insulted Hermione before half of Hogwarts. She lost it, as in she was going to hex him back to the dark ages and further (one could blame the stress of all the classes she was taking, she was taking all the electives after all) and so she had her wand out and was about to deck Draco when she felt something heavy and flat end up in her hand. Without thinking she threw the item at Draco and hit him with a cream pie in the face. Hermione was just as shocked as Draco and there was silence in the hall as Severus came up a vein throbbing in his head and the glare of death on his face (in fact he was doing his level best not to laugh or show any amusement) he looked around the hall for the perpetrator.

"Miss Granger where did you get the pie?" Severus asked her.

"I-I don't know sir, I was just going to scare Draco sir and found the pie in my hand sir." Hermione said looking up at him in fear. "I could not have summoned something that delicate or conjured up food the…"

"I know the laws miss Granger!" Severus snapped looking around the hall, "when I found out who did this…"

"Sir I think she was given it just after Draco called her the m word." Harry said helpfully hoping his look of amused innocence was working.

"What m word?" Severus said.

"Mudblood sir… Aw crap!" Harry said hastily putting up a shield charm as an invisible elf threw a pie at him (he had told them to throw a pie at anyone who said mudblood, the headmaster would later cancel that order) "um wow that was interesting."

"Five points from Slytherin for use of that word!" Severus said, "and ten from Gryffindor for threatening a student miss Granger and five from you Potter for language!"

With a wave of his wand Draco was cleaned up and Severus left. There was a positive effect of this prank, anyone who said the word mudblood ended up with a pie in the face. By the end of the day Dumbledore had banned the word outright though he had stopped the elves from throwing pies. Now Harry was working on his latest that had taken him months even with the help from the Weasley twins. As they all had studying to do and other smaller pranks to do and Quidditch this big prank had taken far longer than they had thought it would. Now it was ready and maybe his boredom would be satisfied with this prank.

"So is it ready?" Fred asked taking a seat by him.

"You finish the last parts?"

"Yes and now we just need to add it to the great hall." Harry said, "we have to be there so not to have suspicions on us."

"No-one suspects us Harry." George said.

"Not even when you let loose goats in the great hall?" Harry asked, "or the fact they belonged to Aberforth Dumbledore? That and you dyed them green and claimed they were the Slytherins?"

"That was so long ago," Fred said, "besides don't blame us for our bad behavior, your father is the master prankster of them all."

"Followed by Padfoot and Moony." George added.

"Moony all but made the map." Harry retorted.

"True that." Fred said.

"So this will activate at dinner tomorrow night?" George said.

"Yes it will." Harry said smiling evilly (well as evil as Harry could which was not really evil).

The next evening Severus had a feeling something was up. He knew the Weasley twins and one Harry Potter had something planned. He could not prove it by the normal looks the boys wore but he knew something was up. He watched as the students took a seat and was still on guard when nothing happened for a moment. There was a pop and he looked over at the Slytherin table and felt his temper rise, of all the things! His Slytherins had green and silver hair, silver faces and green robes. There was another pop and all the Ravenclaws had blue and bronze hair, bronze faces and blue robes. Another pop and the Hufflepuffs had black and yellow hair, yellow faces and yellow robes. One last pop and the Gryffindors had crimson and gold hair, gold faces and red robes.

"Well it looks as if our dear students wished to show house loyalty." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"Potter is behind this I know it." Severus snarled.

"Which ones?" Lupin asked innocently getting a look from Severus that meant he would pay later, "there are three here now."

"You know which one, the brat who lived and gets on my last nerve." Severus said.

"Please do not call Harry a brat." Dumbledore said.

"Why not? His mother does." Severus said sulkily.

Harry was grinning now satisfied his prank had worked out so well. True he was just as brightly colored as the rest of the students but to see the Slytherins freak out was so worth it. Draco had his wand out and was trying to charm himself back to normal, that just gave everyone in the hall the lesson not to do that. The hall was treated to a blue haired, checkered patterned faced Draco with jester robes. He was not amused and stormed out of the hall in the most dignified way. That was not easy as every time he moved bells would jingle out. Harry laughed as hard as the rest of the hall and knowing the charms would wear off in a few hours he went back to the common room, or he would have if not for one tall black clad upset potions master blocking his way.

"You!" Severus said glaring at a very innocent and scared looking Harry (who knew full well his mother would dig him up after Snape killed him to hex him again) who did his best green-eyed puppy dog look, "you had something to do with this!"

"Me sir?" Harry said, "professor Snape you know what my mother would do to me if I was found to do any more pranks. I learned my lesson with the last howler sir."

"Oh did you Potter?" Severus said glaring at Harry knowing he had something to do with it but having no proof. "I don't think you did."

"Severus what are you doing with Harry?" McGonagall said coming up.

"He had a hand in this Minerva!" Severus snapped, "I know it!"

"Well until we find proof he is free to go, off with you to your common room Harry."

Harry headed off and Severus knew that Harry had for the time got away with this prank. He had not hurt anyone but he had caused quite a stir. Severus went down to see if he could calm his house down and found to his amusement his wife there listening to the student's as they explained how humiliating this was. They snapped to attention when he came in and he realized at least his Slytherins listened to him. One thing was for sure when Harry got bored large pranks came up and Severus had to come up with a way to keep the boy from getting bored or he was going to end up carted off to St. Mungos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lily looked around the room at the witches and wizards gathered here for an order meeting. Here were the most trusted of the order, herself and James, Sirius and Rita, Remus, Severus and Emmy, Poppy and Filch and the headmaster. These were the only people alive that knew Voldemort had made more than one Horcrux, there were rumors that he had made one and that was how they all wanted it. The very rare books that even had anything on a Horcrux warned of ever making one and all but stated that more than one was impossible.

Lily knew of only three books that told how to make a Horcrux as most witches and wizards no matter how evil did not want to split their soul. To them that would mean they lost their humanity and became an animal. Everyone here had taken a wizard or witches' oath to never reveal what they knew about the Horcrux to anyone. Lily knew that Voldemort was not gone and would not be until his last Horcrux would be found, and she knew that Nagini was not the last one. Dumbledore came in and took a seat looking strained and worried as he did so. Lily realized he knew what she knew.

"I have made some mistakes it seems regarding Tom." Dumbledore said holding up an old worn book that felt so very evil. "First was letting this book remain in the Hogwarts library, while I believe one should know about the dark arts to fight them I do not believe that anyone should know how to create a Horcrux."

"So that is what that book is?" James asked.

"Yes, it seems we were wrong when we thought Harry was a Horcrux." Dumbledore said.

"He was possessed, I did find a bit of soul in him." Filch replied.

"Yes he did have a bit of Voldemort in him and though you got the soul fragment out of him he still has access to Voldemort's memories." Dumbledore said.

"That is why he can speak Parseltongue." James said, "but why has he not shown signs of it even in his Occulumency training?"

"He is blocking those memories." Lily said softly, "he does not know it but he is. Albus if my son does not want to access those memories I will not let you guilt him into doing so."

"Lily if it will help us find the last Horcrux…"

"It's something Gryffindor, he took something from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, that means he took something from Gryffindor."

"We know of Godric's sword and I have had that checked."Dumbledore said.

"Did not Gryffindor have a locket as well?" Severus asked. "Would not one of his descendents have it?"

"His direct descendent would, he has one, from son to last born daughter, down the centuries, down to now unfortunately the person who could tell us for certain is dead." James said. "Frank Longbottom and now his son are the direct descendents."

"Aren't you a descendent as well?" Severus asked.

"Yes but not direct, not like the Longbottoms." James replied.

"I spoke to Alice before she was killed." Lily said, "she did say something about Frank worried about something stolen from him, I bet that was it."

"What did it look like?" Sirius asked.

"I can see it in my mind." Lily said, "give me some paper."

No-one questioned her as she took the paper and as if in a trance drew a golden locket with a large ruby in the center of the rune for G. She finished the drawing and the trance wore off at once. Dumbledore picked up the paper and studied what she had drawn. While this was going on Lily saw Severus take out a small snake and carefully feed it some potion. Hagrid may have been very good at healing student's familiars but Snape liked to take care of sick ones in his house. It seemed this snake was very sick and Severus was speaking softly to it getting Sirius to wince at the Parseltongue and Lily decided to have a bit of fun with him.

"_How is it?" _Lily asked Severus.

"_Very sick, she may not make it, Draco will not be pleased as she is his after all." _Severus replied.

"_Well I am sure in your hands she will, she is a beautiful snake." _Lily replied.

"_If you two are finished I think you might want to return to English as Sirius looks as if he will faint."_ Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes, "I do speak over one hundred and fifty languages after all, and Parseltongue is one of them."

"You can learn it?" Sirius said looking both fearful and in awe, "but it is an evil language as are s-snakes!"

"If snakes were evil God would not have allowed them on the ark." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"So dinosaurs were evil?" Remus said sleepily from where he sat dozing as he had just gone through a change the night before.

"No just too big for the ark, God had a reason to save those creatures he did." James replied, "that was some miracle to fill an ark of that size with all those animals, even magic could not have fed and watered them all."

"Hmm interesting theories." Dumbledore said not fully believing in the Christian-Judeo traditions. "But I learned from Nicholas and Severus learned from Tom."

"I would have learned some words from Slughorn but the dark lord wanted us to know Parseltongue, if only to amuse himself when he set Nagini on us to threaten us." Severus said darkly.

Lily hoped that soon this would all be over, she did not want her son to have to fulfill the prophecy. They had worked hard so he would not have to but it was looking more and more as if he would have to. She just hoped all the training and work they had done with him would pay off. A storm was brewing and Lily knew her son was going to be hit hardest by that storm. She just hoped that he would survive and still be her sweet Harry when it was all over.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I would like to thank __athenakitty__ for the first prank done on Draco that involved a cream pie whenever he said the world mudblood. The other prank, the really large one was mine of course! Now I had to change things and go away from cannon with the Horcruxes as Voldemort has to come back so Harry can kill him. Yes Harry will kill him, he has been raised as normally as his parents could but he is still a solder and it's what solders do. Oh and Parseltongue can be taught, even Ron learned a word from Harry to open the chamber. So the fact Lily and Dumbledore would speak it would not be so far out of line. I mean Dumbledore spoke Mermish and Gobblygook right?_

_Please let me know what you think as reviews help my muse and are the only way I get paid._


	18. The World Cup

Chapter Eighteen: The World Cup:

Harry was excited as he was going to his first world cup! He would be going with both his parents and his sisters and would meet up with his friends at the campground. This year Bulgaria and Ireland were playing for the cup and Harry was going for Ireland though he did like the Bulgarian seeker, a young player by the name of Victor Krum. Harry knew he was still in school and went to Durmstrang, one of the top three magical schools in Europe, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons the other two. Harry had nearly been sent to Beauxbatons when Dumbledore had upset his mother, then again Harry thought the Hogwarts headmaster managed to upset his mother once a year. Victor Krum was a likable fellow even if he did go to a school that tended to want to take only purebloods in their school.

Harry woke early the day that he would head to the encampment where the world cup would be played. He had a quick breakfast of sweetened porridge with cream, toast and pumpkin juice and a bottle of coke. He then went to the fireplace with his sisters and mother, called out British National Quidditch pitch and stepped through. He came out in a long room with lots of fireplaces and handed his ticket to the Auror waiting. Once the ticket was validated he was allowed to leave the room and head out to the long narrow valley where forests of tents were set up. As this had been set up years before as a magical camp ground the tents went from looking normal and muggle-like to completely magical. The Quidditch pitch itself had been built by dwarves deep in one of the mountains around this isolated valley.

"Now this is more like it." Lily said looking around as she came out with her children, "all it takes is a bit of a nudge to get things done the right way."

"Dad told us they used to just break down the pitch after a game." Rose said, "that seems silly."

"It was, but the new minister he is a good man and very smart too." Violet added.

"Do all nations who have a large magical population have stadiums like this?" Harry asked his mother.

"Yes they do, but none as good as this, in fact we are now further ahead of even America in combining magical and non-magical things." Lily replied, "best way to hide from muggles is to learn about them and their ways."

"Like using magical light bulbs, computers and plugs!" Came the voice of Arthur Weasley.

"Hello Arthur." Lily said, "is Molly coming too?"

"Yes she will be here just as soon as she finishes with the twins." Arthur said, "if they had not done so well in school with their OWLS I might have two ferrets for sons. Today they played a prank on Ginny and the fallout between Molly and Ginny…"

"Has made us a bit late." Bill said walking up.

"Yes Fred and George look interesting right now, mum is sorting them out." Charlie replied.

Bill and Charlie Weasley were a contrast in looks. Bill was tall and his red hair was long and tied back from his pale handsome face. Like his mother, sister and Percy he did not have freckles instead pale white skin. He had a fang earring in one ear and was clad in jeans, a weird sisters tee shirt and heavy dark green buckled dragonskin boots, he looked Harry thought more like a rock star than the Gringotts curse breaker he was. Charlie was built more like the twins, shorter and stockier with skin so freckled from the sun he looked tanned. His hair was short and he shared his mother's merry brown eyes just like Ginny. He was clad in a button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up, a gray dragonskin vest and matching boots and jeans. Harry saw he had a half-healed burn on his arm but other than that he looked very healthy.

"What did Ginny do?" Harry asked.

"Bat bogey hex." Bill said.

"Then she turned them green with bright blue hair." Ron said walking up. "They look amazing."

"They deserved it!" Ginny said hotly walking up.

"Mum let you go?" Bill asked.

"Of course, why would she not, Fred and George should not have pranked my porridge!"

"No they should not have." Arthur agreed, "but I think we better get our tents set up, and have tea waiting for your mother."

Lily looked at the map of the campground and in short order found where they were to stay. The two families would be next to each other and the teens joyfully went about setting up the tents. The tents looked like modern muggle tents on the outside but on the inside they were three bedroom apartments complete with fair-sized bathroom, kitchen and sitting room. True to his word Arthur had tea ready when Molly finally showed up with two subdued twins. They saw Ginny and ran to hide behind Lily hoping she would protect them from their own sister.

"Fred George you leave Mrs. Potter alone!" Molly snapped at them.

"It's quite alright Molly." Lily said, "I do need to testers for my latest potions."

"Um that is alright Mrs. Potter." Fred stammered.

"We were just going to go get some water." George added.

"I have some for you." Ginny said and soon her brothers were completely soaked. "There much better."

Harry burst out laughing, Ginny was technically not suppose to do magic out in public like this but her parents conveniently did not see what she had done. Harry helped his mother get lunch started just as Sirius came up with Remus and Dora. Remus had started to date Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks. She did not much like her first name but did allow her friends and family to call her Dora for short. Today she was in her safe mode with dark brown hair and gray eyes. She was good friends with Violet as they shared a rare but wonderful gift. Sadly even with the advances that had been made in the mindset of magical Britain there was still prejudice against magical people like metamorphous, wolfen (children born of one or two werewolf parents) and werewolves themselves. It was not fair that people like this were lumped with vampires, banshees and other evil creatures.

"Ah lunch!" Remus said taking a seat on the cloth laid out for the picnic style lunch. "I always am up for a good meal."

"There is nothing like a hungry werewolf." James said quietly to Remus.

"Yes there is, try a hungry teenage werewolf." Sirius said sitting by Remus, "this one nearly put Hogwarts out of business with all he ate."

"I did not, you were worse!" Remus shot back.

"Nothing could be as amazing as Ron, he is the wizard equivalent of a black hole." Ginny said getting Ron to gape at her. "Poor mum cannot keep up with you!"

"Oi who's side are you on?" Ron said.

Harry grinned and grabbed a sandwich and munched at it happily. He was enjoying the day so far and was really looking forward to the world cup. At the moment though he was hungry and managed to polish off four sandwiches, ham salad, cucumber salad and a large slice of chocolate sponge cake. He washed it down with coke, a drink many young wizards and witches around the world found they liked very much. After lunch he challenged Bill to a game of chess and held his own for a hour but in the end Bill won the game.

When evening came a gong sounded announcing the stadium was open and the game would start shortly. Harry went with his friends and family up a lighted path to one of the entrances to the stadium and went in and made their way up the magically run escalators to the top of the stadium. They walked through a short tunnel (much like stadiums the world over) and walked up to the box seats they had. The stadium was large and could seat a hundred thousand easily. It looked like a modern soccer stadium, yet there were differences. Two large "screens" over the top most box seats on the sidelines advertized things like Molly's Magical Mess Remover and Bernie Bott's Every Favor beans. Though the field was the same size as a soccer field instead of goal post there were three large goal rings over the field at fifty feet high. All this and the fact the stadium was inside a large mountain made for a magical experience.

"Oh it's you." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy and Harry turned to see the Malfoy family complete of course with the beautiful Narcissa Malfoy, haughty Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy all in their finest robes.

"Hi Draco, having a great summer?" Harry said grinning.

"Was until I saw you, after what you did to me last year." Draco replied coldly.

"Um if you recall I ended up a victim of that prank too." Harry said innocently, "would I make myself a victim of a prank I set up?"

"I think you would." Narcissa said.

"That is something you and I agree with then." Lily said fixing her son with a glare, "if I find out you really did have something to do with that you will be in so much trouble!"

"But mum I never would do anything like that!" Harry said looking innocently at his mother.

"With James Potter as your father, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as your godfathers I do know you would do something like that."

Harry just grinned as innocently as he could at his mother and took out a soft cushion and put it where she would sit. She took a seat and smiled, one thing her son had got from his father was his ability to be very charming. James sat down next and in front of them (which was really a good idea to keep the Malfoys, Blacks and Weasleys separate from each other most especially the male parts of the families) the Weasleys and Sirius. Soon the minister came, the national anthem was played and the game began. For the teens this was the most amazing game ever and Harry enjoyed every minute of it, even when Ireland won 170 to 160 when a very dazed very badly hurt Victor Krum caught the snitch.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Later that night Harry was sleeping and dreaming of playing for England in the world cup when he was woke by his father. He saw the grim look on his face and at once he was up, his father said there where death eaters advancing on the camp and the dwarves were not able to fully hold them back. Harry got dressed and slipped his satchel he always carried now over his shoulder and went out with his father to where he saw the other teens and children gathered. Fred and George were in a heated argument with their older brothers and parents wanting to go fight.

"You will have enough of a fight as it is if things get worse." James yelled at them, "you are needed to guard those who cannot defend themselves in the woods."

"You can go willingly to the woods or I will bound you and take you there!" Molly shouted. "Now move all of you!"

"Why does Percy get to go?" George asked.

"Yea he is barely of age!" Fred protested.

"Because I am training to be a healer and my skills will be needed." Percy said, "Fred, George stop being prats and do as mum says now!"

"Or I will wear your hide out before mum or dad gets to you!" Charlie said as he made his way out checking his weapons. "Don't push me!"

Muttering under their breaths the twins followed their mother and the other teens to the woods. Harry looked back and saw a group of dwarves taking down the tents to make it harder for the death eaters to use them for cover. He was ushered into the woods and forced himself to calm down and focus on keeping himself and the others with him safe. They came to a central area and huddled together, everyone who was of age had their wands out and many underage did too. Harry did not, he had his magic infused nine segment whip chain out. He reached out with his senses and could feel danger approaching.

"Everyone we need to get in a defensive position." Harry said, "I think we have a problem."

"What problem?" Fred asked.

"Death eaters or worse?" George added.

"Worse, who here has something to deal with werewolves and vampires?" Harry asked.

"I have some muggle weapons, some rifles, a few handguns." Susan Bones a Hufflepuff in the same year as Harry said. "I don't know if it will be enough or who is trained in them."

"Most of us are." Cedric Diggory another Hufflepuff two years above Harry said walking up. "I have more if we need them."

"I can cast the Vampire bane." Molly said quietly, "will that help?"

"Aye that will be of great help." Alastor Moody said limping up, "want some help from an old Auror?"

He took over at once and got everyone set up where they needed to be set up. Harry felt his throat go dry, this was going to be his first battle ever. True he had helped get rid of Voldemort his first and second years but he had lots of help. This time though he was facing more than one or two dangerous creatures or wizards and he was naturally scared. He said a prayer, crossed himself and braced himself for the battle ahead. He did not have long to wait as the vampires attacked first. Molly was ready and with a build-up of raw magical power she let loose the vampire bane, a powerful blast of light that stunned and slowed down the vampires. Those with rifles and guns designed to take down vampires went to work at once and dropped the vampires sent to have what they thought would be a feast. Instead it was a slaughter as they were mown down.

"That was too easy." Harry said to Ginny next to him.

"Vampires are easy to take down now as they are vulnerable to UV light, holy water and be beheaded. Werewolves have very few ways to take them down, best to cut off their heads or get them with silver."

"Would you think I was less a man if I said I was scared?" Harry asked her.

"No, not at all Harry, just proves you are human." She said, "oh bloody hell here they come!"

The werewolves did come and Harry stepped forward and threw several silver knives with deadly precision killing three werewolves at once. He could not think on what he was doing right now, he could not think on the fact he was killing sentient creatures at this time. He had no choice and he had to do what he did to stop these creatures. He heard a soft growl and several gasps getting him to turn. He was vaguely aware that the battle had stopped and he found out why as he found himself facing a very tall well built even in human form Grayback. Yes he did nearly wet himself in fear but he managed to hold it together and act far braver than he felt, even when Grayback let out a roar close to his face.

"Wow you really need an Altoid mate." Harry said.

"So brave pup, but you are going to be a good morsel for me tonight." Grayback said.

"So it is true you are a pedophile, you are sick you know." Harry said circling the werewolf his silver whip chain in motion. "Ugly too."

"Stupid pup, you will die tonight." Grayback hissed.

He moved with lightening speed but Harry was ready for him. With magical strength he leaped high overhead and Grayback got nothing but dirt. Harry landed and lashed out with the whip chain and caught Grayback in the arm causing the werewolf to howl in pain and fury. He turned his eyes yellow his fanged teeth bared and the claws on his hand dark with ancient blood. He ran toward Harry and Harry waited lashing out to catch Grayback in the throat. He turned and caught the sword Neville had thrown to him and hewed the head off of Grayback holding it up facing the rest of the werewolves who were whimpering and whining in fear.

"Who else wants to die this night?" Harry snarled, "who else will dare attack the welders of the light?"

"Bloody hell he just killed Grayback." Ron said to Neville.

"Yea he did, he did at that." Neville said.

"You helped, getting him the sword." Hermione said.

"Anyone else?" Harry snarled but the werewolves had turned tale and ran for it.

Harry quickly cleaned the sword on his cloak and handed it hilt first back to Neville. He found himself hugged on all sides and he smiled and grinned realizing what he had done. The full events of the night did not come to him until later when he was with his own mother he cried as he had never had to kill anyone outright as he had done this night. It was good she was there to sooth him and comfort him as he needed it after his first full battle.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Come now you did not really think that all that training that I hinted Harry had a few chapters ago would go to waste did you? He is a master black belt in Kung fu and that is how he was able to defeat Grayback. That and of course Grayback underestimated what he considered a mere pup, his mistake and this is why so many more powerful people lose to smaller so called less talented people. It is much like the story of David and Goliath, David understood a weakness of the giant, used his skills with slings and stones and killed the giant with that knowledge._

_Oh and as I don't make any money from this reviews are greatly valued!_


	19. The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter Nineteen: The Triwizard Tournament:

Harry was looking forward to what this fourth year of his schooling would offer. He had gained a bit of earned fame for the killing of Grayback and clearly he was growing into his hero status. Or so the rest of the world believed, Harry himself was still a level headed (most of the time) teen wizard and he did not think himself a hero. After all he had just done what had to be done and why was everyone so worked up at what he had done? He was trained to fight creatures like Grayback, yet trying to explain that to his mother had still had her scolding and hugging him alternately.

Of course now he was back at Hogwarts and he was surprised that nearly two months had passed already. It was a day before Halloween and the feast and of course the drawing of the contestants for the Triwizard Tournament. They had come this week, Durmstrang had come in a massive galleon that looked as if it came straight out of a pirate movie. The Durmstrang students were clad in robes of dark red and furred caps. Beauxbatons had come in a charmed flying carriage complete with winged horses pulling it. The students that emerged were clad in robes of pale power blue and they were made of wool, Harry knew that they were specially made as Beauxbatons was in the south of France and the students usually wore silk robes.

If the students were a contrast in the headmaster of Durmstrang and headmistress of Beauxbatons were even more so. Madam Olympe Maxime was the tallest woman that Harry had ever seen. She was as tall as Hagrid and she was very lovely too Harry thought. She was clad in flowing robes of black silk that fit her shapely figure and she had a large quantity of rings on her fingers. Her long black hair was done up in a graceful bun. Headmaster Igor Karkaroff was a tall man, a few inches taller than Severus Snape. He had white curly hair cut to his weak chin that was barely hidden by his goatee. He was clad in white robes trimmed with white fur. His blue eyes were hard and he looked like someone Harry did not want to have to cross paths with alone. He saw Victor Krum and grinned, he knew he was still in school and was glad to see him here.

"Two famous people in the same school." Krum said right by Harry, "vot are we to do?"

"Not sure, maybe we should run off and join the circus?" Harry said turning to face Krum refusing to show surprise that Krum sot him out. "I mean you earned your fame me? Not so much, it was my grandmother who saved me after all."

"You killed a werewolf." Krum said, "that is better than being Quidditch star."

"I don't know, you were brilliant at the World Cup." Harry replied.

"Victor who is your friend?" Karkaroff said coming up. "Good heavens is that…"

"Aye that is Harry Potter." Came the voice of Moody.

Harry turned and saw Moody slump up, he had a feeling that Moody did not fully need his staff, that he used it mostly to make his enemies to think him an easy mark. He was looking at Harry with his real eye and Karkaroff with the other (Harry really wanted to ask him how he was able to look at two different things and sort them out) who had paled and backed from Moody. To say Karkaroff was afraid of Moody would not do it justice, he was terrified of the scarred Auror before him.

"You here!" Karkaroff said.

"Aye, took a year off training to teach." Moody said leaning on his staff fixing both eyes on Karkaroff. "Just want to make sure the tournament goes smoothly as I am sure you do as well." Moody said.

"Yes of course." Karkaroff replied.

Harry grinned as he saw the look on Karkaroff's face and quickly made his way into the great hall. He knew that Karkaroff had been tried as a death eater but had been cleared. He was not someone that Harry liked much and wondered how someone like him could have ended up as headmaster of such a prestigious school. He went into the feast and took a seat watching as Krum took a seat with his schoolmates at the Slytherin table. The Beauxbatons students took a seat at the Ravenclaw table and after the welcome speech the feast began and Harry tucked into the delicious food before him wondering if he would be able to enter the competition for champion, he had heard rumors that only those who were sixth year and up would be allowed to enter. He hoped that was not true as he knew two people that should be allowed to enter.

"So anyone know if the rumors about an age limit on the tournament are true?" Harry asked as he ate.

"Not sure, I hope not." Fred said.

"Yea we could use the money if one of use wins." George replied.

"Harry you just killed Grayback practically making you the leader of the werewolves, you survived a killing curse at one year of age, have the most beautiful mother ever and you want to be in the Triwizard tournament?" Neville said a smirk on his face. "I thought you hated the fame?"

"I just want to have fun and it's not like I would keep the money, I would donate it." Harry said, "fine I promise not to enter."

"As if you were going to." Ginny said, who had come over to sit at the Gryffindor table with her brothers, (if Harry could get away with sitting at Ravenclaw she would sit at Gryffindor) "who do you want to be able to enter?"

"You, I mean it's not as if you would die but you could win for Hogwarts hands down." Harry said. "Then there is Hermione, and Luna." Harry replied.

"Yea Hermione could chuck books at whatever comes her way." Ron said.

"After I kill you that is." Hermione said calmly, "Harry pass the potatoes please?"

Harry did and grinned, he loved his friends dearly and he was getting a good idea about Ron and Hermione. They would marry, he was so sure he was willing to bet on that. Ron was a good guy, he had his insecurities being the youngest son but he was starting to grow out of them. The fact that Percy the prefect had taken him under his wing and taught him how to do pranks without getting caught and he had helped Harry the last year on his big prank with being lookout and all.

"I could not die at prettier hands." Ron said to Hermione.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said.

"I have a slight problem." Harry said sighing.

"What your big ego?" Neville said innocently.

"True but um it's girls, I want to start dating." Harry said, damn that did not come out right. "Ah Ginny would you go out with me? If it is alright with your brothers?"

"Of course it is alright with my brothers!" Ginny said, "I would be honored Harry."

Harry grinned and happily looked at beautiful Ginny. She was turning into a shapely witch with her long flaming red hair and perfect white skin. Her merry brown eyes were twinkling as she realized Harry wanted to date her. She had thought they were just friends but he wanted more and she felt a thrill go through her. She looked at her brothers and slowly took her wand out and they got the point quickly. It was turning out to be a great year so far Harry thought as he looked over at Ginny with a dreamy look on his face. Ron tapped him on the shoulder and Harry came out of his dreamy stance and looked up at the head table where Dumbledore was standing.

"I would like to welcome the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and the heads to Hogwarts. The drawing for the Triwizard tournament will take place tomorrow and the drawing will take place after. However to keep the tournament a bit safer only sixth year students and above will be able to enter."

"So that plan is scraped." Neville said, "I wanted to get in."

"No worries." Fred said.

"One of us will." George replied.

"There will be a goblin guarding the cup as you all know it is not wise to try to fool a Goblin." Dumbledore said, "with that in mind I bid you good night and good luck."

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room in high spirits. He was hoping that one of the twins did get into the tournament as they would do very well. He went to bed and dreamed of winning the tournament himself which turned into Neville and Ron shaking their heads at how large his head had gotten. In his dream he had looked in the mirror and found his head twice it's normal size. Then he dreamed of Ginny and he smiled in his sleep as life was so very good for him right now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next day true to the warnings of Dumbledore the Goblin stood by the cup watching the students. Harry watched as several students walked up, first Victor Krum put in his name and the other students of Durmstrang. After him came Fleur Delacour (her father worked in the French ministry and was on friendly terms with the Potters and Weasleys) and the rest of Beauxbatons. Finally the Hogwarts students stepped forward and entered their names. Fred and George entered first, then Cedric Diggory, and Cho Chang. No student who was not sixth year or older dared cross the line, Harry was sure it was due to the stern looks from the Goblin.

"Wonder who will end up as a champion for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well if it is one of my dear brothers that will mean even more chaos." Came the voice of Percy. "I don't think the school could handle a Fred or George Weasley champion."

"Percy!" Fred said.

"Dear brother you underestimate us!" George replied.

"I highly doubt that." Severus said silkily walking up to stand in front of the twins glaring at them, "you two are the most challenging students this school has seen in decades!"

"Thank you sir!" Fred said grinning.

"That was not a compliment Mr. Weasley." Severus said turning to Percy, "so you are going to do some of your apprentice work here at Hogwarts then?"

"Yes, with the tournament here and the fact that madam Pomfrey is considered one of the best healers I earned the honor to apprentice with her sir." Percy said. "I look forward to working with you as well sir."

"You will find I am a hard taskmaster." Severus said.

"I know sir but as I am staff now I am free of my dear brother's pranks." Percy said smiling.

"Oh no." Fred said looking at Percy with mock horror.

"Yes our days of pranking our own brother are over at school!" George nearly wailed.

"Why did we have to make rules to never prank professors?" Fred added.

"Because you value your lives and appendages?" Severus replied.

He walked off in a billow of black robes leaving Fred and George grinning, they did not mind Severus's threats as he would never harm a student. Percy glared at his brothers and walked up the stairs, his navy robes billowing nearly as much as Severus's. Harry thought for a moment if one could learn how to get their robes to move in such a cool fashion. He felt arms come around him and he turned knowing it was Ginny. They forgot they were in the entry hall and in front of the school kissed, Harry liked this, it was not as if he had never kissed a girl, he had but Ginny. Well Ginny was different, she was sweet and light and good all at once. There were a few catcalls and advice to get a room and the two teens broke apart blushing.

"Okay Harry we may have given you permission to date our sister." Fred said.

"Only because if you did not I could hex your manhood off, mum would not miss it, she has enough sons." Ginny retorted.

"Ouch Ginny mum loves us all equally." George said. "Besides Snogging will make you late for classes!"

"Ah sweet Monday how I love you." Harry said, "any day with Ginny makes me very happy."

"Harry class now." Hermione said dragging him to the stairs, "see you later Ginny."

"See you later Hermione." Ginny called cheerfully. "See you later Harry."

"Yea later Ginny." Harry said grinning.

Muttering boys under her breath Hermione drug a very hormonal and in love Harry to their first class which was charms. He managed to clear his head and get to work on a complicated color changing charm. He "accidently" turned Draco's hair green and Flitwick gave him five points for it, he then gave Draco five more for turning Harry's hair pink. He then had the boys turn each other's hair back to their normal color. Normally he would not be so forgiving of such "accidents" but as the drawing from the Goblet of fire would take place this very evening he allowed it.

The rest of the day went by quickly and finally the evening feast was on them. The house elves had pulled out all the stops on this one as they wanted to make this a special night for all to remember. That was why each table had platters of pump geese, roasted piglets, mounds of mashed potatoes, vegetables and all kinds of wonderful breads. Harry tucked into the feast happily nearly rivaling Ron for the amount he ate. When the dishes for the main course were cleared the desserts made Harry nearly sigh in contentment. He got some moist fruitcake, a slice of chocolate sponge cake and some treacle tart and washed it down with rich cool milk as that always went better with dessert than pumpkin juice he mused.

Finally the time came for the drawing to take place and the goblet was brought in from where it had been stored by the goblins. It glowed softly now and when placed on the pedestal in the center of the room the three heads gathered round it. They softly chanted in Latin and the cup glowed golden then went dark for a moment. The students turned watching this in hushed awe barely aware of the newest addition to the hall in the way of three video cameras that were sending live feed back to the three other schools. Even if a muggle managed to break into the code and watch they would think it was just a movie with some cool special effects. Finally the goblet glowed golden again and shot out a piece of parchment that Karkaroff caught as head of Durmstrang.

"Victor Krum!" He said and Krum got up and walked forward to the front of the hall to the cheers of the hall.

"Our first champion from Durmstrang Victor Krum!" Marcus Darrow the head of international affairs said taking the paper and reading it out in confirmation. The goblet sent forth another piece of paper that Madam Maxime caught it.

"Fleur Delacour!" She said and Fleur, a slender shapely young witch with long light blond hair and intense blue eyes came up.

"The second champion from Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour!" Darrow called out as Dumbledore caught the last parchment.

"Susan Bones!" Dumbledore said and a roar went up from the Hufflepuff table and the whole school.

"Susan Bones the third champion from Hogwarts!" Darrow called out.

Harry grinned, he was so glad Susan had got this he really was. She was two years older than him and had lost everyone in her family but her aunt and a first cousin in the last war. If anyone deserved to have such a reward she did. She walked up beaming brushing a lock of her dark hair out of her face showing a scar that ran from her forehead, down along her ear and to her chin. It was a cruel reminder of the attack that had taken her family and nearly her if not for a house elf who had managed though dying himself to get her to safety. Now she would be the school champion and Harry was willing to bet she would win. He went to bed that night sure he would not sleep as he was so excited but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I do see Harry and Ginny together, I think they make a great couple. So I have them dating, Ron and Hermione will not come around for a bit longer as Ron can still work her up quite a bit. He finds it funny most of the time and some of the time he just puts his foot in his mouth._

_Now as this is AU I am having Percy study as a healer instead of going into the ministry. I am well aware that in cannon Susan Bones is the same age as Harry but I changed things a bit so she would be two years older and able to be the champion. Cedric will appear but not as a champion that much is clear._

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think!_


	20. The First Task

Chapter Twenty: The First Task:

Harry was tired and only wanted to go back to sleep the morning of the first task. He had had a disturbing dream, a dream he no longer remembered and was about to go back to sleep when he saw the parchment on his nightstand. He grabbed it and read it and sighed out loud, he had another dream about lord snake face as he called him (well that was one name he had for him, the other would get him a mouth soaping from his mother) and this time he had killed someone. Now fully awake Harry got up and dressed writing a quick letter before he headed to the owlery and sent the dream with the letter to his mother. He had done this every time he had these dreams, he was worried as they were becoming more and more frequent.

"Hey Harry sending out for flowers?" Fred said from the doorway.

"Our dear sister loves purple roses." George added grinning.

"Funny guys, just a letter to dear old mum, why are you guys up so early?" Harry asked turning to face them.

"Letters, for our joke shop." Fred replied.

"Yea we have our OWL order going already." George said.

"I may have bought some things from you guys." Harry said, "off the record of course."

"Off the record how did they work?" Fred asked.

"Very well I doubt Draco knows they were from me." Harry replied innocently.

He followed the twins down to breakfast his mind on his dream. He had been warned that if Voldemort came back there was a possibility he would have a connection to him, a mind link if you will. This was partly due to the fact he shared his mother's gift, but where her gift allowed her to see parts of the future his was connected directly to the mind of Voldemort, at least that was the theory. Now it seemed to be reality and Harry knew Voldemort was coming back. He had seen Severus come to the castle earlier that summer pale and shaking and knew it had to do with Voldemort. He had strengthened his mental wards and hoped he could keep Voldemort from using his link against him. He came to the great hall and sat down at breakfast next to Ginny.

"Good morning Ginny." Harry said, "sleep well?"

"Yes, very well, despite my dear brothers trying to sneak dung bombs up to the girls dorms."

"We never would!" Fred said taking a seat across from Ginny.

"It would not work the wards." George said his eyes going wide as he gave himself away. "I mean that is what Hogwarts a History says."

"I am going to kill both of you, after breakfast!" Ginny snapped at her brothers.

"What did they do this time and why are there dung bombs at the foot of the girls dorm stairs?" Hermione said taking a seat by Ginny.

"Fred and George did it." Ginny said.

"We never!"

"Dear sister why would we?"

"You think it is funny?" Ron said sitting across from Hermione. "You really trying to upset the whole female Gryffindor population?"

The twins just grinned and went back to eating breakfast. Harry ate well wondering what the task would entail. There were rumors that it was dragons and he hoped it was true. He finished eating his breakfast and went to study until the time of the task. If he was this excited he wondered just how the champions felt at this time.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry walked to the stands were the first task was to take place trying to put his studies out of his head for a moment. Hermione was still in "study mode" and Neville was doing his best to get her out of it. Ron was grumbling about studying and was in full rant as they came on the stands.

"Blimy how are we to have any time to enjoy ourselves?" Ron grumbled.

"Well Professor McGonagall is right, we have to prepare for our OWLS." Hermione said.

"Easy for you." Ron said. "You love studying."

"That is because I have something in my head." Hermione shot back.

"So what do you think the first task will be?" Harry asked heading his friends off from a terrific fight.

"Bet its dragons." Ron said.

"Why do you think that?" Neville asked.

"I saw my brother Charlie, you know he works with Dragons." Ron replied.

"That is going to be very dangerous." Hermione said. "If it is dragons."

"Yea, yea it will." Ron said. "Still it will be fun."

Now the time of the task came and Harry and Hermione were looking forward to see if Ron was right. They walked down to the stands that were set up where the first task would take place and took their seats with the some of their friends and for once the school was untied. Each student had a sign that said one of the following: "Susan Bones for Minister" or "Susan Bones Triwizard Champion" with her picture on it. Draco Malfoy sat down by them with Crabbe and Goyle and smirked over at Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"I know what the first task is." He said.

"So do I, my brother is tending to them now." Ron replied. "He works with dragons in Romania and he is here."

"Wonder what kinds are here." Harry added loving the shocked look on Draco's face. "I know the Swedish Short Snout, Romanian Long Horn oh and who could forget the Peruvian Vipertooth."

"That last does not travel well." Draco said. "Gets sick if it is taken out of the mountains of Peru."

"Yea, so which kinds do you think they will use?" Ron asked Draco.

"Norwegian Ridgeback, Hungarian Horntail and Swedish Short Snout though it would be interesting to see the Ukrainian Iron belly." Draco said.

"The Ukrainian Iron belly looks formidable but it is too much a coward around humans." Ron said. "The champion would be chasing the dragon and that would end up boring after a time."

Harry Neville and Hermione stared, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were talking not fighting. It seemed that this one thing they had in common, dragons got them to talk not fight. Harry was sure they would be back to their old selves in no time but the topic of dragons made them forget all about their feud. Still it was odd that these two were even talking not fighting and Harry kept an ear out for trouble as he watched Madam Hooch come to the center of the field with several wizards one of who was Charlie Weasley.

"Oh look a Swedish Short Snout!" Hermione breathed.

"She is not happy." Ron said.

"Wants to guard her eggs." Draco replied, "see there?"

It was true, the dragon stood hovered over her eggs. She was a beauty, from snout to tail she was roughly ten feet long with dark green scales and large moss green bat-like wings. Harry watched as Krum came out onto the field and used the Omioculars he had bought at the Quidditch World cup. To his delight they worked here just as well and he could see every move Krum made. He transfigured a small rock into a dog and it seemed to work, the dragon went for the rock not Krum and he got between her legs and got a golden egg. He was on his way out when she turned from the dog and blasted out a short stream of fire and got him on the arm. He put it out with his wand and staggered into the tent he had come out of.

"Wow, he was very good." Harry said.

"Yea but he did get burned." Draco said. "he will lose points for that."

"Yea he will." Ron replied.

The score was put up, he got a nine from Dumbledore, a ten from Karkaroff but only a five from Madam Maxine. Then it was Fleur Delacour's turn to face her dragon, a common Welsh Green. Harry was not sure exactly what she did, it was fast and she had her egg but the dragon was shaking its head and stamped down on one of her own eggs. Harry was sure she would lose points and he was right she got eight, four and eight.

"Susan is next." Harry said.

"Wonder what she gets?" Ron asked.

"I bet the most dangerous." Hermione replied.

She was right, the most dangerous that had been brought over was put into place and it was a Hungarian Horntail. She looked ferocious with her bronze horns and dark black scales and her spiked tail she looked ready for war. Susan came out and he stood a few feet away from the dragon waiting. The crowd went quiet, what was she waiting for? Then they saw something zoom toward her and she mounted her broom. Harry roared in approval and watched as Susan began to play a game of cat and mouse with the dragon. She did not use her fire, but watched her, stretching out her neck finally she took flight and she zoomed down and caught the golden egg and zoomed off.

"Oh well done!" Harry shouted. "Wow that was amazing!"

"Never saw that coming." Ron said grinning. "I did not know she was that good of a flyer!"

"Amazing." Draco said. "Bloody brilliant!"

Dumbledore agreed and gave her a ten as did Madam Maxine but Karkaroff only gave him a six and the crowd showed that they did not agree. However Harry had seen Susan hurt and that would have taken points. So now at the end of the first task was Krum at twenty four points, Fleur at twenty points and Susan Bones in the lead at twenty six points. Harry followed his friends by the paddock where the dragons were and Charlie came over grinning.

"So you like the dragons?" He asked.

"Like them they are beautiful!" Ron replied.

"Thought you would say that brother." Charlie said making sure that the girls nearby heard that, who said he would not help his younger brother get a girl? "I would let you pet one but they are still a bit grumpy."

"You can pet a dragon?" A third year Ravenclaw girl asked in awe.

"Well most times you can, only tame ones and mostly after a meal." Charlie replied.

"Wow your brother is cool." Another girl said to Ron.

Harry grinned as Ron was getting much deserved attention. Girls were talking to him, wanting to know more about him and his brother who was a dragon keeper. Harry let Ron walk off to talk to a few girls who were now hanging onto every word. Charlie was looking at Harry and motioned him over as the crowd thinned. Harry hesitated and climbed into the paddock. He wondered what Charlie wanted to show him and why him? He knew nothing about dragons at all!

"I heard you were a natural Parseltongue Harry." Charlie said.

"Yea, it's not something I am proud of." Harry replied. "Even if my mum says it's alright, everyone else thinks its evil."

"Ancient superstition." Charlie said. "Something you might like to know, dragons understand Parseltongue too."

"They do?" Harry said in awe. "Not just snakes?"

"Come, let me show you, it's how we work with dragons, it's a highly guarded secret but as you know Parseltongue yourself you should have a chance to speak to them." Charlie said.

"Wow, I never thought dragons." Harry said. "I thought what I knew was evil, because Voldemort knows it."

"No its not evil, only those who use it for evil are evil. It's just another way to communicate with mother earth's greatest creatures." Charlie said.

He brought Harry to where the fierce Hungarian Horntail was now huddled over her eggs glaring at the two wizards that came up. There was no-one else around and Harry looked up at her and spoke. He was shocked when he found it was not English that came from his lips but Parseltongue and the dragon looked at him and responded to him. He spent time speaking to her and knew that this was a secret he could not share even with his friends at that time. Still it a trill of joy ran through him as he spoke to the dragon and she spoke to him. He felt they became friends at that time and he understood why it was easy to love a dragon…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is the first task and yes Harry is still a Parseltongue as Voldemort accidently marked him as his equal just as the prophesy stated. Yes I am taking a liberty of dragons knowing Parseltongue, in fact I am going to have most "higher" lizards able to speak it. Harry will get to have a wonderful talk with a crocodile later._

_Once more do review as that is really how I get paid anything!_


	21. The Graveyard

_Okay I know some of you were disappointed in how Susan did the first task. All will be explained later, however this is not the chapter for that. But all will be explained later don't worry!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter Twenty One: The Graveyard:

Harry woke slowly and nearly groaned as he tried to move. Every part of his body ached and he opened his eyes careful not to move. He saw he was in the hospital wing and with a jolt of terror he realized what had happened. Voldemort was back and it was his fault, if he had listened to the nagging voice in the back of his head and not taken the letter to heart he would not have been captured. He looked up to see his mother sitting by him with his father right by her side. They both looked worried and Harry just wanted to crawl under the castle and stay there for the rest of his life.

"I am sorry." Harry said looking very unhappy. "I did not mean to get captured like that."

"It is not your fault Harry." James said, "you cannot blame yourself."

"But I went off and thought that letter was real!" Harry protested. "if I had not done that…"

"Harry hush it's not your fault he is back." Lily said, " you know the prophecy and knew there was a chance he would come back and he did."

"Now lots will die because of him." Harry said as Poppy came up and handed a potion to Lily to give to Harry.

"It's not your fault, now drink this." Lily said helping Harry sit up and drink down the potion, instantly his body warmed up and his pain left him.

He remembered back to the day before and the aftermath with painful clarity and he wanted to just forget it. Yet he could not and both his parents looked at him with concern. They had wanted to protect him from this yet even they could not. Harry lay back down and remembered back fully to what had happened to him the day before.

_Harry was in Hogsmeade the letter clutched in his hands, he looked up and saw a figure charging him. It was a death eater and he charged. Harry fought and struggled but the death eater took out an object and whisked them away. The hue and cry went up as there had been at least fifty witnesses to this appalling act. In the meantime Harry found himself unable to move as he was zooming along via portkey. He forced himself to relax enough to keep his wits about him and when the ride was over he managed to get out of the death eater's hands and turned wand out to fight back. He may have been brave and well trained but he did not stand a chance as the death eater before him was stronger, older and fully trained._

"_Get the hell away from me!" Harry shouted at the hooded creature before him._

"_Disarm the brat!" Came a high cold voice Harry knew from his dreams to be that of Voldemort._

"_Hold still you!" The death eater snarled, he managed to get Harry's wand but Harry was not going down that quickly._

_Harry looked around quickly and saw he was in an ancient graveyard with large old tombstones. He could see a decaying pile of stones that had once been a grand manor house but no houses other than that for a long way around. He ducked behind a headstone as the death eater swore and tried to fight back the best he could. In the end he was immobilized, drug to a tombstone and bound roughly to it. He tried to curse and shout but could only glare in defiance at the man before him. He watched helpless as the man drug a cauldron to the grave and put it over it. He lit a fire under it and went and grabbed a bundle that he carried lovingly over to the cauldron. He removed the robes and Harry gasped in shock at the thing in the robes. It was shaped like a human child but was red and raw, much as he would have expected a demon to look._

_Harry watched as another figure came up and threw back her hood, the hated face of Bellatrix Lestrange came to view and he would have swore at her if he was able to. Harry watched and listened as the evil ceremony was conducted. When Bellatrix cut his arm he wanted to spit and curse her, when Harry saw Bellatrix cut off her own hand and let it drop in the cauldron where Voldemort was now resting Harry hoped she would bleed to death. There was a bright light, a flash then slowly a tall thin pure white man completely hairless emerged from the cauldron. At once the man was there to robe his master and help him from the cauldron._

"_Master I am sorry it took so long." A weakened Bellatrix said._

"_Yes you are loyal, and the only one here so far, ah aside from Walden." Voldemort said. "Let me see your arm Bellatrix."_

"_Here master." Bellatrix said holding out his left arm._

"_No reward first, you have done so much for me." Voldemort said creating a new silver hand for Bellatrix and attaching it to her wrist. He then pressed his finger against Bellatrix's mark which began to glow red. "I wonder how many will show up now they know I am back, besides Walden?"_

_Harry could not do anything, he had been bound too tightly to the headstone, he knew there was a very good chance he was going to die but he did not plan on going out without a fight. He still could not speak, if he could he would curse out Voldemort for what he was doing now. He watched as one by one death eaters arrived with a pop and one by one went up to Voldemort and fell before him and kissed the hem of his robe. They got up and stood in a half circle around Voldemort. He looked as if he expected more and was about to speak to his death eaters when there was one more lone figure that came up. He was unmasked and Harry saw it was Karkaroff coming forward. He knelt before Voldemort who looked at him with barely contained fury._

"_You dare come here?" Voldemort hissed at him. "You betrayed me!"_

"_I know master, I did not come for forgiveness." Karkaroff said. "Severus is still loyal master."_

"_I should believe you of all people?" Voldemort said coldly._

"_I have proof of his loyalty, he spoke to Lucius in the forest, I heard them talk. Severus is frantic to come to you master." Karkaroff said._

"_Why does he not come?" Voldemort asked._

"_He has a plan master." Karkaroff said and seeing Harry he paused for a moment. "Is it wise for me to speak in that brat's presence?"_

"_Yes, he will be dead soon enough." Voldemort said coldly. "Go on."_

"_Severus treads a thin line with the headmaster of Hogwarts master." Karkaroff said. "He knows he will for a short time more needs the protection of Dumbledore. He will come master."_

"_I see, yes there is truth in your mind of these words." Voldemort said. "You were wise to come to me, I will show mercy this time only. Your death with be painless."_

"_I am not worthy of your mercy." Karkaroff said. "I do not deserve a painless death."_

"_Yes well __Avada Kedavra__!" Voldemort said._

_Harry watched the green light he had seen in so many of his nightmares hit Karkaroff in his chest. Then he fell to the ground dead and the other death eaters moved away from his body. Harry was scared and angry at the same time, and he was focusing hard on getting away as Voldemort droned on and on about himself and how he had escaped death. He should have paid better attention to Harry as Harry was concentrating on using wand-less magic to get out of the ropes. Finally he managed to get out of them and threw the filthy rag MacNair had shoved in his mouth. To say Harry was ticked off would not do it justice, he had a very good idea he was going to die here but it would be on his terms. He made a show of brushing off his robes as Voldemort turned to him to see instead of a scared tied up teen a ticked off untied teen brushing off his robes._

"_Clever little boy aren't you Harry?" Voldemort hissed._

"_Put a sock in it Voldemort." Harry said feeling very scared and brave at the same time._

"_How dare you…"_

"_You killed my gran, tried to kill me and you dare to say how dare you?" Harry said, death was for some reason looking funny right now. "You know for coming back you came back really ugly."_

"_You insolent brat!" Lucius said storming up his cane raised to hit Harry. He was waved off by Voldemort who was circling Harry._

"_Ah so foolish to stand up to me Harry, I now share the same power that once protected you from my touch." Here he reached out to touch Harry who shoved his arm away. "Ah I see you need to be taught a lesson before I kill you."_

_Harry knew what was coming, he knew there was not much to brace himself for what Voldemort was going to do. Still he was going to stay defiant even as he was tortured. Voldemort raised his wand and shot a Crucio curse at Harry who fell to his knees and clenched his jaw shut so hard so that he would not scream in pain. He wanted to scream the pain was so bad but his pride and anger would not let him. Voldemort was beside himself with rage, how dare this insolent boy not cry out! He knew he had to finish this boy off and he would give the brat a chance to stand and face him. He could not let it be said he did not let the brat-who-lived defend himself. He left off the curse and threw Harry's wand at him. Harry grabbed it and stood up his green eyes blazing with rage._

"_That hurt less than looking at your ugly face." Harry snarled. "No wonder your mother died after you were born."_

"_How dare you!" Voldemort hissed his rage was boiling over._

"_Yea well you were stupid enough to kill my gran snake-face." Harry snarled._

"_Avada Kedavra__!"_

"_Expelliarmus__!"…_

"Harry, Harry come back to us." Lily said and Harry felt her shaking him gently.

Harry came back to the room and shuddered as he had been back in the graveyard and could still hear Voldemort and his laughter. He had managed to get to his emergency portkey around his neck and got away and now he was here. He clung to his mother and let the tears fall as he was so scared and afraid of what was to come. Yet he knew for the moment he was safe with his parents and they would do all they could to protect him. After a time he wondered what had happened to Severus who he knew had gone back to spy for the light. By the worry on his parents face he knew Severus had not come back as of yet and he wondered just what had happened to Severus Snape and if he was still alive.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The day before Severus had felt his mark burn and knew his dreaded "master" was back. When Harry came back and under Veritaserum told of the rising of the dark lord and his meeting with him Severus knew he had to go back. Lily had slipped a charm on a necklace over his head, one that once around his neck and under his robes would allow him to escape if Voldemort did not believe he was on his side. Lily would not allow him to die, not if she could help prevent that. Still Severus knew there was little chance of him getting to use that means of escape as Voldemort could just use the killing curse on him at once.

Two hours after Voldemort had summoned his followers Severus came to the ancient graveyard. With fear he looked around for his lord and turned when he saw Voldemort appear from behind a tombstone. Severus trembled and did his best to not show fear even though his mask covered his face. He fell to his knees before Voldemort and crawled to Voldemort to kiss the hem of his robes. He lay on the ground waiting for whatever Voldemort had planned for him not daring to move. Voldemort crouched by him and drank in the fear of his death eater before him.

"Ah my shadow you came." Voldemort said to the prone figure, "I was not sure you would."

"I am sorry I am late master, the old fool thinks I am still on his side." Severus replied, "I had thought you dead my lord and despaired."

"Clearly I am not, stand Severus face me." Voldemort said and Severus stood and faced Voldemort, "I am alive, Karkaroff vouched for you. But shall I take you back my pet?"

"I do not deserve such an honor." Severus said playing his part well bowing his head not daring to look at the dark lord. "I failed in getting you the stone and failed in helping you return by the diary. I mourned master when I thought you would not return."

"Did you?" Voldemort said, "Executioner come here!"

The tall stocky form of Walden MacNair clad as Severus in his black death eater robes, hood and white mask came up and knelt before his master. Severus knew this man and hated and feared him, he had been alone with him a few times and if not for his high rank would have had to deal with the humiliation that MacNair loved to dish out to the lower ranks. He was under his mask a handsome man with chiseled features, small mustache and short curly black hair. His eyes were a deep sharp violet and he had a powerful frame under his robes and had several tattoos besides the dark mark on his left arm.

"Have you your whip?" Voldemort said getting Severus to tremble, he was expecting a round of the Cruciatus curse but then again Voldemort did like to see blood, mostly of his prisoners and rarely that of his inner circle.

"Yes master, you want me to work this one over?" MacNair asked.

"Let me ask and see if that will be necessary." Voldemort said turning to Severus. "Do you think you need to be punished?"

"Yes master, I deserve whatever you wish to do to me." Severus said head bowed, to say anything else would be suicidal at best.

"You are much wiser than even Lucius was, he did try so hard to get out of his punishment, if I did not need him he would have been torn apart, now as for you remove your clothing."

Severus had no choice but to comply, he had been tortured just a few years earlier by Voldemort and expected him to be just as vicious now. He stripped down to his undershorts and shivered in the cold air as Voldemort looked him over. He nodded to MacNair who threw off his own robes to reveal his Scots highland garb underneath. He was clad in kilt, heavy black buckled dragonskin boots, a white shirt under a black woolen vest and coat. He stripped to the waist showing off his powerful frame with a few scars over his chest arms and quite a few on his back. He grinned as he grabbed Severus and threw him against a tombstone and bound him fast there with his wand.

"Eh not been a good boy have you?" MacNair sneered at the old scars from the last beating which was from Voldemort. "Need to be taught to behave?"

"Now, now Walden do not taunt my shadow." Voldemort said, "give him a taste of the lash."

"Yes master." MacNair said bowing.

Severus did his best to not cry out but MacNair was far stronger and more vicious than Voldemort had been. Severus was hit with the Cruciatus curse and he did cry out in pain and was left trembling and if not for the ropes he would not have stayed standing. MacNair finished the whipping of Severus who's nerves were so raw he cried out in agony as he was tortured. Finally MacNair was done and Severus was unbound falling to his knees before Voldemort. I was then he realized that he was not alone with Voldemort or MacNair. He dared not look up as the other death eaters looked on at the torture of one of their own. Voldemort drug Severus up by his hair, forced him to the center of the circle and to his knees.

"If any of you dare fail me again I will do far worse to you." Voldemort said coldly, "consider what I did to Severus as warning!"

"Master must we have him back?" Bellatrix said walking up, her new silver hand glinting in the moonlight, she was allowed to take such liberties as she had brought her master back, "he is of no worth and I do not trust him."

"I see no reason not to, but I will see just how loyal he is." Voldemort said forcing Severus to look him in the eye casting the Legilimens spell on the hapless potions master. "Ah seems he is loyal, such a dark mind my shadow."

"A-always m-my l-lord." Severus stammered.

"You will all leave now, I will call you in a few days, Severus stay where you are." Voldemort said as his death eaters left leaving only Bellatrix, MacNair and Voldemort. "I expect you to continue gaining the trust of Harry Potter and report to me."

"Yes master, do you wish me to bring him to you?" Severus asked and was hit with a Cruciatus curse causing him to scream in agony again.

"In time, but for now go back to that old fool and wait for me to call you." Voldemort said coldly.

In pain and dizzy from the curses and the lash he managed to dress quickly however he was too weak to Apparate back to Hogwarts. Voldemort simply sent him back himself to the edge of the grounds right by the gates. Severus forced himself to his feet and made his way up to the castle. Once there he reported to Dumbledore and told him he was back with Voldemort. With Severus's permission Dumbledore went through his mind. Finding he had been tortured and badly he took Severus through the floo himself to the hospital wing and tried his best make Severus promise not to go back and be a spy for them. It was no use and Dumbledore could only look at his boy sadly as Poppy and Lily worked on healing him up.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes Voldemort is back well before the end of the Tri-wizard tournament. With him killing the headmaster of Durmstrang and the testimony of Harry things are just not going to look good for him. Even his followers are not too happy about him being back but that will come out later. Yes Voldemort is evil to torture Severus like this but Severus is not the first to get hit with several curses that night. But he is the first to be whipped as Voldemort loves to torture him that way it seems._

_Please do review!_


	22. The Second Task

Chapter Twenty Two: The Second Task:

Lily stood by the edge of the lake watching as the champions got ready to enter the lake. Fleur and Victor had both chosen bubble head charms while Susan had chosen something quite muggle. Many students had never seen the gear she was now wearing and were surprised that such strange gear would work in the water. She was clad in a wetsuit and had scuba gear along with a double tank to help her under the water. She had figured out her egg quickly and with the help of her boyfriend Cedric had managed to learn how to use the scuba gear before the task. He had let her borrow his broom for the first task and after that they had started to date.

After Voldemort had come back it was decided that for the time being it would be kept under wraps. That was not to say he would be encored, no already the ministry and the ultra secret order of the Phoenix were hard at work making sure that families were protected up and down the British isles. It was Arthur's magical home security company that offered a lot of this help. Using a combination of ward stones, magical sensors on windows, doors and ward lines his company kept many a family safe from any death eater attacks. He had taken a page from the muggles and sold with his plan a key pad very similar to a muggle alarm pad that the home owner only needed to key in their code to activate the non-permanent protections that the stones and wards could not cover full-time.

What this meant for witches and wizards was a more secure and safe home with a monitoring station where a mix of human and non human workers monitored each home under Weasley's Home Security System. The homes were secure against Apparation, portkeys and unauthorized floo access. The other wards protected against hostile attacks and forceful entry. Arthur had even gone as far as to sell a modified security system to muggles, one that ran on electricity and had ward stones to keep out magical beings. Still Lily worried for everyone the children, the adults and her poor baby Harry. James came up and put an arm around her.

"He will be fine Lils." He said softly, "he is the only one who can face him and stop him."

"I wish it were not so." Lily said sadly, "I just don't understand, how those two can be bound so that only one or the other can kill each other."

"Voldemort created a bond that night, not just the thing we got out of Harry."James said, "guess it really means Harry cannot be killed either."

"Don't let him know that." Sirius said walking up, "make him a bit more reckless than he is."

"You are of no help." Rita said hitting her husband lightly watching the champions take their last orders and dive into the lake, the rest of the task would be seen on the large screens hovering near the stands, "Harry is a good boy and has a lot of help behind him."

"The good part is debatable." Lily said, "some days that is."

"He was good at the Yule Ball, he could have got in trouble." Sirius reminded her.

"Yes there is that Lils." James said, "can you believe that Ron went with Fleur?"

"I know he is quite a charmer when he wants to be that one." Lily replied, "I thought he would go with Hermione."

"If those two ever date we better have medics around for Ron when she hexes him! She was a better match for Neville anyway."

Despite Voldemort being back the Yule ball had been a success. Harry had gone with Ginny of course and Ron had shocked everyone by going with Fleur. Hermione and Neville made a sweet couple and Luna had gone with Draco as he was not on speaking terms with Pansy at the moment. Victor had gone with Cho Chung and there was no surprise that Cedric and Susan were dating. He had after all helped her with the first task honing her flying so she could tackle the dragon. Lily knew Susan had thought of borrowing Harry but Cedric had convinced her Harry did not really enjoy fame like that.

James looked over where he could see his son in the stands watching the screen and smiled as he saw Ginny snuggle closer to him. They made such a sweet couple and he hoped it would last, they were so good for each other. Ginny was so smart and sweet and Harry was sweet but a bit reckless, they complimented each other well. He did not see Ron with anyone at the moment, he seemed to go through a girlfriend every month, still he was young to settle down. Neville and Hermione were enjoying dating and worked well together and of course Draco was back with Pansy again. James felt a bit of a pang, his children were growing up, soon Rose and Violet would be old enough to date, he saw them with Fred and George talking about some prank he was sure. His babies were growing up and he was not ready for it at all. Sighing he turned back to the lake and put his arm around Lily and watched the task unfold.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Susan had learned what the second task would entail she had found a place that offered scuba diving classes. As they were inside in a cave and the water was mostly warm she could go whenever she had free time. She hated the applicator and so used a full mask instead and quickly learned all the ins and outs of the gear getting her diving license in record time. She dove into the lake on the whistle and made her way down and towards the center of the lake making good time. She saw several mer-people with magically enhanced cameras following the champions every move.

Susan make sure to have her wand out and she had to blast a few Grindylows but she got past this fine. She was surprised at how clear the lake was, then again the school plumbing no longer emptied into the lake instead being filtered in a huge magical septic system of some sort. Susan did not much think on that as she did not fully understand it, she would make a note to ask Cedric when she got back. She went deeper and deeper into the lake and it got darker as she deeper and deeper. It got colder too and despite the fact she had charmed her wet suit to keep her warm she still felt a bit of a chill. Finally she saw light ahead and swam towards it quickly the same song that was in her egg going on.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour; the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone it won't come back._

Well she clearly was within a hour and had to gain that which was here. She came on the mer-people's village and was impressed. The buildings were made of what looked like stone covered in shellfish that provided the "cement" to hold the buildings together. The windows did not need glass and Susan was surprised to see that the ground floors had shops and the upper floors were where the mer-people had to live. She saw a mer-woman even shopping for what looked like a set of shells to accent her human half, namely her breasts.

Susan had studied up on mer-people customs and culture and found they were far more social and complicated than she could have imagined. They could be described on par with a medieval culture complete with knights and lords and ladies. They seemed to be very clever and made lots of things to make their culture thrive. The women wore shells to accent their attributes as it were and both sexes loved necklaces and jewels made so they would not get in the way of swimming. There human halves ran in range from grayish green for the Hogwarts mer-people to a dark blue in the sunnier warmer waters. Their hair was much the same in colors, camouflage was key to safety. They were a beautiful people, proud and brave and helped tend to the lake and all that lived in it.

Susan went past the tall colorful buildings down the main "street" to the center of the village. There tied to a statue of a fierce mer-man warrior were three people. She recognized Cedric right away and saw that one of the others was a young girl, probably Fleur's sister she saw Cho next to the little girl and all were in an enchanted sleep. Susan quickly went to work taking out her silver knife and cutting Cedric loose. She tugged him free and made her way back to the surface hoping she would get more time to come down here and explore.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry sat in the stands with Ginny cuddled together with her. This was ideal as it was cold and they could share their warm and of course he liked being with her so close too. Fred and George had stopped making sickening sweet faces at the "lovebirds" as they were paying them no mind and watched the task on the large screens hovering over the stands. There were three tracking each of the students and Harry was watching each of them, he saw Susan was having the easiest time and that Fleur had fought off several Grindylows and was fast approaching the village. Victor was already in the village right behind Susan.

"That muggle gear does work quite well." Draco said clearly amazed at what muggles could do. "I was not aware they were so clever!"

"Well they are, why do you think we hide?" Hermione said to him.

"Why do you think purebloods like us went to muggle primary schools?" Neville added, "not to join muggle society, to hide in plain sight."

"You have a point." Draco said thinking on this.

"Yea but if we don't get rid of a certain murdering false lord we could end up exposed and all dead." Harry said darkly.

"The dark lord would not expose our world!" Draco said.

"Yea he would Draco." Harry said.

"No more politics boys, I want to watch the task!" Ginny said.

Harry grinned and snuggled closer to his girlfriend and watched the task. No surprise that Victor got his hostage who was Cho Chung and started to the surface now far behind Susan. Fleur got her sister and swam behind them up to the surface. Susan was first and handed over Cedric to the medics led by Poppy and took off her mask and respirator turning to watch as the other champions came out of the lake with their "prizes". Once they were settled she took an offered blanket and wrapped up in it to wait for the points to be given. Susan got Ten from each judge ending up with thirty points. Victor got an eight, ten and nine getting 27 points for being out of the time limit coming back. Fleur got eight, eight and seven ending with 23 points.

"They all did so well, that was an amazing task." Harry said, "glad I can just watch, would not have liked being in that."

"Yes if you had we could not be up here doing this." Ginny said snuggling closer to him. "This is nice."

"You better be good to our sister." Fred said coming up.

"Yea if you are not she can get violent." George added.

"Which I will if you two don't shut it!" Ginny hissed.

The twins bowed and left and after a few more minutes Harry and Ginny got up and left as well heading back to the school. It had been a fun day for all and Harry was looking forward to the last task. True Voldemort was back but that did not mean Harry was not going to enjoy times like this. He would deal with Voldemort when the time came.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is the second task, Susan with the help from her boyfriend Cedric used scuba gear. Gillyweed as we know has limitations, namely that pesky hour thing. That is why no-one used it! Susan had two hours of air time and both Victor and Fleur were on the same wave-length here with the bubble charm. Yes Harry and Ginny are staying together from this time forward! I love them together and see them as soul mates. She will have lots more action with Harry of course._


	23. The Third Task

_I know many have wanted more action in the form of old Voldy but that is not going to happen in this chapter. He is going to lash back but not for a while yet. I just had to get through Harry's fourth year and the end of the third task. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter Twenty Three: The Third Task:

The last task took place the first week of June on the Quidditch field, Harry looked at the Quidditch field and did not like what had happened to it at first. Where the grass and level field had been was a large hedge maze twenty feet high. Harry hoped that the field would be back to normal for the next year but he did not have much time to think as he looked down on the maze. There were creatures and mists in the maze that the contestants would have to get through and at the center was the Triwizard cup. Harry was impressed at the set up, he knew what the champions were headed into but he was sure that they had no idea as to what was going to happen to them in the maze.

"I hope that the Quidditch pitch will be back to normal after this." Harry said to Ginny.

"I know, I still have to beat you next year, I have the honor of Ravenclaw to uphold you know!" Ginny said sweetly to Harry. "Ravens are very good at flying lions not so much."

"Ouch Ginny!" Ron said from where he sat.

"Well she I will allow her to say that for I will win next year." Harry said putting an arm around Ginny.

"What to put a bet on that Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm of course Miss Weasley." Harry replied.

"Wonder if they know what they face?" Ron asked bringing the two back to the task.

"I doubt it, but that is the fun of it." Hermione replied. "Look they are ready to go in!"

"Yea they are indeed." Harry said.

Susan went in first as he had the most points, then it was Krum and finally Fleur. At first Harry had his eyes on Susan, she was making her way through the maze with little effort but then she looked over to see Fleur in battle with a true monster, one of the giant spiders from the Forbidden Forest. A gasp came from the crowd as she was attacked and it looked as if she was bit or stabbed in the arm but she battled on. She truly was fierce as she battled the creature and Harry was awed by her bravery and skills. The spider was huge, so large it barely fit in the path of the maze and dwarfed Fleur. Finally though she managed to prevail and a shout went up when the spider fell backward and moved no more.

"Maybe we should have bet on her." Fred said behind Harry.

"Yea she really took that thing out." George replied.

"That was a huge spider." Ron said trembling slightly, relieved it was not moving.

"Don't worry little bro I will never allow one to ever hurt you if I can help it." Fred said. "I am sorry you know."

"It's okay Fred, you have apologized for that at least an hundred times." Ron said.

"Awe he kept count, George he kept count!" Fred said.

"Yea he did." George replied.

"Quiet, Krum has just come on a, a Graphorn?!" Hermione said. "Oh that is bad, very bad."

"That looks so dangerous!" Ginny said paling a bit.

Down in the maze Krum was sizing up the Graphorn. It was large but not too large, its chief weapon was two extremely sharp horns. Krum shot a spell at it and had to duck as it came back at him and he flattened himself to the hedge as the creature came to attack as it did not like the fact of the spell shot at him. Krum then did something clever, he conjured up some ropes and in muggle style he fashioned a lasso and roped the creature. Then he jumped on it and the ride was on. As he was so good at Quidditch it was a matter of staying on until the creature got tired. Finally the Graphorn gave out a groan and knelt and Krum was off the creature and had tied it up and he went on.

"Wow that was amazing!" Neville said.

"Yea, I did not think anyone could get one of those down." Harry added.

"Let's see what else they have to face." Ron said looking eagerly at the maze.

"Agreed brother of mine." Ginny added.

Susan had her share of creatures, first she faced a Boggart which was the same as Ron's a spider, then a drake, the smaller cousin of a dragon then a creature called the Quintaped. It was muzzled for safety as it liked human flesh but it was still very dangerous besides. It used its five club feet to attack and Susan was beaten badly about the body as she fought it off. Finally bloody and battered she finished it off and headed on to the center of the maze. She was limping and she was not the only one in trouble, Krum was finished off by a Ruenspoor, he was bit but as the med wizards had the antidote he would be fine. He sent up sparks as his life was worth more than the cup.

"That leaves Susan and Fleur." Harry said.

"Yea and look, Susan is near the center!" Hermione said.

"Come on, got money on you mate." Fred said.

"Do I even want to know who with?" Ron said.

"Lucius Malfoy dear bro." George said grinning.

"He is going to owe us big time." Fred replied.

Fleur was just behind Susan now and gaining, but Susan though wounded was faster and hobbling to the center of the maze she grasped the cup and held it up. Fleur came into the center and the roar of the crowd drowned out the commentator. Susan gave Fleur a quick hug and said something to her that made her smile and as med wizards helped her with her leg the ceremony to award her the winner and give her the 1000 galleons commenced.

"This is brilliant!" Fred said.

"Yea lets go find Mr. Malfoy." George said.

"He owes us."

"Galleons now."

Harry wanted to congratulate Susan and he made his way to where Susan was being carried off the field by his house. Harry was caught up in the cheering yelling crowd and could not get near Susan. Susan was carried into the castle and to a feast that waited for all in the great hall. All in all the tournament was a complete success despite Voldemort being back.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A week after the tournament Harry was seated in the common room thinking on what the prophecy said. He had a pad of paper before him and had written down several things before crossing them out. He got up and walked out to head to the library to see what he could find. He wanted this to end, it had to end and so he found himself seated at a table with several large tomes before him. He looked up as Ginny came and took a seat by him.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked him.

"Trying to find out a way to defeat ol' Voldy." Harry replied, "what could be the power he knows not, don't say love, I am not going to Snog him to death!"

"Hmm power he knows not, well let's see he was muggle raised, hey wait he does not understand the powers of God does he?"

"Why what were you thinking?" Harry asked her.

"Well what would happen if someone slipped him holy water?" Ginny asked and at the look from Harry, "don't give me that look, I mean it's worth a shot."

"You know that might work, could not hurt, I will ask my mum see what she thinks." Harry said.

He took out some parchment and started a letter to his mother and to his amusement Ginny added her side of things to it. Lily and Ginny got along well, they had a few things in common, most notably one young Harry Potter. Ginny had a temper and there was a bonus for her, she was the first born daughter of her family. This meant she "out ranked" her brothers all but Bill and when a family consul was called by her father she sat by Bill now while the other children sat lower at the table. As a first born daughter she had powers that only the first born were blessed with, extraordinary intelligence was one such gift. The other was one she may or may not get at seventeen, it was up to God Harry believed. This was the gift of earth magic, where she could call upon the earth of her father's or husband's lands to be fruitful. Finally the letter was done and Harry sent it off to his mother and settled in to "study" with Ginny, getting chased out of the library for that kind of behavior.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus was tired and still suffering after the last meeting with Voldemort. The only thing that kept him going was one Emmy had given birth to their first child, a son they had named Alexander Severus Snape and both were doing very well. The second was the good news Sirius had for the order, that was why Severus was here ignoring the residual pain and focusing on the small meeting of the "dragon slayers" as this inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix that focused on ridding the world of Voldemort Horcrux by Horcrux. Sirius threw a locket to the table and grinned, it was open and clearly destroyed and Severus realized something that made his heart lighter.

"He is mortal!" Severus said, "Thank the God above for that!"

"Yes he is mortal, great mother goddess Cerridwen!" Dumbledore sighed in relief, "so now what do we do to make that dratted prophecy go away?"

"I don't know Albus." Lily said, "have Harry shoot Voldemort?"

"I thought you wanted him to use a rusty knife dear." James replied sweetly.

At that moment Harry's owl Hedwig came flying into the room and landed on Lily's chair sticking out her leg to deliver her letter. Lily took it and pet the soft snowy feathers of the intelligent owl giving her a few owl treats before she read the letter. She smiled, the laughed and handed the letter to James, he read it grinned and handed it on. By the time Severus got it he was wondering what Harry had written. He read the letter and actually grinned. Harry was inventive he had to give him that much and what he had said could work. Or at least stall the dark lord until they came up with something else.

"Holy water, that could work, he is pure evil and anything pure good like that just could work." Severus said thoughtfully.

"How can we get it to him without him knowing?" Lily asked.

"A few drops here and there in his wine, a house elf loyal to us could work." James added.

"Then we will try this, if it does not work no harm." Dumbledore said, "I will leave you to it."

A few days later at a feast the dark lord was having an elf loyal to the order slipped three drops of holy water into the dark lord's wine cup. Voldemort waved his wand over his cup as he normally did to make sure there were no poisons and drank the wine. He did not feel anything but Severus was not expecting him to, not at first. He kept his mind clear though he wanted to cheer as he knew Voldemort was mortal, and what was more Voldemort did not know he was mortal. It would be fun when he found out and found himself headed to hell for his demonic actions.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there it is the third task done and completed. Yes there were injuries but no-one got port-keyed away as ol; Voldy is back as it is. Harry is trying here to figure out the power that can defeat Voldemort. Holy water in legend is used to kill vile evil creatures and so I used it in this fiction as well. It may or may not work as it is as far out there as Harry could get. However it cannot hurt to try at least even if it does or does not work. Another note Cerridwen is the great mother and is a Welsh goddess of the Druid faith, there are thoughts that Godric's Hallow is in Wales, at least on the Harry Potter Lexicon._

_Please do review and let me know what you think! _


	24. Battlefront

Chapter Twenty Four: Battlefront:

Summer went by all too fast for Harry, on one had he was glad to get back to school but he was worried too. Voldemort had not done much as of yet and the quiet was getting to Harry along with the rest of the order and ministry. He knew something bad was going to happen but just not what or where Voldemort would strike. The train was guarded more if Harry could have believed it. The carriages were guarded up to the school by centaurs armed for war and the students were safe, for now. The starting feast was held and the first week of school went by quietly.

A month later found Harry with Ginny, Ron, Neville Hermione and Luna headed to Hogsmeade. The village was protected against anyone Apparating in or using a portkey to get into the village just like Diagon alley. There were dwarves and Aurors on duty as well and the children felt safe enough here. That did not mean the children came unarmed, they had their wands and Harry carried his knives and his nine segmented whip chain under his cloak on the belt of his school robes. Like all the students he was required by school rules to wear his uniform even in Hogsmeade. Of course under his robes he was clad in muggle attire as were the majority of the students. Draco saw them and strode up with his good friends Crabbe and Goyle flanking him with Pansy on his arm.

"Oh it's you." Draco said to Harry.

"I could say the same," Harry replied, "your hair is back to normal."

"I am tired of you turning my hair green Potter!" Draco snapped.

"I don't recall doing that." Harry replied innocently, "but someone turned my hair purple last week."

Before the banter could continue Harry turned wand out as he heard an explosion. Dread filled him as he realized Hogsmeade was under attack. Though the village was protected by magic there was no wall around the village, it was in fact like most villages in England, un-walled as Hogwarts, only half a mile away would provide protection from invaders. The attackers simply had Apparated five miles away and walked the rest of the way. Harry turned and sent a curse flying at the nearest death eater clad in black robes of death and bone white mask. The curse bounced off the attacker's shield but Harry was ready and sent a knife through the throat of the death eater, he summoned it back causing spray of crimson to sprout from the death eater to the ground meeting it almost as soon as the dead death eater did.

Draco found himself back to back with Ginny who was on one side of Harry and Hermione on the other. Ron, Luna Neville, Crabbe and Goyle ran to the side streets to put down fire there. Pansy moved to attack but was cut down before she could utter a spell. With a roar of anger and pain Draco took out his own knives and threw them with deadly accuracy taking out two death eaters. He saw Percy Weasley take Pansy from the street and did his best to stop the bleeding of her wounds as he took her to the side of the high street. Yet even with his healers robes that should have keep him safe one of the cowardly death eaters let loose a curse and took out the junior healer leaving him dead on the ground.

"Not my brother you bastards!" Fred or George Harry could not tell who screamed, "you will pay you demon from hell!"

"Go to him." Harry said to Ginny, "we will cover you."

"No, I will avenge my brother!" Ginny said taking out a battle axe and throwing it at the death eater who had killed her brother, "may you rot in hell death eater!"

"Those bastards, why are they doing this?" Draco asked.

"They want me." Harry said grimly.

"They will not get you!" Hermione said very pale as she had just killed her first death eater with an arrow as she was a very good archer, "they will have to come through us."

"Or the Aurors." Neville said as he ran by casting a cutting hex at a female death eater, "they are helping."

Harry fought on refusing to cry or give into his grief, he shoved it down and fought on he would grieve later. Voldemort had been busy recruiting followers and it was clear he had part of the werewolves on his side along with evil monsters and people of all kinds. The Aurors began to gain the upper hand and the teens were passed and ordered to stand down. They were herded into the Hogshead that was set up as an emergency medical ward. Harry was barely aware of the healer trying to check him over as he made his way to where Percy lay so still on a table. Next to him was George with Fred lying on a table a blood soaked bandage over his right eye. Ginny saw her brother and at once she collapsed by him sobbing, Harry looked around frantically for his own sisters and saw them coming towards him shaken up but still alive and unharmed.

"Rose, Violet thank God you are alright." Harry said hugging his sisters to him.

"Thank God you are alright." Rose said.

"Those cowards attacking students!" Violet said.

"The Aurors will take care of them and make them wish they had never attempted this." Rose said her green eyes flashing.

She was right outside the Aurors were taking care of the last of the death eaters, Neville was still out there as well as he refused to go in and he was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange. He should not have been out there or dueling Bellatrix as she was much more powerful than he at spells but he wanted to avenge his parents. He roared in pain as she used a Reducto curse to blast off his right arm taking his wand with it. Yet before he passed out he had thrown his own battle axe and he smiled as it went deep into Bellatrix's neck killing her at once. When the other death eaters saw her fall they lost all courage and began to run, many were able to portkey from the village as only those trying to portkey in would be blocked not those leaving. The dead, both death eater and the students and Aurors were gathered up to be buried or burned.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus Snape had no idea what had happened in Hogsmeade as he was spending a day in the castle with his wife and baby son. As the castle was the safest place for his family they lived with him in his rooms, which now had been opened up to include the family rooms that had been closed up since the last house master of Slytherin to have a family at Hogwarts had been over an hundred years before. Severus was taking some time off from brewing playing with his small son who sat on the couch in the sitting room laughing and looking up at his father with his black eyes his hair promising to be as black as his father's but so far silky soft like his mother's. Emmy came into the room and smiled at the sight of her husband with their son looking far more relaxed than he had in a long time.

"Fatherhood suits you well." Emmy said walking over to put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "hello Alex have you been good for daddy?"

"E!" Alex said.

"I think that is a yes." Severus said scooping his son up and kissing his forehead, "Alex is such a good boy, soon he will need a training broom."

"Not until he is at least two." Emmy said scooping up the boy from his father, "not before."

"Very well." Severus said then he hissed as his left arm hurt, "I am being summoned."

"Be careful Severus." Emmy said.

"You know me." Severus replied kissing his wife and son, "I love you."

He took up the hated death eater robes once out of sight of his son and took the tunnel set up for him out to the edge of the wards donning them and his mask before he touched his mark and Apparated away. He landed in a room that was eerily quiet, he knelt before Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robe and when bid he stood. He could tell right away something was off with Voldemort, he was far too calm and he sat quietly on his "throne" his red eyes slightly duller than normal. This calm quiet Voldemort scared Severus and he did his best not to tremble waiting for the anger or sharp words he was sure were to come.

"Ah my shadow I am glad you could come." Voldemort said softly, "it seems my favored Amazon is dead."

"Bellatrix?" Severus asked keeping his mind and emotions calm though he would have loved to do a dance, "how my lord?"

"Neville Longbottom killed her, in a raid that should have brought me Harry Potter." Voldemort said, "I lost two thirds of my new recruits."

"Master I will avenge them for you." Severus said and when Voldemort flicked his wand Severus braced for the curse but none came.

"I will not curse you, it would do no good." Voldemort said, "I need you to tend to the injured."

"Yes master." Severus said bowing low before him.

He headed out and realized something, Voldemort was calm and collected and not prone to temper as before. The holy water had not worked at all to take him down or harm him, no he was mourning, had he really loved Bellatrix? Severus was grateful he was not being cursed or if Voldemort was in a really foul mood whipped like a slave. Severus went to tend to the wounded finding Lucius there helping the best he could. There were not many wounded, the Auror solders and students who had fought made sure of that as they were killing like real solders not capturing or keeping any alive. Severus worked far into the night expecting Voldemort to enter at any time and see a reason to curse him or harm him badly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dumbledore looked over the hospital wing sadly as he saw his wounded students here, ten students had been wounded and four had died. Pansy Parkinson, Collin Creevy, Terry Boot and Dean Thomas. The students injured were Fred Weasley who had lost his right eye, Neville Longbottom who had lost his right arm, Vincent Crabbe, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnegan, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and last of the seriously wounded Angelina Johnson. There were those who had been less injured and patched up in Hogsmeade were now helping shore up the castle while the Aurors finished securing the village. Harry came into the hospital wing, his robes and cloak torn blood on his hands and face.

"We did manage to keep them busy until the Aurors showed up." Harry said to the headmaster, "you can bet that few got away from either of us."

"Such bloodlust Harry, do not let it get to your head I beg of you." Dumbledore said turning to face Harry.

"Sir you think I enjoy killing?" Harry said sadly, "I am not Voldemort, I am a solder, I have to kill sir. Those death eaters killed four of your students, my friends sir! We are at war, people die sir, I could die, any here could die, is one death eater's life worth thousands of innocent people?"

"Do what you must but do not give into the darkness Harry." Dumbledore said looking down, but not too far down at this young boy turned warrior.

"I will not give into evil sir." Harry said, "but I promise to avenge those killed today and those killed by Voldemort and his scum!"

"I stand by Harry." Ginny said walking up to stand by Harry, "I will follow where he leads."

"As will I." Fred said from where he lay.

Dumbledore knew that this day would come, the day that Harry would have to lead but Merlin and the goddess he was so young to lead! Still Dumbledore was wise enough to know Harry did not want this role that was being thrust on him but he would take it as it was his duty. Harry walked to speak to those wounded and for once Dumbledore held back and watched the young boy, no man walk and comfort those who were wounded speaking to each one in the room. The torch had been past to the youth and Dumbledore felt sad but hopeful at the same time. His age was finally over and he hoped this new one would be better and greater than the old one had been.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I had to do this as this is war and Voldemort is not going to stand by and not do anything. He knows that the ministry is well prepared for him and he will step up his violence. Killing students to him is nothing and pouring out the blood of his servants means nothing to him. Now not all students are trained like Harry and his friends, in fact here in my story only ten percent are but they are trained in weapons that appeal to them. _

_The battle axes that Neville and Hermione used are Frankish or French battle-axes which have been around at least a thousand years if not more. In face the American Indians saw them and adapted them using them as tomahawks. They are perfectly balanced and in the hands of someone who knows how to use one (most assuredly not me) they are deadly. Oh and the use of Holy water did not work, it was a shot in the dark but not everything can work can it? Can't hurt to try and that is what Harry did, try._

_Please do review!_


	25. Repercussions

Chapter Twenty Five: Repercussions:

Rufus Scrimgeour paced his office much like the lion he so resembled. He was angry and wanted someone to pay, mostly that vile creature that called himself lord Voldemort. That was why he had done what he had, be damned the ramifications if it got back to him. Innocent children had died, innocent students and he would not allow that to happen again. He told the Order of the Phoenix that did not officially exist to do whatever they felt to strike back at Voldemort including destroy any building or structure that Voldemort might be using, excluding only Hogwarts, the ministry and St. Mungos. James Potter had just left his office with that blessing and Scrimgeour knew James would retaliate against Voldemort spectacularly.

James had in the meantime headed to the order's headquarters, Black Castle, a place that Sirius had been able to "wake up" from its hundred years curse of sleep due to an evil ancestor of Sirius's who had set the once noble house of Black on its downward spiral this past century into an evil dark house. Now that Sirius was head of the noble and ancient house of Black and had mostly grown up (Lily still did not think he had at all of course) it looked as if it was back on track to being a great house. The castle was exactly twice as large as the home Sirius had grown up in. It was made of black stone and looked foreboding until one got into the castle.

From the entry hall with the grand staircase and two story high stain glass windows that showed the battle of St. George over a dragon to the paintings of ancestors and cheer glided walls this was a fine place to be. The entry hall had a carpet in green and silver as the Blacks had been in Slytherin for ages, before the last century this would not make a witch or wizard seem dark just crafty and into blood lines. Suits of armor stood before the doors to the dining hall of the castle and on the other side was the parlor and first level of the massive library. It was to the library James went and where he settled into a chair barely talking in the three levels of the massive library. Lily, Sirius, Remus, Emmy, Rita, and Moody were here for this grim meeting.

"The minister will not interfere." James said his hazel eyes hard with surprised rage, "we will be allowed to avenge those who were murdered."

"Good I have one here who can help, Raven get over here!" Moody growled.

"Auror Moody, esteemed witches and wizards." A stocky average height man clad in simple brown robes and cloak with hood up and face shadowed said stepping forward. "I am an unspeakable and can help with dealing with the dark lord."

"How can you help?" Lily asked.

"I am a spy in the ranks of the dark lord, I have protected the department of mysteries from the evils of the dark lord. In fact it is my families job to fight the evil of a dark lord or lady."

"Raven is your title is it not?" James said remembering some tales he had been told as a child, "you are part of the Raven guild!"

"I am, well spotted noble sir." Raven said bowing slightly to him.

The Raven guild was a secret society that had pledge in ages past to protect the human race from evil. It was rumored that they had once been a great race and had in their greed and pride fallen and were lost to history. Those that remained were allowed a way to redeem themselves and so they had pledged themselves and their families to fight all evil magical or muggle. No-one outside the clan was allowed to know who was in the Raven guild and even this unspeakable was safe, he would never use his family name and many would be shocked to know this was the "traitor" Augustus Rookwood who was supposed to be in Azkaban.

"So how can you help us?" James echoed his wife's question.

"Yes you wish to take out those followers of the dark lord in Azkaban?" Raven asked, "the only way you can do this is if you destroy the last clan of the Dementors."

"Last clan?" Sirius asked.

"Dementors were never to exist, man created him and man can destroy him." Raven replied, "I know how to destroy them and it will be hard but rewarding in the end. I will do so as it was my people that created them, and we must destroy them."

"Very well, you get rid of them and we will get rid of the prisoners." James said, "Voldemort will not get the Lestrange brothers or the others back, not if I can help it."

"Good here is what I have planned." Lily said.

Later that day three submarines headed out for Azkaban island off the shores of Scotland. It was a small bare island that gave of an evil sad air. The only thing on this island was the large prison surrounded by huge black walls with only one way into the prison. As the submarines came to the island those on board could feel the Dementors and James shivered. How could the ministry call themselves of the light when they allowed Dementors, demons really to guard a prison? There was no need, other prisons used goblins, dwarves and humans and of course strong spells woven into the fabric of the prisons, segregated as wizard and witches magic was different and this was the more humane way to keep a prisoner no matter how evil that prisoner had been.

"I hate Dementors." James said chewing on some chocolate.

"I know, they need to be sent back to hell." Sirius replied checking his weapons, "we just going to kill the prisoners or are we going to blow the prison too?"

"I say blow the whole island when we are done." Remus said, "that way the ministry will have to build a better prison than keep using this horror."

"Well let's make sure no innocents are harmed." James said, "Raven you ready?"

"Yes sir." The brown robed and cloaked man said.

"Good let's get this done." James said grimly taking out his magical data pad that showed where the prisoners, human guards and Dementors were, he handed out one to each of the team leads. "You know which dots are which, avoid the red, they are the Sith."

"I knew letting you watch Star Wars last weekend was a bad idea." Sirius muttered.

"My children were watching it, thought it was cool." James replied.

The wizards finished preparing to storm the island and stood ready to leave the submarine as soon as the ship finished docking. They stormed up to the prison and the guards seeing the robes and armor of the Aurors stepped aside. When they saw the brown robes and hooded cloaks of the Unspeakables they shuddered knowing who they were even without anyone telling them. One team got all the human guards and took them back to the ship while the rest went through the prison killing the prisoners within. These were prisoners who had been tried and convicted of treason, murder, rape and torture and should have been sentenced to death and in fact the minister had in a way allowed this to happen. James got to a cell that held Rabastan Lestrange and a white hot anger went through him.

"Hi Rabastan." James said staring at the ruin of a once powerful wizard clad in gray prison robes. "I swore revenge for what you did to Frank and Alice at your trial, remember that?"

"Ah so good to see you James, how is your mudblood whore of a wife?" Rabastan said, "still have you entrapped?"

"Go to hell bitch." James snarled.

Rabastan watched in anger and a bit of fear as James raised his wand at him. No he was not using his wand, he screamed in rage as he realized she was to be taken out not honorably by wand but by a filthy muggle weapon! James shot him dead and then calmly walked onto the next cell, this was war and because of that these people had to die. He did not like killing but knew he had to, to protect his people and his family. With that in mind he continued on and killed each prisoner with one kill shot to the head even when they tried to get away. Finally he was done and looked at his data pad and saw that the prisoner dots had faded as had the Dementor lights. He reached into his satchel and started to set the charges to blow this prison. No more would Azkaban house any prisoners nor would this evil place even exist. He walked back to the sub and went in and the ship left the island, once they were a safe distance away he pressed a button and the charges went off. The submarine surfaced and the solders walked to stand on the deck to watch the island crumble into the sea ending an evil era.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The followers of Voldemort stood around his throne trembling in fear. There lord and master was beyond angry he was nearly insane with his rage. Azkaban was gone as were his followers whom he had carefully planned to have rescued. Now that was not going to happen and his rage was on one Severus Snape who was on his knees before him. He looked up as a trembling lower death eater came up fell to his knees at his feet and after kissing the hem of his robes handed a letter up to the dark lord. In a haze of pain Severus watched as Voldemort read the letter.

"So it was not the old fool, seems he cannot control his minions as well as I can mine." Voldemort said, "Severus!"

"Yes my lord." Severus said doing his best not to tremble in fear and pain.

"You will find a way to bring me Harry Potter, fail and I will see your family dead!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord." Severus said getting up and doing his best to remain standing even though he was in so much pain, "I will do my best to bring him to you soon."

"Good now get out of my sight!"

Severus bowed and left and once he Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts he let his rage come forward. He wanted Voldemort dead more than ever now and he vowed he would see the evil dark lord dead for how he dared threaten his family. It was not as if Voldemort could get into the school now, the dwarves, humans and even Centaurs were going over the inside (for the humans and dwarves) and outside (the centaurs) of the ancient castle. A few holes that had not been blocked up were bricked and filled with stone and warded with magic and the outer walls of the castle were strengthened.

Yet Severus was not fully thinking on that as he headed up to the school anger and rage growing with every minute. He stormed into the school his pain forgotten as he stormed up to the headmaster's office. Thanks to the charm he wore he knew his family was safe and he did not need to go see them at the moment. He came to the gargoyle, gave the password and stormed up the revolving staircase. He threw open the door and stormed into the room startling Dumbledore who looked up and reached for a calming drought to give Severus.

"That evil foul creature threatened my family!" Severus snarled, "he wants Harry and I will not give Harry to him!"

"I see he threatened your son and wife I take it?" Dumbledore said.

"Not just them but all my family! I will not let the dark lord harm anymore." Severus shouted, he was losing it fast, "I would kill him myself if I could, I hate him, I hate him I hate him!"

"I know my boy." Dumbledore said getting up quickly and walking over to Severus. "Take this please, it will do you no good to lose your head over this."

"I will kill him!" Severus snarled but took the draught, "he killed children! Children headmaster how could he?"

"I know my boy I know, now go see Poppy and your family." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore steered Severus to the fireplace and threw floo powder on the fire calling out the hospital wing and sent Severus through. He sat down at his desk the twinkle in his eyes gone as he was feeling the weight of this horrible war fully on his aged shoulders. Severus in the meantime had let Poppy take care of him and then he headed back to his quarters. Normally Poppy would have him stay but she knew he needed Emmy and his son right now not a night in the hospital wing. Emmy took one look at her husband and steered him to bed undressing him and tucking him in massaging his back until he fell asleep then she tucked him under the covers and kissed his cheek before she went to feed and put their son down for the night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

On a cold Saturday a few days later Harry was taking a walk into the forbidden forest. Normally the centaurs did not want people in their forest and tolerated Hagrid and students here on detention and a few students who knew how to give proper tribute. Yet when they saw the lone boy walking into the forest they let him alone for they knew the weight this boy carried on his shoulders. Harry shivered despite his layers of warm clothing, his thick warm winter school robes and heavy black cloak with the hood drawn over his head dragonskin boots and warm gloves. He saw for the first time a Thestral and walked up to the skeletal looking creature with ghost white eyes and bat-like wings. He reached up and petted it sadly thinking on all that had happened.

Collin was dead, he had become such a good friend after his rather bad first year. Once he had calmed a bit and got to know the real Harry he had become a great fun and entertaining friend. He had a great since of humor and was very likeable, when his brother Dennis came to the school he helped tutor his brother carefully and introduced him to Fred and George. Now he would never do another prank and would never share his quick with the rest of the school. Harry heard someone crying and saw a figure huddled against a tree their hood over their face and Harry knew exactly who this was. He felt anger for Draco, he had lost his girlfriend to the death eaters and was suffering badly. Harry walked up to him and Draco quickly dried his eyes but did not look up as Harry cast a warming charm on his friend.

"You looked cold." Harry said.

"Thanks Potter." Draco said getting up, "I should go back."

"I tried so hard," Harry said, "in the battle, but you, you were amazing, I thought we could lick them all by ourselves, that they could not harm us. I didn't think they would, we are just kids, why would they want to kill any of us?"

"Pansy and I were going to get married, it was planned from since we were ten." Draco said, "at first I did not love her but I do, I did and now she is gone!"

"She was amazing," Harry said, "very smart and she had a since of humor. Collin, man you should have seen him at our last Quidditch match, and Dean then Terry and, and Percy, I grew up with him."

Harry could not go on, he found himself crying as he had not yet and Draco, not one raised to show emotion or caring walked up to Harry. In grief the two boys reached out to the other and like many a solder after a traumatic event sobbed in each other's arms. It was not unmanly or a cowardly thing to do but a natural course of grieving. They broke from their embrace when they heard someone coming up and saw the hooded form of Ginny. She saw the state the boys were in and took out some chocolate and offered it to both. She had cried herself out over the past few days in loosing Percy and it still hurt so badly and she had come here for some quiet time. Finding Harry and Draco was not what she had wanted at first but knew she had to help them.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said.

"Weaselette." Draco said using his nickname he had for the youngest Weasley.

"I came to get away from the others." Ginny said, "I know they mean well but one more person that says I am sorry and I will hex them I will."

"I know how you feel." Draco said.

"I have to end this," Harry said, "I have to stop Voldemort before he ruins the advances we have made in the past twenty years. We lost five good people because of Tommy boy and I will not allow any more to die if I can help it."

"It's not your fault, none of it is Harry." Draco said. "What did you do?"

"I sent a letter to Tommy boy telling him I want a duel." Harry said.

"Your mother is going to hex you six feet under after you take care of Tommy boy." Ginny said.

"You know you will have the school behind you Harry." Draco said, "even the Slytherins look what V-v-v stupid did to one of our house."

He was right and Harry knew that Voldemort had made a grave mistake in attacking students and killing a Slytherin. He was now hated by all the students and all the houses of Hogwarts were united unlike at any time before. Voldemort was going to go down, Harry had heard what his parents had done to Azkaban and Harry knew he had to step up and end this. Not that he liked that idea but he knew deep down only he could kill Voldemort and stop his reign of terror from starting fully again. He walked out of the forest with Draco and Ginny and headed back to the castle to get warm and decide exactly how he would duel the evil dark lord Voldemort.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Oh yes this is war and Scrimgeour knows it and of course like all good politicians he gave permission with- out officially giving permission to do something drastic. I promise no prison guards were harmed and James made sure they got off the island safely. I could explain how the Dementors were killed but it would take a lot of math and symbols and stuff I do not understand, let's just say that those who killed them knew exactly what they were doing. :)_

_As for how Draco and Harry broke down together that is perfectly alright. In fact it is very good that they were able to, this can be very good therapy to be with a friend who has gone through what you did. Now as for Harry writing a letter to Voldy? Yea his mother is not going to be pleased but she will stand by him as she knows her baby boy has to do this. She might hex him later though._

_Oh and Please do review!_


	26. The Battle Plans

Chapter Twenty Six: The Battle Plans:

Harry stood calmly before his mother as she yelled at him and cried and shook him for his letter. His father looked at him calmly but there was pain in his eyes too. Both James and Lily knew this day would come, ever since Lily had her visions that had helped find the Horcruxes they knew it was a matter of time before their son had to face Voldemort. Yet it did not make what Harry was going to do any easier, he was not even finished with school or his OWLS and he was going to fight Voldemort! He was too young for this but there was not much of a choice, he was the only one who could take Voldemort down and destroy him fully.

"Mum I know you worry for me." Harry said once his mother had calmed down enough for him to speak, "but I am the only one for whatever reason can kill Voldemort. I know the headmaster can't, well he cannot kill anyway due to a promise he made years ago."

"How did you find out about that?" James asked, "I never told you."

"He told me, he has been very open with me and has not kept secrets from me. He even told me he was looking for the deathly Hollows."

"The ring the cloak and the wand, oh he doesn't, he can't!" Lily said realizing just what Dumbledore's wand was, "James you are related to the Pervell line, your cloak."

"Yes and the cloak has been handed down for generations, the hallows are still myth even if two of the items exist, I studied the ring and tried to call up my father, it didn't work. Not that I was expecting it to."

"But the elder wand and cloak do work and are real, maybe the stone is still out there." Lily said, "I mean the Gaunt ring just had the Hallows symbol on it."

This of course was not fully true, Lily knew what the stone in the ring was and had found great evil in it. It called up man's greatest desire not just the dead but it was only an illusion. Of all the so called hallows only the cloak had ever brought any since of joy and in fact it was a Potter heirloom. She had managed to convince the headmaster the Gaunt ring was not the stone he sot and so he had stopped looking in that direction. Knowing that Dumbledore had the elder wand offered some comfort as he was strong enough to avoid the temptations it held. If he knew that the Gaunt ring was what he had sot for years the temptation would be too great for him.

"Harry is just trying to change the subject." Rose said glaring at her brother.

"I agree," Violet said, "he challenged Voldemort!"

"I had to, if you know of something to help me now is the time to help me." Harry said, "otherwise…"

"Harry you be nice to your sisters!" James warned him.

"Well there is the myth of the four lockets." Rose said thoughtfully.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"I have heard of it, the four lockets of the founders when brought together by the heads of houses at Hogwarts will bring forth a weapon only the pure of heart can use." Lily replied.

"There is no record of the lockets surviving." Violet said.

"I know where two are." Lily said, "Salazar's and Gryffindor's but as for the others…"

"Luna has the Ravenclaw one, her family has been the keeper of it for generations." Rose said, "but that leaves one unaccounted for."

"There are rumors it is still at Hogwarts." Harry said, "I remember someone speaking of a locket of Hufflepuff, never really thought anything of it until now."

"Well if we can get these together then maybe we have a chance for you Harry." James said, "if not then you need only shoot him."

"That is unsporting and would not be recognized as a proper duel." Harry said, "I called him out to a traditional duel, no magic but might and if I use a gun then I will be dishonest in my dealings with him."

"You wax poetic dear brother." Violet said teasingly.

Despite Violet's teasing she was as worried as everyone else. This was a long shot, there was no proof this would work and the failure of the holy water was still heavy on everyone's mind. Still this was as good a chance as any for a way to get rid of Voldemort permanently. Harry was right in the fact he could not shoot Voldemort, he had to rely on sword and shield as it were or proof false. He had given the challenge and offered swords for the duel and swords it had to be.

"Well good thing we are at Hogwarts right now." James said, "we can get the heads of houses and see if this works."

"I can speak to Luna." Violet said turning to leave.

"I will speak to Severus." Lily said following her daughter.

"Don't go and marry the sod." James called after her.

"That would be like incest as he is my blood brother you git!" Lily shot back.

Harry grinned and tried to hide it when his father glared at him then grinned ruffling his son's already very messy hair. Sirius came in grinning at this act and let James know that several death eaters had been captured, one of them Lucius Malfoy. Of course it was all a cover for Lucius as he was now spying for the ministry against Voldemort. He had some very good reasons to do so, Voldemort risked exposing the Wizarding world the rate he was going and Lucius did not want that. In fact he never fully had to want to join him but with his grandfather and father pressuring him he never had much of a choice.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was later that day the heads of houses were gathered together in the headmaster's office. Each one had their house founder's pendent in their hands and were in a circle with a small silver plate floating in the center. Four circles had been drawn around them, earth, water, wood for fire and feathers for air circled them neatly. Harry stood with his parents hoping that this would work not sure exactly what would happen. At a nod from the headmaster the ceremony started with Sprout stepping forward to place her locket on the plate.

"With power of lady Helga and of earth I put this locket forth for uniting." She stepped back and the locket actually started to glow a light yellow.

"With the power of lady Rowena and of air I put this locket forth for uniting." Flitwick said stepping up and putting his locket across from the Hufflepuff one, the locket glowing a light blue.

"With power of lord Salazar and of water I put this locket forth for uniting." Severus said adding his locket to the plate the locket glowing a light green.

"With power of lord Gryffindor and of fire I put this locket forth for uniting." McGonagall said stepping forward to add her locket to the plate.

"With power of the houses of Hogwarts unite and bring forth the stone!" The four heads said.

There was a flash and the four circles around the heads vanished and the lockets rose from the plate now joined at their ends slowly rotating. The lockets sped up and soon they were a blur, in a flash they broke apart and each head of house reached up and caught their locket. On the silver plate was a small white stone. Harry looked at it entranced and he stepped forward slowly and reached out to pick up the stone. The heads of houses stepped back and let him somehow know this would be alright. Harry picked up the stone and held it in his right hand and closed his eyes. The stone glowed brightly and began to grow, in a short time where there had been only a white stone was a gleaming sword.

"From the depth of time the sword has come to save England once more!" Harry said his eyes glowing, "Excalibur has returned and now will hunt down the dark evil and destroy it once more! From the great lady given once more!"

Is our son king Arthur?" Lily asked James as Harry stood trance-like before them.

"I-I don't know." James replied.

"I am not king Arthur," Harry said coming out of his trance, "just one allowed to use Excalibur, it is an honor to be allowed to."

"So that is what we called up?" Severus said in awe, "I wonder if it will ever work again."

"In time, but for now I have a dark lord to kill." Harry said a glint in his eyes.

This did not make his parents happy at all, oh they wanted Voldemort dead but they did not want to lose their so because of it. Yet they knew Harry was the only one who could kill him and with the way things were going he had to do so soon. In the aftermath of the battle at Hogsmeade Voldemort was still sending out his forces to attack and kill. Magical Briton was not taking this without a fight and Voldemort now had to deal with a people that could and would fight back. This did not mean that the side of good did not suffer, there were many casualties and such and the trauma ward at St. Mungos and daily there was a call for Voldemort's head and Harry would give it to them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Later on that evening Harry was seated in the Gryffindor common room with his friends going over what had happened that day. Fred and George were here, Fred with a new eye to replace the one he had lost. It looked exactly like his other eye, the only thing to show he had an injury was the long scar that ran from the top of his forehead down his face to his chin. Neville was doing his exercises with his new arm, he was casting spells with his new wand and was finding it worked very well. He looked up as Harry came in with his sword in its scabbard.

"So you are still alive and unharmed." George said.

"Yes how did it go?" Fred asked.

"I have Excalibur." Harry said going over what had happened that day, "I guess I get to keep him for the time being."

"This is amazing, are you king Arthur then?" Neville asked.

"No, not me, I am the steward of Excalibur nothing more." Harry said, "I find this an honor."

"Ol' Voldy will not know what hit him." Neville said grinning, "I will be your second if you like."

"I would you deserve the honor." Harry said, "I just need armor."

The friends sat and talked going over what they would do while James and Lily retired to their rooms in the castle. Lily stood by the window looking over the castle grounds tears falling down her face. James came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt the pain his wife was in but he knew Harry would get through this, he had to. So much hope on such young shoulders and it was not fair but life was not always fair. James held his wife and let her cry until she was unable to any more. The he carried her to bed and tucked her in getting into bed next to her snuggling up to her knowing that whatever the future brought it could wait until the morning.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So the secret stone can summon the sword of Excalibur though the four founder's lockets. Now Harry still has the battle to fight but he will go into it with the tools he needs. As stated he is not king Arthur but he is pure enough to use Excalibur._

_As for Lily of course she is upset, what mother would not be? She has a hard decision that many mothers have had to over the ages, sending her son off to war. She knows he has to fight but it does not make it any easier for her at all. _

As always please do review!


	27. The Battle

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Battle:

The day of the battle dawned bright, clear and cold just before the winter solstice and the Wizarding world was as ready as it could be. The duel between Harry and Voldemort would take place in the great hall of the ancient school of Hogwarts the lists were set and the defenses were set up around the school, forest and village of Hogsmeade. Today a new world would be created, either the good and noble would win or evil would once more have another day to terrorize, kill and enslave others. The students inside the school were determined to not let evil win this day.

Inside the school students, professors, Aurors and the magical media gathered waiting focused on a young man in the center of the room. The young man was clad in silvery mail and plate armor under a red surcoat trimmed with green with a green dragon on the front. In his hand was a sword that had not been seen for over a thousand years and all here who were British knew Excalibur at once and were awed that young Harry Potter had the sword. On his left arm was a shield with a green dragon on red background and he looked older than his fifteen years. No longer was he a child but a warrior and in reality he had not been fully a child since the first time he had been in battle at fourteen.

He was not alone here at the front of the hall, to his right was Neville clad in armor as well with a surcoat in red trimmed in gold with the Gryffindor Lion on it. He was not the only boy up here, Harry had decided to have a second from each house and so there were three other boys here too. From Hufflepuff all had agreed that Cedric Diggory would have the honor and so he stood clad in armor as the other boys and his surcoat was black trimmed in yellow with a yellow badger on the front. Next came Terry Boot clad as the others with a surcoat in blue and bronze with an eagle on the front. Last and to the surprise of many but not to Harry was Draco Malfoy looking very much the part of a lord in his armor, green surcoat trimmed in silver with a silver snake on the front.

"Sure this is necessary?" Draco asked Harry. "Why not shoot him?"

"It would be dishonorable, I called a duel and to shoot him would be bad form." Harry replied, "you know that."

"Yes but shooting him would be more fun." Terry said.

"Yes it would but as Harry said it would be dishonorable." Cedric said.

"Look at Snape." Neville said.

"Hmm I was busy looking at my lady." Harry said turning from Ginny who had come into the hall.

Severus was clad in black armor with battle robes of black trimmed in silver with a silver cross on the front of his robes. He looked terrifying like some dark lord himself stepped out of the pages of time. Harry gulped and turned to Ginny and smiled, she was clad in a long gown of green with a steel corselet over a short mail coat. She walked stately too him and stood by him and handed him her token, a white scarf which he allowed her to tie about his upper right arm. He smiled at her and gave her a small hug before he went back to waiting for Voldemort. He did not have long to wait at all as the evil dark lord came into the hall ready to battle the young man.

Voldemort was clad in black robes trimmed in dark green and he was wearing light armor. He had covered his bald head with a black cap but that did not help as he was still hideous to look on. He had as his second Walden MacNair, this shocked many people because it was believed he had died. Yet here he stood clad for war waiting for whatever command his master had for him. Voldemort looked over at Severus anger on his face as he realized that Severus was not on his side at all. He grew angrier still when he saw Lucius standing with his wife by the Potters. He would kill them all later once he was finished killing Harry Potter. He turned to face Harry and a flicker of fear in his eyes as he saw a fierce warrior with his lady by his side, not a mer boy as he was expecting, for Harry was no longer a boy but a man in all but years.

"Good afternoon Tom." Harry said, "you know the rules of the duel?"

"I do, no magic swords and shields, you will die today boy, I have trained in non-magical ways of fighting too, your arrogance to challenge me will result in your death."

"Bloody psychopath." Ron said a bit too loudly as Voldemort hissed at the insult.

"Good one Ron." Harry said grinning at his friend, he turned back to Voldemort drawing Excalibur letting Voldemort get a good look at it. "Yes Excalibur has risen again, given to me to use in England's darkest hour. I am not king Arthur! No I am Harry of the house of Potter and I challenge you Tom Marvolo of the house of Riddle to defend yourself!"

Voldemort was getting worried but he drew his owns sword, one of the few heirlooms his maternal family still had. He took out his shield and stepped forward to face the arrogant boy and knew despite Harry having what he claimed was a noble sword he was going to kill him this day. The duel began and the swords clashing together rang out in the hall. The battle was fast and entertaining to watch as both warriors blocked and attacked with sword and shield moving fast through the hall. Neither would give up and both were clearly very skilled in this kind of combat. Though Harry was powerful magically he did not have the years of magical power Voldemort did. He could however hold his own in a sword battle and that is just what he did.

"Give it up boy I will win this day." Voldemort said.

"No Tom, you are foolish to think so." Harry said focusing on the battle fully.

"You are nothing boy, nothing at all and I will show the world you are nothing!"

"Look in the mirror, oh right you can't. You would break it." Harry said calmly.

"Why you arrogant little brat!" Voldemort hissed starting to get angry and loose his focus.

"I just speak the truth." Harry said wincing and staggering back as Voldemort slashed at his arm catching the mail with his sword. The mail held and Harry knew he would have a bruise come morning, "you made yourself ugly and for what?"

"Immortality." Voldemort said.

"Not going to happen, found your anchor, you are as mortal as I am." Harry said.

"You lie." Voldemort hissed but a mental image sent by the boy came up showing him all his Horcruxes ruined. "No, that is not possible!"

"It is." Harry said pressing forward, "now why don't you go to hell!"

The battle got more violent and Harry pressed forward managing to cut Voldemort's shield arm. Voldemort had to drop his shield and Harry being noble dropped his and really went to work. Voldemort was in trouble and it was clear he did not stand a chance, he slashed out at Harry one more time and Harry ducked and jumped behind Voldemort and struck out with lightening reflexes and hued Voldemort's head from his body. Voldemort folded to the floor his head rolling away clearly very dead and for a moment the great hall was quiet.

When it was clear that Voldemort was dead a shout came up and the last remaining supporters of Voldemort tried to flee. They did not stand a chance as students, Aurors and professors hued them down on all sides. They along with their leader were taken out and thrown on a great pier to be burned and their ashes scattered. The battle, the war was over and it was time to celebrate, with Voldemort gone a great shadow that had been over England lifted and Harry smiled tiredly as he realized Voldemort was well and truly gone and not coming back ever.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A few days later found Harry clad in warm winter clothing under his school robes looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Voldemort was gone but Harry knew that there would still be evil, evil just could not stop bothering good. However he had helped bring about peace and light to a dreary world that needed it. He knew that good had already won, the willing sacrifice of his lord and savior had insured that. Yet evil just had not got the memo as of yet as it were. Still Harry was grateful the war was over, he could live his life free and clear from the threat of Voldemort. Ginny found him like this and walked up to him and stood by him looking over the school.

"Thought I would find you here." Ginny said smiling at Harry.

"Well I came to think, so much has happened." Harry replied, "I miss them, Collin and Percy and everyone else who died."

"So do I, but they did not die in vain, besides it is not like we will not see them again." Ginny said, "sure I miss Percy and it hurts he will never come through the door again but I will see him again."

"They were heroes, I am not sure I am, I mean I just did what I had to." Harry said.

"Well that makes you a hero in my book." Ginny said, "come on the school is throwing a feast and if we don't get down there Ron just might eat all the food."

"Yes he might at that." Harry said grinning.

He followed Ginny down to the great hall and did not see his parents hiding under the Potter invisibility cloak. His father had "liberated" it from his son for the day so they could watch their children without embarrassing them. The cloak was easier to hide under as disalusionment charms did not always work the best. They smiled as they realized their son was free of an evil madman and his curse and that the future looked so very bright for all. Lily hugged James and realized that finally all was well.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So that is the end of Voldemort and most of his followers. Harry gets the girl and his parents get to see how happy he is. Of course not much school work got done for a week or so after the battle and lots of feasts and such took place. Why not? An evil dark lord is dead and Harry defeated him once and for all!_

Oh and as always please do review!


End file.
